


Rosa Bebê

by fairyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyixing/pseuds/fairyixing
Summary: Chanyeol se vê perdido quando a babá de sua filha o comunica que não poderá trabalhar pelas próximas semanas. Desesperado por não ter com quem deixar a pequena Haeun, o pai solteiro decide levá-la para seu emprego todos os dias. Chanyeol apenas não esperava que Haeun seria a única capaz de mostrar o lado gentil de Byun Baekhyun, o insuportável CEO e chefe de seu pai.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Urgência pela manhã.

**CAPÍTULO UM - URGÊNCIA PELA MANHÃ**

Acordar cedo já era uma rotina que Chanyeol estava acostumado há mais de seis anos. Não que odiasse acordar com os pássaros cantando e logo tomar um belo café da manhã, o seu problema mesmo era acordar a pequena preguiçosa com quem dividia aquela pequena casa e também enfrentar um trânsito grande até a empresa onde trabalhava. Não poderia negar que era uma rotina cansativa cuidar de uma criança, cuidar da casa e, principalmente, ter que aguentar todos os caos que acontecia no trabalho.

Para sua sorte, Haeun era uma menina bastante madura para sua idade. Desde sempre, a pequena Park já aprendia muitas coisas facilmente, o que acabava adiantando Chanyeol durante o dia a dia.

Ser pai solteiro sempre causou medo em Chanyeol. Nunca achou que algum dia em sua vida seria bombardeado com algo dessa maneira. Não poderia esquecer do dia em que viu Haeun pela primeira vez e como seu coração transbordou ao ver as orelhas salientes da pequena que era uma cópia sua. Covinha, lábios cheinhos, orelhas grandes e outras mil coisas se encaixavam perfeitamente no pai coruja. Haeun, sem dúvidas, era a jóia mais preciosa de sua vida.

Park conheceu Hyoeun em uma festa da faculdade, onde ambos estudavam e também estavam no último ano. Não era amor, era apenas uma amizade colorida que possuíam, já que não tinham interesse algum em se apaixonar por alguém. Mas eram jovens, queriam curtir pelo menos um pouco, já que a vida adulta já jogava um grande peso em cima de todos os alunos. Em uma festa, acabaram tendo relações sexuais sem nenhum preservativo. Estavam completamente bêbados e quem ligaria para as consequências no meio de um ato tão bom? 

Na semana seguinte, levantou da própria cama em um salto completamente histérico. Hyoeun estava chorando, xingando-o de todas as ofensas possíveis. Ambos eram culpados, mas tirar um pouco do peso das costas era muito melhor. 

Depois de uma longa conversa, a moça decidiu que teria aquele bebê, mas Chanyeol cuidaria, afinal, Hyoeun não tinha nenhuma experiência e ainda tinha um logo caminho pela frente. Ser mãe não estava em seus planos, ainda mais sem nenhum apoio da família, que a julgaria por anos por ser mãe solteira. Já Park era o filho mais novo e muito bem amado pela família, com certeza daria um futuro incrível para aquela criança, que receberia todo amor do mundo.

Uma semana após o nascimento de Haeun, Hyoeun mudou-se para o Japão na tentativa de seguir o seu sonho, tendo uma grande carreira naquilo que tanto sonhava em ser. Chanyeol não poderia mentir nem para si mesmo o quanto foi complicado cuidar de uma criança, tendo que seguir praticamente um cronograma para que tudo saísse de maneira saudável. 

Em meio a tantos choros, mamadeiras derramadas, chupetas desaparecendo pela casa e outras coisas, Chanyeol criou Haeun perfeitamente para ser uma grande mulher no futuro. A pequena Park era saudável, cheia de energia e muito inteligente para apenas uma garotinha de seis anos. Era o xodó da família Park por sempre carregar alegria dentro da própria casa e na casa de sua avó. 

Chanyeol caminhou até o quarto da pequena Haeun, que ficava ao fim do corredor. Arrumava a gravata em seu pescoço enquanto olhava para o relógio em seu pulso. Para sua sorte, havia acordado mais cedo que o normal e por isso poderia se despedir da pequena Park antes de partir para trabalhar. 

Ao abrir a porta de madeira, pôde ver que a menina ainda dormia em um sono profundo. Se não fosse algo que pudesse desregularizar o sono de Haeun, Park não pensaria duas vezes antes de deixá-la dormindo. Mas sabia que quando Haeun acordava tarde, não conseguiria dormir durante a noite.

Balançou calmamente o corpo miúdo e foi até a grande janela do quarto, abrindo as cortinas brancas, deixando com que o sol invadisse o cômodo. A mais nova coçou os olhos, sentindo os olhos arderem com aquela claridade gritante que espancava sua vista. Os cabelos estavam uma completa bagunça, o que acabou fazendo com que Park soltasse uma risada ao ver que a menina estava quase desmaiando de sono.

— Está na hora de acordar, preguiçosa. Férias apenas na escola. — O Park mais velho pegou a menina no colo, carregando-a até o banheiro para que pudesse tomar um banho e finalmente acordasse. Deixou a pequena Haeun sentada no vaso e fechou a porta. — Cadê o meu celular? — Alisou os bolsos da calça social procurando pelo aparelho e logo lembrou que havia deixado no balcão da cozinha.

Correu em passos rápidos até o cômodo, encontrando o celular. Pegou rapidamente, discando o número de Seunghee, a babá que cuidava de Haeun desde quando ela tinha apenas três anos de idade. Era uma garota jovem, que Chanyeol depositava toda sua confiança para que cuidasse de seu tesouro.

— Alô? Seunghee? — Chanyeol chamou pela moça, notando um silêncio estranho na linha. Esperando pela resposta, pegou uma maçã que estava na fruteira. Seu estômago já começava a dar sinais de fome. — Seunghee, está aí?

— Ah. Olá, senhor Park! — Uma voz mais madura soou no ouvido direito de Chanyeol.

— Eu liguei errado? — perguntou um pouco confuso.

— Não. Aqui é a mãe da Seunghee. Eu esqueci de avisá-lo ontem a noite. Mil desculpas por estar falando isso em cima da hora.

— Aconteceu algo? — O Park perguntou novamente, com um tom carregado de preocupação. 

— Ontem a noite a Seunghee sofreu um acidente na volta para casa. Acabou sendo atropelada por um carro a algumas quadras perto da nossa casa. Ela está bem, mas vai precisar ficar de repouso por quase duas semanas, porque machucou bem feio a perna direita e está sentindo dores horríveis no pescoço. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos com as palavras que aquela senhora soltava na ligação.

— Como assim? Isso é sério? — Botou a maçã em cima da pia e começou a andar em círculos no meio da cozinha. — Vocês precisam de ajuda em algo? 

— Não precisa se preocupar, senhor Park. Ela está sendo bem tratada para que volte a trabalhar logo. Eu peço desculpas por estar avisando somente agora. Nossa noite foi bem corrida, mas agora ela já está descansando.

— Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer, senhora Kim. Pode ficar tranquila, que estarei mandando forças para Seunghee. Caso precisem de algo, pode me ligar, ok?

— Mandarei notícias, senhor. Muito obrigada por compreender. Preciso desligar agora, porque o celular está descarregando. — Finalizaram a ligação e Chanyeol deu um grito alto de tão nervoso que estava. 

Com quem Haeun ficaria agora? Ela ainda era muito pequena para ficar sozinha em casa. Sua mãe estava em uma viagem para Busan, na casa de suas tias, passando um tempo com a família que não via há alguns meses. Por conta disso, nem tentou ao menos contatar a senhora Park. Não sabia o que faria naquele momento e nem durante aqueles dias em que Seunghee estaria hospitalizada.

— Temos um problema, pequena — Chanyeol comentou enquanto mordia a maçã, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar só de pensar naquela ideia.

— O que aconteceu? — Haeun indagou um pouco confusa ao olhar o desespero do pai. A menina já usava um vestido com cores pastéis e uma sapatilha branca. Em seus fios negros, tinha um pequeno lacinho rosa bebê que sempre usava. Era como um amuleto para a jovem Park. — Por que está suando desse jeito, papai?

— Seunghee está no hospital. — A Park mais nova arregalou os olhos surpresa, pensando em coisas ruins que aquela frase poderia carregar. — Ela voltará em breve. Mas temos um problema: não tem com quem você ficar.

— Ela está bem? — questionou mais uma vez, ainda preocupada. — Ela não vai morrer, ‘né?

— Não, filha. Ela sofreu um pequeno acidente e voltará em breve. Seunghee está em boas mãos, não precisa se preocupar. O meu maior problema é tentar arrumar essa confusão, sendo que preciso estar no trabalho daqui a algumas horas. — Olhou para o relógio que estava em seu pulso e fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. — Eu realmente não sei o que vou fazer.

— Já sou grande demais para ter uma babá, não acha? Já posso ficar sozinha em casa. — Deu um pequeno pulo, achando que aquilo convenceria o Park mais velho, que balançou a cabeça, ainda sem pensar o que fazer. — Que tal me levar para o seu trabalho?

— O meu chefe me mata. Você tem noção do quanto ele é rabugento?

— Mais do que a nossa vizinha do lado?

— Mais do que a nossa vizinha do lado. — Haeun abriu a boca, surpresa. — Eu acho que não tenho escolha. Sei que serei demitido, mas não posso deixar você sozinha.

**•**

— Eu não acredito que essa merda de pneu furou logo nesse horário. — Baekhyun bateu com as mãos contra o volante, tentando controlar sua raiva que estava tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. — São quase oito da manhã. — Olhou para a tela de bloqueio, vendo que estava mais atrasado que o normal.

Baekhyun odiava quartas-feiras, porque era dia de reunião. Ser herdeiro de uma empresa grande tinha os seus altos e baixos, ainda mais quando era uma das maiores no país. O lado bom era que você poderia comprar tudo o que bem quisesse, algo que qualquer pessoa sonhava. Já o lado ruim era composto por pessoas insuportáveis que tentavam controlar sua vida e, principalmente, o seu trabalho. 

Seu pai havia se aposentado há mais ou menos dois anos e desde este acontecimento ainda tinham pessoas que tentavam o máximo ditar o que Byun deveria fazer naquela empresa, mesmo sendo o atual CEO. 

Sua vida era resumida em trabalho. Não tinha tempo nem para curtir o que todo aquele dinheiro lhe oferecia. Aquela rotina era tão insuportável que, na maioria das vezes, Baekhyun tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o ar e fugir para uma casa no meio da floresta, onde não seria perturbado nem pelas aves. 

Passava uma imagem ruim na empresa? Sim. Mas qual CEO tinha fama de ser gentil e carinhoso com seus funcionários? Isso era raro. Baekhyun não era grosso ao ponto de humilhar um de seus funcionários ou algo do tipo, mas na maioria das vezes tinha respostas ácidas que saíam de sua boca sem sua permissão. E a cara emburrada durante o trabalho expulsava até os fantasmas que tentavam se aproximar de si.

E como o mundo adorava pregar peças no homem que vivia irritado todas as manhãs, Baekhyun acabou furando o pneu de seu carro no caminho ao trabalho. Era uma pessoa que se comprometia aos seus horários e sabia que estava atrasado, mas o que poderia fazer? Estava no meio de uma rua, encostado em seu carro, tentando ligar para seu grande amigo de trabalho, o único que aguentava os estresses repentinos do CEO.

— Junmyeon, você não fica perto do seu celular? — perguntou grosseiramente. — Eu estou no meio da rua com a porra do meu carro parado, porque o pneu estourou do nada.

— _Bom dia pra você também, Byun Baekhyun!_ — respondeu sarcástico. — _Eu estava na copiadora,_ _porque temos alguns contratos para assinar, esqueceu?_

— Eu sei muito bem sobre o meu trabalho. Tem como me ajudar ou vai ficar sendo debochado comigo? Esqueceu que temos uma reunião hoje?

— _O que quer que eu faça? Não tenho super poderes para transportá-lo até a empresa._

— Como você é engraçado, Kim Junmyeon. Só preciso que venha me buscar com o seu carro. Acho que isso não fará com que suas pernas caiam, ‘né?

— _Você não pode pegar um táxi?_

— Junmyeon!

— _Está bem. Pode me enviar o endereço pelo KaKao?_

Não demorou menos que meia hora para que Junmyeon estacionasse seu carro ao lado de Baekhyun, que carregava uma expressão assustadora. Batia a perna esquerda como uma criança birrenta. O Kim apenas deu uma risada quando Baekhyun lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

— Não acha que demorou demais? — perguntou cruzando os braços.

— O que vai fazer com o carro? — ignorou a pergunta de Byun, que acabou bufando. — Não vai deixar aqui parado?

— Eu já avisei para o Sehun vir buscar. Ele levará ao mecânico para mim.

— Não era mais fácil você levar? Sehun provavelmente deve estar descansando por causa da viagem.

— Sim, ele estava descansando. Ele não trabalha e só quer saber de viajar. E se ele não fizer isso, não terei pena em tacar uma pedra gigante naquela moto dele. — Kim levantou as mãos para o alto em um ato de rendição ao ouvir as palavras duras do chefe. — Só me leve embora, porque quero terminar essa maldita reunião o mais rápido possível.

**•**

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos ao ver Chanyeol saindo do elevador, sendo seguido por sua miniatura que saltitava sem parar, olhando para a grande janela de vidro que tomava conta dos corredores gigante do prédio onde seu pai trabalhava.

Park podia sentir o suor escorrer pela sua têmpora, demonstrando para todos o quanto estava nervoso para enfrentar seu chefe. Do jeito que Baekhyun era, provavelmente odiava crianças como odiava com qualquer pessoa daquela empresa que não fosse Junmyeon, seu amigo e parceiro de trabalho. 

— O que a Haeun está fazendo aqui? — Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a soltar as palavras, podendo ver que o amigo de trabalho estava nervoso.

— Oi, tio Kyungsoo! — A menina cumprimentou o Do, que sorriu amigavelmente para a menina, tentando demonstrar a surpresa ao vê-la dentro daquele prédio. 

— Você acha que saio daqui vivo? — Passou a palma da mão na testa, tentando limpar o suor. — A babá da Haeun vai passar alguns dias no hospital e minha mãe está viajando. Eu não poderia deixá-la sozinha em casa. Eu preciso conversar com o Baekhyun. Ele precisa entender o meu lado como pai solteiro.

— Ele ainda não chegou. Parece que aconteceu algo e Junmyeon precisou buscá-lo. 

— Puts… Ele deve estar soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Pode rezar por mim, porque só tenho alguns minutos de vida. — Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora ao ver o elevador se abrindo, revelando Baekhyun e Junmyeon. E como sempre, Byun com aquela carranca no rosto que nem ao menos olhava para os funcionários com quem trabalhava.

— É… Vou rezar pela sua alma mesmo — Kyungsoo sussurrou, virando-se de costas.

Baekhyun caminhava pelo longo corredor com uma expressão séria. Parecia estar estressado e por isso ninguém chegava perto do chefe ranzinza. Chanyeol parou de respirar quando Baekhyun passou pela sua frente, ignorando a existência da pequena garotinha ao seu lado, que permanecia quieta, pois sabia que naquele momento seu pai estava nervoso com a presença de Byun.

Os passos foram interrompidos e por pouco Junmyeon não deu de cara com as costas de seu chefe. Baekhyun deu longos passos para trás, parando em frente ao seu funcionário, que continuava tenso. Os olhos de Baekhyun desceram até a pequena miniatura, que sorria forçadamente, também com medo do que aquele homem faria para seu pai.

— Quem é a visita? — perguntou sarcástico, sabendo que estava causando medo.

— P-podemos conversar no seu escritório? — Fechou os olhos com raiva por ter gaguejado na frente de todos. Byun apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, concordando com a cabeça e voltando seu trajeto até o seu escritório. — Você pode cuidar da Haeun pra mim? — Kyungsoo murmurou um “sim” antes de ver Chanyeol virando as costas para si e caminhando atrás do chefe.

— Ele vai mandar o papai embora? — Haeun perguntou com a voz chorosa. Kyungsoo levou toda sua atenção para a pequena. — Ele não tem culpa.

— Pode ficar calma, pequena. Nada de ruim acontecerá com o seu pai, ok? — A pequena Park concordou com a cabeça e Kyungsoo pensou que seria melhor levá-la para se distrair um pouco.

Chanyeol passou as duas mãos contra a calça social, tentando não surtar enquanto Baekhyun abria a porta de seu escritório. O dia estava quente e aquele ar-condicionado central parecia não estar dando vazão. E para piorar, Park suava demais quando estava nervoso.

Não demorou muito para que Byun se jogasse contra a grande poltrona que usava todos os dias para trabalhar. Chanyeol continuava parado em sua frente, esperando que o seu chefe tomasse uma iniciativa e começasse a dar broncas. Baekhyun podia perceber de longe o quanto seu funcionário estava nervoso e claro que aquilo fazia com que uma vontade de gargalhar crescesse, mas precisava manter a postura.

— Quer me explicar algo, Park? — Byun perguntou, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os braços na mesa de madeira. — Parece estar um pouco nervoso. — Resolveu brincar, segurando a risada ao ver Chanyeol engolindo seco.

— Claro. Eu só estava o esperando — respondeu, tentando não falhar em cada palavra. — A babá que cuida da minha filha sofreu um pequeno acidente ontem durante a noite e precisará ficar de repouso por alguns dias. E como minha mãe não está na cidade, eu não poderia deixar minha filha sozinha. Nem sei como me desculpar, mas isso realmente aconteceu tudo hoje de manhã. — Olhou para os próprios pés, esperando uma resposta ácida, algo que era rotineiro quando se trabalhava ao lado de Baekhyun. 

— Ela é bagunceira? — Ignorou todo discurso de Chanyeol, desviando seu olhar para o computador. Park apenas negou com a cabeça e Byun deu um sorriso, o que era completamente estranho para Chanyeol. — Já que ela ainda é uma criança e não pode ficar sozinha, não vejo problema algum. Só tente fazer algo para que ela não fique entediada. Aqui é um ambiente de trabalho.

— Isso é sério? — O funcionário analisou bem as expressões de Baekhyun, tentando entender o porquê de toda aquela gentileza e calma na hora de falar. Não que fosse algo ruim, óbvio, mas era estranho demais para um homem que tinha uma imagem totalmente fria na empresa que administrava.

— Sim. Quando sair, pode fechar a porta? Estou atolado de coisas para fazer. Como eu disse, faça algo para que ela não se sinta entediada — Baekhyun disse, voltando sua atenção para a planilha que estava em seu computador. Chanyeol, sabendo que não teria mais nenhum assunto para falar, retirou-se da sala, ainda surpreso com a ação do CEO.

— Como foi? — Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, fora surpreendido por Kyungsoo, que provavelmente tentava escutar tudo e parecia mais ansioso que si. — Ele não vai demitir você, ‘né?

— Junmyeon botou alguma coisa na bebida dele? Ele apenas disse para que eu não a deixasse entediada. Sério, Kyungsoo, eu nunca vi esse homem dessa maneira. Acho que ele deve estar saindo com alguém, porque isso não é normal.

— Pelo o que Junmyeon estava falando, ele estava bem irritado. Será que ele gosta de crianças?

— Ele gosta de alguém que não seja ele mesmo? Estamos falando de Byun Baekhyun — comentou, sentando-se em sua cadeira. — Só acho que ele entendeu mesmo o meu lado. Não sei se ele sabe se sou pai solteiro ou não, mas acabei citando o acidente da Seunghee.

— Nem todo mundo é cem por cento frio. Ele pode ter se sensibilizado. Tanto que até pediu para que você cuidasse da Haeun. Agora preciso terminar de traduzir essas páginas para o inglês. Parece que vamos ter patrocínio de algum famoso nos Estados Unidos. E sabe o que significa? Mais dinheiro na minha conta.

— Cadê Haeun? — Park lembrou-se da pequena que tinha sumido de sua visão desde havia entrado na sala de Baekhyun.

— Ela disse que iria ao banheiro. Não vai demorar muito — Kyungsoo respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador e Chanyeol apenas deu ombros, iniciando seu trabalho.

Baekhyun olhou rapidamente para o relógio, vendo que estava atrasado para sua reunião. Era algo importante que poderia aumentar as vendas de seus eletrônicos na Coréia do Sul. Os números aumentavam cada vez mais nos países como Tailândia, Filipinas, Singapura e Japão. E mesmo que a Coréia do Sul fosse o país principal, não tinha vendas tão altas como o esperado, por isso um patrocínio com algum artista sul-coreano poderia aumentar aqueles números baixos.

Dentro da sala já tinha uma boa quantidade de homens com quem trabalhava em alguns dias da semana. Junmyeon, estava na mesma cadeira de sempre que ficava ao seu lado direito e a do lado esquerdo, sempre vazia.

— Bom dia a todos! — Junmyeon quebrou o silêncio, sendo respondido uníssono. — A proposta dessa reunião é ajudar nas vendas dos nossos produtos, principalmente aqui na Coréia. Desde que a marca rival lançou um novo dispositivo de GPS, muitas pessoas acabaram migrando para o outro lado. Eu sei que as minhas palavras parecem vazias, mas acho que deveríamos lançar novas coisas para expandir todas as idades, principalmente assinar contratos com artistas influentes no nosso país. Acho que não negariam, até porque ainda somos uma das maiores marcas aqui, com sucesso no continente todo.

— Você tem ideia de com quais artistas podemos assinar um contrato? — Baekhyun perguntou sem desviar os olhos do papel em sua mesa. — Acho que o maior alvo do público atualmente seja dramas e música, mas tenho zero conhecimento sobre esses assuntos.

— Realmente. A maioria dos comerciais são feitos por atores, atrizes ou ídolos de música coreana — Junmyeon respondeu. — Qu... — A fala fora cortada pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta, revelando uma pequena criança, que parecia estar perdida. Baekhyun virou o pescoço para que pudesse saber o porquê de todos ao seu redor estarem olhando para a porta e acabou se assustando ao ver a filha de Chanyeol provavelmente perdida. — Por que tem uma criança nesse prédio?

— Qual é o seu nome? — Baekhyun perguntou para a pequena, que acabou se assustando. Sabia que aquele homem era o chefe de seu pai e também sabia que levaria uma bronca.

— Haeun… Park Haeun. — respondeu a pergunta de Byun, com uma voz baixa, sentindo-se envergonhada por estar atrapalhando algo importante. — Eu só estava tentando achar o banheiro. Desculpa…

— Venha aqui, Haeun! — Byun bateu com a palma na cadeira que estava ao seu lado. Junmyeon arregalou os olhos com aquela atitude do chefe. E claro, Haeun também havia se assustado. Apenas obedeceu, fechando a porta com delicadeza e dando pequenos passos, logo se sentando na cadeira, que era muito mais alta que si. — Você pode me ajudar em algo? — A Park concordou com a cabeça, tentando entender onde Baekhyun queria chegar. — Você gosta de ouvir música e assistir televisão? — Ela concordou novamente. — O que gosta de ouvir e assistir?

— Quando estou na casa da vovó, ela sempre bota drama para assistirmos. E música… Eu gosto de muitas.

— Você conhece algum ator que sua avó goste muito de ver na televisão?

— Baekhyun, ela é só uma criança. — Junmyeon tentou interferir o pequeno diálogo entre o chefe e a criança, mas apenas recebeu um pisão no pé para que pudesse se calar.

— Sim. Park Seojoon. Minha vovó e a minha titia sempre ficam doidas quando ele aparece na televisão. Ele é bem bonito — respondeu sorridente. — Toda vez que vamos almoçar, minha titia liga a televisão para todos assistirem. 

— Junmyeon, anote o nome desse ator. Você ainda não me falou sobre música, pequena. Gosta de escutar bastante, ‘né? — Junmyeon anotou apressadamente, conseguindo sacar o esquema que Baekhyun estava aprontando. — Pode me falar quais artistas você mais gosta de cantar?

— Hm… — Ela coçou o queixo e fechou os pequenos olhinhos, tentando pensar. — Ah, papai sempre bota Red Velvet na hora de arrumarmos a casa. Ele também gosta muito. — Byun segurou a risada ao saber daquele segredo de Park, que parecia um homem tão sério naquela empresa. — Elas estão sempre na televisão também. São bonitas e cantam muito bem.

— Você tem certeza de que elas são famosas, ‘né? — indagou um pouco suspeito.

— Elas são sim. Sempre estão na televisão e as minhas amiguinhas da escola também amam.

— É, Junmyeon, acho que acabei de ter uma ideia. Tente entrar em contato com a agência dessas pessoas que a.... Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

— Haeun!

— Que a Haeun acabou de falar. Se tiver algum problema, é só avisar o Jongdae que ele consegue o número até na Nasa. Reunião encerrada. — Bateu na mesa com força, fazendo todos pularem de susto com o barulho. — E Haeun, venha comigo. — Retirou-se da sala, sendo seguido pela pequena Park, que caminhava ao seu lado. 

— Ok. Isso foi estranho — Junmyeon disse antes de deixar a sala. 

Chanyeol terminava de passar todas as coisas que estavam no papel para o computador quando percebeu que Haeun não havia voltado. Levantou a cabeça na tentativa de achá-la. Quando seus olhos bateram em Baekhyun, que caminhava enquanto conversava com sua filha, sua cabeça deu um pequeno pane ao ver aquela cena.

— Haeun? — gritou mais alto do que imaginava. Arrependeu-se amargamente ao sentir os olhares de outros funcionários caindo sobre si, principalmente de seu chefe. — O que está fazendo? — sussurrou um pouco alto para que sua filha escutasse.

— Ela está me ajudando em algo que pode mudar o futuro da empresa. Algum problema? — A pergunta era carregada de deboche, e Chanyeol sabia perfeitamente disso.

— A minha filha? Ajudando o senhor com coisas da empresa? — Baekhyun pôde perceber a confusão estampada no rosto de Chanyeol, então apenas concordou com a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. 

— Sim. Agora, se me der licença, eu e a minha funcionária, Haeun, precisamos nos retirar. — Girou os calcanhares, continuando seu caminho e, claro, sendo seguido por Haeun. Chanyeol ficou abismado com o que havia acabado de ocorrer. E mesmo que Kyungsoo estivesse sentado em sua cadeira, também estava abismado com o comportamento estranho do chefe.

**•**

— Eu preciso que você me mostre pelo menos um clipe dessas meninas que você gosta — Baekhyun comentou enquanto acessava o YouTube pelo computador que usava para trabalho. — Mas você não pode contar para ninguém, está bem? — Haeun concordou, fingindo passar um zíper em seus lábios e Baekhyun acabou soltando uma risada. — Elas lançam muitas músicas?

— Sim. Eu não sou muito boa em me lembrar das coisas, mas são quase três clipes por ano.

— Pelo o que eu sei, muitos artistas coreanos lançam apenas um clipe por álbum. Eu preciso pesquisar um pouco mais sobre elas. Não sou muito chegado em músicas coreanas.

— Sério? Meu papai gosta muito de escutar músicas do nosso país. E algumas em inglês também.

— Ele não me passa uma imagem assim. Uau! Elas têm muitas músicas lançadas mesmo. — Passou o dedo pelo mouse, descendo toda a página da plataforma, tentando escolher qual título mais lhe chamava atenção. — _Psycho_? Seu pai deixa você escutar isso? — perguntou assustado.

— Pode escutar… É boa! — Baekhyun apertou no botão do mouse, um pouco receoso se havia escolhido a música certa. — Abaixou o volume rapidamente ao se assustar com o som alto.

— A fotografia do clipe é bem bonita e interessante. E pelo que vejo, o grupo possui bastante visualizações. 

Haeun começou a cantarolar a música enquanto Baekhyun continuava focado no clipe que rodava no monitor do computador. Em poucos minutos, o clipe fora encerrado e Baekhyun passou a assistir outros clipes repetidamente. Finalmente havia achado um grupo que realmente pudesse assinar um patrocínio com sua empresa. Também acabou encontrando outras coisas sobre o grupo, principalmente outros patrocínios que possuíam. 

— Junmyeon, você pode trazer dois sorvetes para mim. Haeun, qual sabor você gosta? — Baekhyun aperta um pequeno botão que ia direto até a sala onde Junmyeon trabalhava.

— Morango.

— Pode trazer um de morango e outro de flocos para mim. — Junmyeon apenas concordou com uma voz desanimada. — Então, Haeun, soube que teve problemas com a babá e precisou vir trabalhar com o seu pai. Como está se sentindo sobre isso, pequena? 

— Seunghee foi atropelada. Foi o que meu pai disse em casa, mas ela vai voltar logo, logo. 

— Seunghee é o nome da sua babá, certo? — Haeun concordou. — Você sabia que eu amava cuidar do meu sobrinho quando ele tinha sua idade?

— Sério? Ele ainda mora com você?

— Não, florzinha. Ele e o meu irmão mais velho agora estão no céu, cuidando de mim e da minha família — Byun respondeu com uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas não podia demonstrar suas fraquezas. Era algo que já havia cinco anos e precisava superar.

— Oh, me desculpe. — Baekhyun se sentiu um pouco mal por falar aquilo para Haeun. Era um assunto pesado para uma menina tão pequena. — Então quer dizer que você gosta de crianças, né?

— Sim. Eu adoro crianças, mesmo que não pareça.

— Eu gostei muito de você. Eu achei que vir para o trabalho do papai fosse ser chato, já que ele vive reclamando.

— Hm… Ele reclama? — Haeun concordou. — O que ele fala sobre mim?

— Que você é pior que a vizinha do lado. E ela é bem chata. 

— Ah, ele disse isso sobre mim, foi? O que mais?

— Promete não contar? Ele pode ficar muito bravo comigo.

— Não vou contar nada, princesa. Pode continuar. — Apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, interessando-se pelo assunto. 

— Teve um dia que ele chegou em casa muito bravo, porque tinha passado todo o dia escrevendo. Ainda precisou botar gelo no pulso, porque estava doendo muito. Nesse dia ele acabou dormindo na sala de tão estressado que ficou. 

— Nossa… Eu nem me lembrava disso. E sua mãe, como ela é?

— Eu não tenho mãe. Papai disse que ela era uma pessoa muito ocupada e precisou ir embora quando eu ainda era um bebê. Eu até tento entender, mas fico triste quando vejo as mães das minhas amiguinhas da escola. Mas foi o que o papai disse. Pelo menos ele me dá muito amor e só isso já é muito bom.

— Então quer dizer que o Park é pai solteiro? — Haeun concordou. — Por essa eu não imaginava…

— Papai namorou o titio Jongin por um tempo, mas depois continuaram apenas como amigos. Eu gostava muito do titio Jongin lá em casa.

— Espera… O quê?

— Promete não contar isso também? Papai disse que ele pode ser demitido se alguém descobrir sobre isso. Ele disse para que eu guardasse segredo...

— Ele também gosta de homens? Meu Deus. O Park é completamente o oposto do que eu esperava.

— Promete que não vai demitir o papai? — perguntou com a voz manhosa, querendo chorar.

— Claro que não vou. Haeun, eu não sou esse monstro todo que o seu pai disse sobre mim. Eu só preciso ser sério no ambiente onde administro, entende? Não posso mentir que sou um pouco mal humorado algumas vezes, mas juro que não sou este bicho de sete cabeças.

— Eu não acredito que você está conversando até agora com a filha do Chanyeol — Junmyeon disse, abrindo a porta com o cotovelo enquanto segurava os dois sorvetes. — Olá, Haeun, está conseguindo aturar Byun Baekhyun sem surtar?

— Pois saiba que ela está me adorando. Inclusive estamos compartilhando diversos segredos.

— Claro que ela vai adorar. Você é bom crianças. Espere ela completar dezoito anos e pedir para trabalhar aqui. Vamos ver se essa adoração durará tanto tempo assim. Aproveitei e comprei um sorvete pra mim. Está um calor dos infernos do lado de fora. Ainda bem que temos ar-condicionado por todo o prédio.

— Pode comer, Haeun. — Baekhyun entregou o sorvete para Haeun. — E você, Junmyeon, já pediu para que o Jongdae entre em contato com as agências?

— Sim. Parece que os e-mails só serão respondidos amanhã. E você, não irá fazer nada hoje?

— Está incomodando você em algo? — perguntou debochado, sabendo que Junmyeon ficaria irritado.

— Não perde uma, viu!? Grosso. — Saiu do escritório, fechando a porta com força.

— Ele é bem emocionado quando quer. Pode ignorar — comentou, comendo o sorvete de flocos.

**•**

— Ele roubou a minha filha de mim — Chanyeol disse enquanto bebia seu café, tentando não demonstrar que estava com ciúmes. — Haeun já passou no corredor com ele umas quatro vezes, conversando como se realmente trabalhasse aqui. E ela só tem seis anos de idade!

— Do jeito que Baekhyun é, deve estar botando a menina para trabalhar — Kyungsoo comentou baixo. — Ainda bem que já está perto do horário de sairmos. — Olhou para o relógio, vendo que só faltavam duas horas para o fim do expediente.

— Eu nunca vi Baekhyun com uma criança. Isso é muito estranho pra mim. Não consigo acreditar que Haeun amoleceu o coração de pedra daquele idiota. — Bebeu mais um pouco do café antes de botar a xícara em cima da pequena mesa que usavam para tomar café. — Eu só quero que a Seunghee volte logo a trabalhar e fique melhor, é claro. Não tem como trabalhar e cuidar da Haeun ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, Chanyeol, Haeun nem está dando trabalho como nós imaginávamos. E pelo o que eu sei, Baekhyun parece ter um sobrinho, mas nunca ouvi ele falar sobre esse tal sobrinho. Deve ser por isso que o chefe deve ser tão apegado a crianças.

— Nunca viu falando porque ele já faleceu tem um bom tempo — Junmyeon se intrometeu na conversa, fazendo com que Kyungsoo e Chanyeol saltassem pelo susto. — É feio conversar sobre a vida dos outros, sabiam?

— Se intrometer na conversa dos outros também é feio, sabia? — Kyungsoo devolveu na mesma moeda e Junmyeon revirou os olhos. — E como assim o sobrinho do Baekhyun faleceu? Nós trabalhamos aqui tem anos e não soubemos nada sobre isso. Não me lembro de ver Baekhyun faltando trabalho por causa de algum problema familiar.

— Deve ser porque ele não expõe isso para ninguém. O irmão mais velho do Baekhyun faleceu em um acidente de carro tem alguns anos e infelizmente o filho estava dentro do carro na hora do ocorrido. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, conseguindo captar o porquê daquela aproximação tão grande de Baekhyun com Haeun. — Por isso ele é tão apegado assim com crianças. Espero que não levem o Baekhyun a mal, é porque ele sente muita falta do irmão e do sobrinho. Isso contribuiu demais para o que ele é hoje em dia.

— Eu não me lembrava nem sobre o irmão mais velho do Baekhyun. Eu já o vi uma vez, mas nunca mais ouvi seu nome ser tocado aqui dentro da empresa. Agora tudo faz sentido — disse Kyungsoo. — Mas por que isso nunca foi contado para nós? Eu sei que é algo pessoal, mas trabalhamos aqui faz quase uma década.

— Vocês sabem como Baekhyun é super protegido quando o assunto é família. Mesmo que ele não seja próximo do pai, ele era como unha e carne com Baekbeom. Ele não queria mostrar uma imagem de fraco para os funcionários, por este motivo, preferiu guardar para si mesmo. Tanto que só eu sei disso porque descobri em uma das conversas dele com a senhora Byun. — Olho para a fresta para ver se tinha alguém ouvindo o trio. — Espero que isso não saia daqui. Só estou contando isso para que não pensem algo de ruim do Baekhyun. Ele pode ser o que for aqui na empresa, mas é um cara muito gentil quando quer.

— Nós não estávamos pensando nada demais, Junmyeon. Só estamos surpresos porque nunca vimos Baekhyun com este comportamento com ninguém. Estávamos até suspeitando de Haeun estar trabalhando para Baekhyun, já que é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer — Chanyeol interrompeu o assunto.

— Mas ela está trabalhando com Baekhyun — Junmyeon respondeu, fazendo Chanyeol cuspir o café.

— Como assim ele está botando minha filha para trabalhar? É assim que ele gosta de crianças?

— Calma. Não é nada demais, seu tapado. Haeun apenas deu nome de alguns artistas para que o Baekhyun conseguisse entrar em contato. Estamos precisando de novos patrocínios, já que nossas vendas na Coréia caíram bastante. Credo, Chanyeol, você é muito emocionado. Pode limpando essa sujeira que você fez, porque Baekhyun odeia sujeira. — Junmyeon saiu da sala um pouco irritado. 

— Caramba, você conseguiu irritar o Junmyeon — foi a última coisa que Kyungsoo disse antes de sair da sala.

Quando deu o horário de saída, Haeun foi até a cabine onde o pai trabalhava. Chanyeol estava tão concentrado nos papéis que acabou não percebendo a presença da filha, muito menos Kyungsoo, que jogava campo minado no computador. O céu já estava quase escurecendo, indicando o fim da tarde. 

— Pai? — Haeun chamou-o bem baixinho para que não assustasse ninguém. Sabia que ainda tinham pessoas trabalhando naquele horário. Chanyeol virou o rosto, dando um sorriso ao ver que era a filha. — Você está ocupado?

— Não, filha. Só estou terminando de passar o marca-texto nas partes importantes desse papel e já vamos embora. Pode esperar mais cinco minutinhos? — Haeun concordou, sentando-se em uma cadeira que ficava entre Park e Kyungsoo. 

— Tio Kyungsoo, por que não está trabalhando? — Kyungsoo se assustou com a voz de Haeun. Sempre no fim do expediente, Kyungsoo jogava alguns jogos no computador. Escondido, é claro. Caso Baekhyun descobrisse, estaria ferrado. 

— Oi, Haeun. Eu já terminei os meus afazeres — respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador. — Seu pai que é um pouco lerdo demais. — Haeun soltou uma risada ao ver o olhar fuzilador do pai contra Kyungsoo. 

— Já terminei. Só vou entrar isso ao Baekhyun e já podemos ir — Chanyeol disse, levantando-se da cadeira e indo em direção ao escritório de Baekhyun. Bateu três vezes na porta e quando recebeu um “Entre”, girou a maçaneta, encontrando Baekhyun focado no computador. — Aqui estão as folhas que o senhor pediu. Já enviei todas as planilhas para o seu e-mail. — Baekhyun pegou os papéis, analisando se estava tudo certo.

— Haeun vai vir amanhã? — perguntou. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, sendo pego de surpreso.

— Sim. Ainda não recebi notícias sobre a babá que cuida dela. Mas se quiser eu posso…

— Não precisa. Pode trazê-la amanhã — Baekhyun cortou Chanyeol. — Ela me ajudou bastante hoje. Ela é uma menina muito doce. — Park sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Baekhyun. Sentia-se orgulhoso quando sua filha era elogiada, ainda mais por Baekhyun, que tinha um humor péssimo, aos olhos de Chanyeol. — Está tudo certo. Vejo você amanhã, Park. 

Chanyeol fez uma referência formal antes de sair do escritório de seu chefe. Encontrou Haeun ao lado de Kyungsoo, vendo-o jogar. Arrumou todas as suas coisas e se despediu do amigo de trabalho, pegando Haeun pela mão. Em poucos minutos, chegou até o estacionamento, encontrando seu carro rapidamente entre os outros dos funcionários.

— Papai, posso ir na frente hoje? — Haeun perguntou em frente a porta do passageiro.

— É melhor ir no banco de trás, Haeun. Sua cadeirinha está dentro do carro e devemos usá-la — Chanyeol respondeu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Junmyeon algumas horas atrás. — Podemos ir ouvindo música se quiser. — Haeun deu um sorriso, abrindo rapidamente a porta de trás.

O caminho acabou sendo mais rápido que o esperado. O trânsito estava tão calmo que, enquanto conversava com Haeun sobre diversas coisas, acabou não reparando que já estava em frente a casa onde moravam. A rua estava deserta, como de costume. Chanyeol apenas estacionou o carro, tirando Haeun da cadeirinha.

— Cadê o seu laço? — Park perguntou ao perceber que a filha estava sem o laço rosa bebê que sempre usava. Haeun passou a pequena mão nos fios escuros, percebendo que estava sem o acessório que tanto usava.

— Será que eu perdi, papai? — perguntou chorosa. — Deve ter caído no estacionamento do seu trabalho. Acho que eu perdi de verdade. 

— Amanhã nós perguntamos para a moça da limpeza, ok? Não precisa se preocupar. Qualquer coisa o papai compra outro laço para você. — Haeun concordou, limpando as lágrimas que já rolavam pelas bochechas. — Não precisa chorar, princesa. Prometo que amanhã farei de tudo para procurar.

Naquela noite, Haeun dormiu na cama de Chanyeol por se sentir sozinha em seu próprio quarto. Park passou boa parte das horas olhando para o teto, pensando em tudo que Junmyeon havia falado mais cedo quando estava com Kyungsoo. Era um assunto delicado, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto. 

Queria saber mais sobre o passado de Baekhyun e entender o porquê de sempre tentar mostrar aquela imagem fria para todos. Sabia que aquele não era o Baekhyun de verdade, mesmo que não tivesse conhecimento sobre nada.


	2. O laço perdido.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS - O LAÇO PERDIDO**

O dia começou bem corrido na casa de Chanyeol. O celular que Park usava para despertar acabou descarregando no meio da madrugada, o que resultou em duas pessoas completamente desesperadas para saírem de casa, lutando contra o relógio. 

Haeun ainda estava um pouco chateada pelo fato de ter perdido seu laço de cabelo. Mesmo que achassem algo irrelevante, era um acessório que a menina sempre usava e tinha um carinho enorme, principalmente por ser sua cor favorita e um presente de sua tia paterna.

Demorou quase duas horas para finalmente chegarem ao trabalho de Chanyeol. No meio do caminho, houve uma batida que acabou atrapalhando todo o trânsito. Para sorte de Chanyeol, estava com Haeun, que cantarolava todas as músicas que tocavam no rádio do carro. Era sempre bom ter companhia de alguém para que pudesse distraí-lo, ainda mais de sua filha, que era sua felicidade e a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Depois de estacionar o carro, logo encontrou Kyungsoo entrando no elevador que o levaria até o andar onde trabalhavam. Park correu com Haeun no colo, que soltava risadas altas pelo desespero do pai enquanto Kyungsoo segurava a porta do elevador para que Chanyeol conseguisse entrar e não se atrasasse.

— Dormiu mais que a cama? — Kyungsoo perguntou, ajeitando a gravata.

— Você também não está no horário certo, Do Kyungsoo — rebateu, soltando uma risada. — Meu celular descarregou no meio da noite e nem percebi. Foi uma correria para que eu não me atrasasse

— Parece que você só teve duas horas de sono. Seu rosto está horrível com essas olheiras de um velho de oitenta anos de idade.

— Obrigado pelo elogio. Você também está lindo, meu amigo.

— Mas é sério. O que tirou seu sono essa noite? Perdeu até a hora. Você nunca perde a hora! — Chanyeol começou uma sessão de batidas contra o piso do elevador. Estava ansioso para que chegasse logo em seu andar. — E por que está tão ansioso assim? Parece até que vai participar de uma reunião.

— Só fiquei curioso com uma coisa que tirou o meu sono. Não é nada demais.

— E o que tirou o seu sono, Chanyeol?

— O assunto de ontem. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. — Olhou de rabo de olho para Haeun e logo Kyungsoo sacou o porquê de não tocar naquele assunto. Provavelmente Haeun abriria a boca para Baekhyun, já que passaria o dia com ele, como estava fazendo nos últimos dias. — Haeun, você quer perguntar para o Baekhyun se ele viu seu laço? — Haeun concordou, correndo pelos corredores assim que as portas do elevador se abriram. 

— Como alguém gosta tanto de ficar em uma empresa? A energia dela me inveja — Kyungsoo comentou, caminhando ao lado de Chanyeol. — E sobre o que estávamos conversando no elevador… Não tem o porquê de você ficar pensando nisso. É algo antigo. Você sabe que é um tabu falar sobre a família do Baekhyun dentro da empresa. 

— Eu sei disso, Kyungsoo. Mas você não acha estranho tentarem esconder isso de todos? A família Byun é conhecida por todo o nosso país, isso teria chegado até os jornais e até mesmo na internet. Nunca vi nada sobre o irmão do Baekhyun, nem antes nem depois da morte dele. Pelo menos você o conheceu.

— Eu só vi ele de vista e isso tem muito tempo. Como eu disse, a família Byun é muito reservada com tudo, tanto que só fomos descobrir sobre o filho do Baekbeom depois da morte dele. Nem sabíamos que ele era casado. — Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Chanyeol, que fez o mesmo. — Eu sei que é estranho, mas é melhor tirar isso da sua cabeça. Pode fazer mal até mesmo para o Baekhyun. Como o Junmyeon disse, isso afetou muito o nosso chefe. Ele ficaria irritado só em pensar que você está querendo descobrir algo que envolve a morte do próprio irmão.

— Vou tentar esquecer isso, mas vai ser complicado. É algo que deveríamos saber, não acha? Baekbeom era o irmão mais velho de Baekhyun e poderia muito bem herdar essa empresa.

— Claro que não, Chanyeol. É a família do Baekhyun, é claro que ele vai querer prezar por isso. Nós temos que respeitar a decisão dele e acabou. Meu Deus! Quando você ficou tão teimoso e fofoqueiro assim?

— Desculpa. Isso realmente me deixou curioso em um nível inexplicável. Às vezes preciso me controlar.

— É melhor mesmo, porque o Baekhyun está vindo. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, ligando rapidamente o computador.

— Kyungsoo, você pode analisar esses textos em inglês para mim? Preciso que estejam certinhos, porque enviarei amanhã de manhã. — Baekhyun entregou uma pasta preta para Kyungsoo, com um sorriso gentil nos olhos. Kyungsoo olhou um pouco assustado com aquele sorriso, concordando com a cabeça. — Bom dia, Park! — Foi a última coisa que Byun disse antes de caminhar de volta para seu escritório.

— Está bem. O que foi isso? — Do perguntou, um pouco confuso. — Ele deu bom dia para você?

— Isso o quê?

— Baekhyun dando bom dia para você.

— E o que tem?

— Que ele não dá bom dia para ninguém. Park Chanyeol, você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? Eu falo para você até sobre os relacionamentos da minha mãe. Você não venha tentando esconder algo de mim, porque eu sempre descubro.

— Deixa de ser doido, Kyungsoo. Eu não estou escondendo nada você. E eu lá tenho porte para me relacionar com alguém como Byun Baekhyun? Além disso, ele não deve nem ter tempo para pensar em sair com alguém. Você parece a minha mãe, credo.

— Vou ficar de olho em vocês dois!

**•**

— Jongdae disse que nossos e-mails foram respondidos. Ele marcou a reunião para essa sexta-feira — Junmyeon disse enquanto mexia no celular. Baekhyun estava ao seu lado, sentado em sua poltrona, lendo algo em seu computador. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim. Vai ser na parte da tarde mesmo? — Junmyeon murmurou um “Sim”.

— O que é isso na sua gravata? Está usando um laço rosa? — O Kim perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Por que está fazendo essa cara de idiota? — perguntou irritado. — Haeun deixou cair no estacionamento e eu resolvi guardar para entregá-la hoje. Você é muito exagerado, Junmyeon. Achei que tivesse algum inseto na minha roupa.

— Não é todo dia que vejo meu chefe com um laço rosa em seu terno todo preto. E está atacado por quê? Só fiz uma pergunta, seu grosso.

— Você sabe que tenho fobia de insetos e gritou como se tivesse visto algo de grave no meu terno.

— Vai mesmo querer discutir por causa disso? — A conversa fora interrompida com batidas fracas contra a porta pesada de madeira do escritório de Baekhyun. E antes que pudessem responder, puderam avistar o corpo pequeno atrás da porta. Baekhyun pôde perceber que Haeun estava com medo de estar atrapalhando algo, então apenas de um sorriso para que ela entrasse

— Aconteceu algo? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Eu só estava procurando pelo meu laço de cabelo. O senhor viu pelo corredor? — A voz baixa demonstrou que estava um pouco chateada. — Eu usei ontem pela manhã.

— Este aqui? — Baekhyun disse, apontando para o laço em seu terno. Haeun abriu um sorriso ao avistar o acessório que tanto procurava. — Você deixou cair ontem no estacionamento. Sorte que estava perto do meu carro. — Retirou o pequeno laço rosa bebê, entregando para Haeun, que corria em sua direção.

— Muito obrigada, tio Baekhyun! Desculpa! — Cobriu a boca ao perceber que havia chamado Baekhyun de tio.

— O que foi? Eu não ligo que me chame de tio, Haeun. Pode chamar o Junmyeon de tio Junmyeon também. Ele é um pouco chato, mas é um amor de pessoa. — Junmyeon lançou um olhar raivoso contra Baekhyun, que acabou gargalhando. — Cuide bem desse laço, viu? Seu cabelo é bem liso e ele pode escorregar com facilidade. 

— É Haeun, parece que você conseguiu amolecer o coração de rocha desse cara aqui. O que uma boa indicação de contrato não faz? — E agora foi a vez de Baekhyun lançar um olhar raivoso para Junmyeon, que ajeitou sua postura para se retirar da sala. Havia muita coisa para fazer e se ficasse parado, sabia que Baekhyun reclamaria. — Eu já vou indo fazer o meu trabalho. Um ótimo dia para você, Haeun!

— É melhor mesmo, porque amanhã passaremos o dia em uma reunião. — Junmyeon revirou os olhos antes de fechar a porta. — E aí, Haeun? Se atrasou hoje?

— Sim. O celular do papai ficou sem bateria e ele acabou acordando mais tarde. Você precisava vê-lo todo desesperado, correndo pela casa enquanto colocava a meia. Ainda derrubou café na mesa.

— Deve ter sido uma comédia. Mas você conseguiu tomar café da manhã?

— Sim. Também comi uma maçã no carro enquanto o papai dirigia.

Em todas as pequenas conversas que Baekhyun tinha com Haeun, podia perceber o quanto Chanyeol era protetor com sua filha. Sabia que ser pai solteiro não era algo fácil, já que seu irmão também era. Por este motivo, cada dia se interessava em saber mais sobre o Park, que, dentro daquele prédio, mostrava-se ser uma pessoa completamente diferente. Era algo complicado que precisava ter cuidado.

Não que estivesse usando Haeun, longe disso. Baekhyun gostou da pequena Park depois daquele pequeno diálogo que tiveram na sala de reunião, onde estavam reunidos com outras pessoas importantes para a empresa. E depois de ficarem horas conversando dentro daquele escritório, naquele mesmo dia, Baekhyun conseguiu perceber o quanto sentia falta de seu sobrinho. 

Toda vez que Byun encontrava uma criança, podia se lembrar perfeitamente de Baekhoon, seu falecido sobrinho. Mesmo que estivesse em uma praça de alimentação de um shopping qualquer, constantemente conseguia avistar uma criança, que sempre o encarava sorrindo. E só nesses momentos que Baekhyun conseguia encontrar paz e pureza, porque sabia que as crianças eram as pessoas mais puras no mundo. Não tinham nenhuma maldade e sempre eram as vítimas dos adultos inconsequentes.

Os dedos finos de Baekhyun digitavam rapidamente na caixa de pesquisa do YouTube, procurando uma música para que pudesse distraí-lo um pouco e afastar outros pensamentos que não deveriam estar em sua cabeça naquele momento. 

Haeun estava sentada no sofá preto que ficava bem no canto da sala, encarando a grande vista da cidade. Byun sempre deixava um dos seus tablets para que a pequena pudesse se distrair. Nem um adulto conseguia aguentar ficar em uma empresa por tanto tempo, quem dirá uma criança de seis anos de idade.

Do lado de fora, Chanyeol estava focado em sua pesquisa. Kyungsoo havia saído para pagar algumas contas no banco que ficava na esquina do lugar de onde trabalhavam. Estava rezando para que ninguém o interrompesse e muito menos passasse atrás de si. Caso fosse pego pesquisando sobre aquilo, poderia parar no meio da rua e Kyungsoo poderia ficar bravo consigo por estar fazendo aquilo.

O nome _Byun Baekbeom_ era bem destacado entre outras matérias que rolavam pela página da plataforma de pesquisa. Park não tinha noção do quanto a família de Baekhyun era poderosa, principalmente o patriarca, que atualmente estava aposentado. Foram raras as vezes em que Chanyeol encontrou o pai de Baekhyun pelos corredores da empresa. E todas as vezes que a presença daquele senhor rondava aquele lugar, Baekhyun ficava com o humor ainda pior do que o normal e era acostumado a engolir.

Depois de buscar todas as palavras chaves para achar uma pesquisa que mostrasse o que aconteceu naquele trágico dia, Chanyeol acabou achando um blog, que provavelmente tinha poucas visitas. A página era completamente escura, o que acabou assustando Chanyeol. O texto gigante acabou deixando o coreano um pouco mais curioso que o normal. 

Em cima do grande texto escrito pelo dono do blog, havia duas fotos de um carro totalmente amassado e algumas manchas de sangue. Aquilo foi algo que Park não esperava. Seus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente e por pouco não pulou da cadeira. Para sua sorte, que era rara, todos estavam focados em outras coisas e não prestavam atenção em si.

O dedo indicador passou levemente contra a pequena peça do mouse, descendo a página para que pudesse ler tudo o que estava escrito. No começo, explicava como o acidente ocorrera e também a data. Baekbeom havia falecido em setembro de dois mil e quatorze, depois de chocar o carro contra um caminhão que carregava lenhas. O motorista do caminhão acabou falecendo no local junto a Baekbeom e seu filho. 

Pelo o que estava escrito, o pai de Baekhyun fez com que toda a mídia escondesse e também dizia que ele havia pagado para que jornais e tablóides não postassem sobre. 

Chanyeol continuou sem entender o porquê do antigo CEO querer esconder tudo isso da mídia, mesmo sendo dono de uma família influente no país. Quando desceu mais a página, encontrou outro parágrafo longo, onde falava sobre teorias que cercavam toda morte de Baekbeom. E aí Park conseguiu captar tudo o que aconteceu naquela época. 

Segundo o dono do blog, o pai de Baekhyun tinha uma grande culpa na morte do próprio filho e do neto. E tendo contatos com políticos e até mesmo delegados, conseguiu arrastar toda investigação para baixo dos tapetes. 

O aperto no coração de Chanyeol fora tão grande que acabou fechando a página enquanto tentava controlar suas mãos que tremiam. Deletou todo histórico para que não deixasse rastros e correu para o banheiro. Jogou rapidamente um pouco de água gelada em seu rosto, podendo perceber pelo espelho que já estava corado.

Não que aquilo pudesse afetar sua vida, mas era algo que assustava Chanyeol. Como um pai poderia fazer algo contra o próprio filho e contra o próprio neto, que ainda era uma criança? Era difícil achar uma explicação para tudo aquilo. 

Mesmo que não fosse próximo de Baekhyun, sentia medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com ele. Todos daquela prédio sabiam o quanto a relação de Baekhyun com pai era fria como uma geleira. E pensar naquilo deixou Chanyeol ansioso. Só queria entender o porquê de estar daquela maneira.

Respirou incontáveis vezes até que voltasse ao normal. Provavelmente Kyungsoo já havia chegado e estava a sua procura. Saiu do banheiro, percebendo que os corredores estavam vazios. Andou até sua mesa, fingindo que estava bem, vendo que Kyungsoo estava guardando as folhas dentro da pasta entregue para ele algumas horas atrás.

— Por que parece que você viu um fantasma? — perguntou o amigo de Chanyeol, olhando-o confusamente. — Está tudo bem?

— Acho que minha pressão caiu por alguns minutos. Já estou um pouco melhor.

— Nossa, cara! Você realmente está precisando descansar um pouco. Não quer ir para outro lugar? O Junmyeon está tomando café. É melhor, porque pelo menos se alimenta um pouco. Aproveita que a nossa cozinha está bem cheia de comidas hoje. — Chanyeol apenas concordou, indo até a cozinha do prédio.

Na maioria das vezes, aquele cômodo ficava vazio ou apenas com duas pessoas dentro, então estava rezando para que pelo menos tivesse uma pessoa ali dentro. Não queria ter que explicar o motivo de estar daquele jeito. Mesmo que tentasse transparecer uma imagem normal, estava nervoso demais para isso.

Girou a maçaneta, ouvindo a voz de Junmyeon, que provavelmente estava em uma ligação. Já era de se esperar encontrar o mais velho lá, já que sempre estava com fome e usava aquele cômodo para atender algumas ligações. Percebendo a presença de Park, o Kim apenas cumprimentou-o, ainda com o celular na orelha. 

Chanyeol sentou-se em um dos sofás, inclinando-se para pegar o pacote de torradas que estava em cima da mesa. Mastigou o pequeno pedaço do alimento, tentando não fazer barulho, mesmo que Junmyeon o olhasse estranho.

— Preciso desligar. Na sexta-feira poderemos falar mais sobre isso durante a reunião — Junmyeon disse antes de se despedir e desligar o aparelho. — Só veio aqui pra comer uma torrada? 

— Eu só vim aqui para esfriar um pouco a cabeça, Junmyeon — respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Minha pressão caiu por alguns minutos e resolvi usar a cozinha para pelo menos descansar.

— Realmente, você está bem abatido. Não dormiu durante a noite? Sabe que o sono da noite é o mais importante. — Chanyeol soltou uma risada. Era de costume Junmyeon sempre se preocupar com os funcionários. — Se quiser, pode dormir um pouco no sofá. Hoje as coisas estão mais calmas aqui, por incrível que pareça.

— Pode ficar tranquilo. Tentarei dormir por alguns minutos antes de voltar ao trabalho. Pode ficar de olho na Haeun por mim?

— Baekhyun já faz isso por nós dois todos os dias.

**•**

— O que está assistindo? — Baekhyun perguntou, espreguiçando-se na poltrona depois de passar quase uma hora e meia respondendo e-mails importantes da empresa. — Haeun? — chamou a pequena mais um vez, avistando-a totalmente focada no tablet enquanto usava fones de ouvido. — Haeun? — Byun chamou mais uma vez, recebendo um olhar da mais nova, que rapidamente retirou os fones dos ouvidos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — indagou, um pouco confusa. Baekhyun apenas deu uma risada pela expressão de espanto dela.

— Só pensei que estivesse cochilando. Já viu como está seu pai? Ele deve sentir ciúmes de ver você comigo todos os dias. — Haeun deu uma risada, sendo acompanhada por Baekhyun.

— Ele deve estar muito ocupado, tio Baek. Toda vez que ele está fazendo alguma coisa do trabalho, eu não posso nem fazer barulho.

— Entendo. Também sou assim na maioria das vezes. Ele também trabalha em casa? — Haeun concordou com a cabeça. — Hm… Eu também não sabia sobre isso.

— Tem muitas coisas que as pessoas não sabem sobre o papai. Aposto que você não deve saber que ele tem várias meias de super heróis. Papai também gosta muito de tocar violão quando estamos sozinhos e sem nada para fazer.

— Uau! Ele sabe tocar violão?

— Sim. Piano também. Papai ama música, mas prefere tocar só para mim, porque sente vergonha. Nem pra vovó ele gosta de tocar.

— Não sabia sobre essa timidez do seu pai. Você também é tímida?

— Um pouco. Ainda mais se for a minha primeira vez conhecendo a pessoa. Quando vi o senhor pela primeira vez, fiquei com o coração apertado, porque papai também falava que você era uma pessoa muito fechada.

— É… Eu sou um pouco fechado porque preciso manter uma imagem séria na empresa. — Suspirou alto, ajeitando a coluna na poltrona. — Mas isso não significa que eu seja uma pessoa ruim. Seu pai tem uma imagem muito distorcida sobre mim.

— Só acho que vocês deveriam se conhecer melhor. — Byun olhou para Haeun, estreitando os olhos, querendo saber até onde Haeun queria chegar. — É sério, tio Baek. Vocês dois não sabem nada um sobre o outro. Seria legal se conhecerem um pouco, entende?

— É apenas uma relação de chefe e funcionário, Haeun. Não tem como eu conhecer melhor um funcionário.

— Se não quisesse, não ficaria me perguntando sobre o papai. Sou criança, mas não sou burra, tio Baek. — Baekhyun abriu a boca, um pouco surpreso pelas palavras da mais nova. — Se quiser, posso te falar o número do celular que o papai usa. Sei de cabeça para casos de emergência.

— Não precisa disso, Haeun. Só faço essas perguntas para termos algo para conversar. Ficar nessa sala lendo papéis, respondendo e-mails e atendendo ligações é um cansaço. Preciso conversar um pouco, não acha?

— Eu sei disso, tio Baek. Mas conhecer pessoas novas também é legal, sabia? Nós nos conhecemos e eu amei muito.

— Eu e o seu pai já nos conhecemos, Haeun. Só que temos apenas uma relação de chefe e funcionário, como eu disse antes.

— Você deveria sair mais, tio Baek. Trabalhar muito não faz mal? Você tem amigos para sair? Quando passo o final de semana com a vovó, meu pai sempre sai com os amigos e ele sempre volta feliz. Ele sempre fala que sair com amigos faz bem.

— Eu nem tenho tempo para isso, pequena. Nossa, é tão estranho receber sermão de uma criança. Você está certa, mas meu trabalho não me permite ter esses privilégios. — Haeun soltou uma risada. — Do que está rindo?

— Você não tem amigos.

— É claro que eu tenho. Junmyeon é meu amigo, sabia? Não é apenas um funcionário, é um amigo também.

— Vocês dois deveriam sair um pouco. Shoppings são divertidos, sabia? Tem até um parque onde adultos também podem brincar.

— Eu vou ao shopping algumas vezes, mas é apenas para distrair um pouco a cabeça.

— Shopping é para se divertir, tio Baek! Você conseguiu deixar a palavra shopping sem graça.

— Ah, é? Pois saiba que eu sempre faço compras lá.

— Agora sim… Amo quando o papai compra vestidos pra mim. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sempre estou vestindo um vestido diferente.

— Impossível não perceber isso. Afinal, já vai dar o horário de almoço. Acho que é melhor procurar seu pai para poderem almoçar juntos.

— Você não vai almoçar também? — perguntou Haeun.

— Vou sim, princesa.

— Por que não almoça comigo e com o papai? — Haeun perguntou mais uma vez, um pouco mais animada.

— Porque preciso terminar mais algumas coisas. Pode ir almoçar, pequena. Está liberada. — Sorriu, vendo Haeun correr em direção a saída do escritório.

O relógio no pulso de Baekhyun indicava que já se passava das duas horas da tarde. Sua barriga implorava por algum alimento, mas não estava com nenhuma vontade de sair de seu escritório. Sabia que Junmyeon já estava em algum restaurante próximo, entupindo-se de comida. Pegou suas chaves que estava próximo ao pote de canetas e também se retirou do escritório.

O prédio estava um pouco mais vazio por conta do horário. A dor na coluna, algo que já era normal em sua rotina cansativa, começava a dar pequenos sinais. Havia esquecido de marcar uma vaga no spa de Sooyoung, uma moça que virou sua grande amiga e a única pessoa que conseguia cuidar bem de sua coluna ferida. 

Pegou rapidamente seu celular, mandando uma mensagem para a mulher, decidindo que iria na semana que vem por conta da quantidade de coisas que ainda tinha para resolver. Rolando o dedo pelo celular grande que quase escapava de seus dedos, Baekhyun avistou algumas chamadas perdidas de seu pai. Revirou os olhos, botando em modo avião e logo enfiando o aparelho dentro do bolso da calça social que vestia.

O lugar onde costumava almoçar com frequência não ficava muito longe do prédio, por isso decidiu caminhar até o estabelecimento. Guardou a chave também no bolso da calça, já que não seria usada. O dia estava muito bonito para uma estação de outono, que era sempre carregada pelo frio forte de Seul, principalmente na parte da noite. 

O restaurante era comandado por uma senhora, que sempre lhe tratava como uma joia rara por ser um dos clientes mais antigos do lugar. Baekhyun nunca enjoava daquela comida maravilhosa que tinha gosto de casa e família.

O barulho do sino ecoou pelos ouvidos de Baekhyun assim que abriu a porta de vidro do restaurante. O rosto um pouco cansado fora virado para sua direção e o sorriso se destacou nos lábios secos da senhora. Baekhyun caminhou em passos lentos, ainda um pouco envergonhado por ser sumido assim por tanto tempo, sem dar explicações. Era um cliente fiel naquele restaurante e o seu sumiço provavelmente havia preocupado a moça de cabelos grisalhos com quem tanto conversava durante a hora do almoço.

— Baekhyun! Quanto tempo que eu não via você, meu rapaz! — Baekhyun sorriu com as palavras de Jieun. — Por onde você estava? Fiquei preocupada durante todas essas semanas.

— Olá, Jieun. Eu fiquei muito ocupado com o trabalho e acabei precisando comer no prédio. Como está? — Sentou-se em uma das mesas vazias que ficava ao fim do restaurante.

— Eu estou bem, querido. Está se alimentando bem? Eu sei muito bem que você deixa de comer para trabalhar.

— Estou sim, Jieun, por incrível que pareça. Fico feliz por reencontrar a senhora novamente.

— Vou pegar o cardápio para você e já volto. — A senhora correu para o balcão de madeira, pegando um dos cardápios e entregando para Byun, que começou a ler para escolher seu pedido.

— Eu vou querer um _nakji bokkeum_. Ainda tem?

— Para você, tem tudo, querido. Minhyuk, prepare um _nakji bokkeum_ para a mesa do Baekhyun, por favor. — O homem de aparência jovem apenas concordou com a cabeça, anotando o pedido em um pequeno bloco. — Como está indo a empresa? Deve ser complicado administrar algo tão grande. Admiro demais sua paciência. Eu quase passo mal cuidando desse restaurante. — Baekhyun soltou uma risada.

— Sexta-feira teremos uma reunião e espero muito conseguir esses patrocínios. Eles são importantes demais para empresa.

— Você vai conseguir, Baekhyun. Você tem muito jeito para isso. Caso não tivesse, seu pai não teria escolhido você para herdar a empresa, mesmo sendo o filho mais novo. Então pode deixando esse medo de lado e realmente se preparar para as respostas boas.

— Se eu falar para a senhora como consegui chegar até esses contratos, vou virar uma piada. — Jieun olhou confusa para Baekhyun. — A babá da filha de um dos meus funcionários acabou sofrendo um pequeno acidente e está precisando ficar de repouso, então ele precisa levar a própria filha para o trabalho. Ela acabou me ajudando a escolher alguns artistas para patrocínio.

— Uau! Sério? Eu sempre disse que você tem jeito com crianças.

— Ela sempre me faz companhia, já que fico sozinho na maioria das vezes. É uma criança muito doce. Ela me lembra muito o Baekhoon… É incrível isso.

— Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido uma ajuda no trabalho, mesmo que seja de uma criança. — Deu uma risada. — E o pai dela não liga muito para isso?

— Ele é muito focado no trabalho e acaba nem percebendo. É bom saber que ele confia em mim para ficar com a Haeun. Ela me entende como uma pessoa adulta e até me deu sermão hoje.

— Então o nome da princesa é Haeun? — Byun concordou com a cabeça. — Que tal trazê-la algum dia aqui? Pode até trazer o pai da princesa também. — Baekhyun abriu um sorriso enquanto olhava para os próprios dedos em cima da mesa.— Vou pegar o seu prato. Espero ver você mais vezes aqui. Não some desse jeito porque eu sou idosa e não aguento ficar sem ver o meu príncipe de terno.

**•**

Kyungsoo contou todas as folhas até chegar o número trinta e suspirou satisfeito ao perceber que todas estavam dentro da pasta que Baekhyun havia lhe entregado mais cedo. Ainda não tinha visto Chanyeol, que havia ficado na cozinha do prédio. Provavelmente estava almoçando com Haeun por conta do horário. Pegou o celular que estava na mesa do computador, logo digitando o número do amigo de trabalho que atendeu em questão de segundos.

— Cadê você, cara? — Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a falar na ligação.

— Eu estou bem atrás de você. Saí para almoçar com a Haeun — respondeu Chanyeol, desligando o aparelho. Kyungsoo virou para trás e soltou uma risada. — Desculpa por sair sem avisar. Quem me acordou foi a Haeun, acabei dormindo dentro da cozinha e por pouco não perdi o horário de almoço.

— Conseguiram almoçar bem? — perguntou Kyungsoo. Chanyeol apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentando-se em sua mesa. — Parece que sexta-feira será a reunião para o patrocínio. Não sei o porquê, mas estou ansioso para que tudo dê certo. Será um grande salto nas nossas vendas.

— Também espero que tudo dê certo. Junmyeon fica o dia inteiro falando sobre isso por aqui, até os seguranças já estão sabendo sobre essa tal reunião. Mas você sabe que isso vai acabar dando certo, Baekhyun tem sempre sorte com isso. Ele é bom no que faz.

— Hm… Elogiando Byun Baekhyun? Parece que esse sono te afetou mesmo.

— Você sabe que ele é realmente bom, Kyungsoo. Tanto que hoje em dia herda a empresa do pai. — Park engoliu seco ao citar o pai de Baekhyun. — Acho que é melhor eu terminar isso, preciso sair cedo.

— Tem algum compromisso?

— Não. Quero apenas dormir cedo para compensar o sono que perdi. Haeun, por que está tão quieta?

— Estou esperando o tio Baek chegar — respondeu a mais nova. Kyungsoo e Chanyeol olharam estranho um para o outro ao ouvirem aquele apelido. — Ele vai demorar muito?

— Ele provavelmente deve ter ido almoçar, Haeun — Chanyeol respondeu sem interesse algum.

— Parece que seu pai está com ciúmes porque a filha não quer saber mais dele. Perdendo o posto para o próprio chefe, tsc. — Chanyeol revirou os olhos com o comentário do amigo. Haeun e Kyungsoo apenas gargalharam da expressão do maior. — Park Chanyeol é muito sensível.

— Cala a boca, Kyungsoo! — rebateu com um bico infantil nos lábios. — Você não tem algo mais importante para fazer?

As horas se passaram rapidamente como se tivessem sido sopradas pelo vento. Baekhyun estava tirando o próprio carro do estacionamento. Ligou o rádio para que não ficasse tudo em silêncio. Despediu-se dos seguranças e fechou os vidros para que pudesse ligar o ar-condicionado.

Planejava dormir mais cedo. Bocejava a cada cinco minutos e odiava dirigir enquanto estava com sono. Quando parou com o carro no sinal que estava vermelho, sentiu o próprio celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Pegou-o, vendo a palavra _pai_ brilhar na tela. Revirou os olhos, pensando se atenderia ou não, mas poderia ser algo importante. Arrastou o botão para o lado direito, logo atendendo aquela ligação.

— Alô? — Baekhyun ouviu a voz rouca em seu ouvido esquerdo, já sentindo vontade de desligar. Odiava aquele homem só de ouvir sua voz. — Baekhyun, você está me ouvindo?

— Oi, pai. Estou sim — respondeu sem nenhum ânimo. — Aconteceu algo? — Passou a mão no volante, um pouco impaciente pela demora do trânsito.

— Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas da empresa. Está disponível na sexta-feira à noite? — Baekhyun engoliu seco, já sabendo qual era o motivo daquela conversa.

— Eu tenho uma reunião pela parte da manhã. Não podemos marcar para outro dia? — Tentou se afastar, sabendo que seria falho.

— A reunião será de manhã. Não custa nada vir dar uma visitinha para o seu pai. Ou esqueceu de mim? — O mais novo suspirou frustrado, passando a mão no rosto, tentando controlar a própria raiva.

— Eu vou chegar cansado em casa. Precisa mesmo ser nessa sexta-feira?

— Sim, Baekhyun. Estarei esperando você para o jantar. Seja pontual, por favor. — Assim que a chamada foi encerrada, Baekhyun jogou o celular contra o banco do passageiro. O grito ficou entalado em sua garganta e a vontade de chorar também. Seu corpo chegava a tremer de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Só de ouvir a voz daquele homem, seu humor se afundava depressa.

Durante todo caminho, a mente de Baekhyun ficou nublada. Não conseguia pensar em nada e só aquele pequeno diálogo que teve com seu pai havia acabado com o seu dia. Provavelmente tiraria sua noite de sono que estava planejada. Não conhecia entender o porquê de seu pai continuar tentando se aproximar de si, mesmo sabendo que era odiado por todos da família.

Byun Baekhyun conseguia entender perfeitamente o lado de sua mãe, que havia abandonado o marido depois do falecimento de Baekbeom. Ninguém conseguia suportar o egocentrismo e as maldades que aquele homem possuía. Chegava a ser triste só de imaginar o futuro solitário de seu pai, mas Byun estava longe de sentir pena daquele homem que destruiu a própria família por motivos completamente bestas.


	3. Noite fria com cheiro de álcool.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS - NOITE FRIA COM CHEIRO ÁLCOOL**

Baekhyun nunca odiou tanto uma sexta-feira como essa. Em poucos minutos, começaria a reunião para os futuros patrocínios da empresa. Seus olhos demonstravam o quanto estava cansado e a noite mal dormida. Quando chegou no prédio, entrou direto para o seu escritório, não querendo contato com ninguém. Sabia que mais tarde teria um estresse muito maior e precisava se controlar para não surtar.

Relaxou a coluna na poltrona escura, esperando a hora passar para que finalmente pudesse sair de sua sala sem ser bombardeado pelas perguntas de Junmyeon, que provavelmente já havia recebido ligação de seu pai para que deixasse sua agenda livre para o jantar. Até pensou em chamar Haeun para lhe fazer companhia, mas estava tão estressado que preferia que a pequena Park não o visse daquela maneira.

Suspirou alto, girando a poltrona para frente da grande janela do escritório que dava uma grande vista para a cidade movimentada. Até pensou em ligar para sua mãe, mas sabia que provavelmente ela estaria ocupada com o restaurante que havia estreado alguns meses junto ao novo marido. Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar do sorriso da mãe ao mostrar o novo homem de sua vida, que tinha o maior apoio do Byun mais novo. Depois de presenciar todas as discussões de seus pais, Baekhyun preferia mil vezes vê-los separados e felizes do que juntos com tantas brigas. A felicidade de Baekhee era a sua também e era a única pessoa de sua família que ainda lhe apoiava em tudo.

As batidas na porta quebraram os pensamentos de Baekhyun, que deu um pequeno salto vergonhoso ao se assustar com o barulho. Girou novamente a poltrona, vociferando um “Entre” e não se sentindo surpreso ao ver Junmyeon logo aparecendo, chamando-o para a reunião.

— Nossos futuros parceiros acabaram de chegar. Estão a sua espera na nossa sala de reunião — disse, logo saindo da sala, sabendo que Baekhyun queria espaço. O CEO apenas levantou-se, saindo de sua sala. Passando pelos corredores, acabou encontrando Chanyeol, que também percebeu sua presença, lançando-lhe um “Bom dia”.

A sala de reunião não ficava muito longe da sua, então em poucos segundos já estava dentro da sala, cercado por homens engravatados. Baekhyun acabou soltando uma risada ao perceber que nenhum CEO das empresas escolhidas estavam lá, e sim dois homens que estavam os representando. Aquilo deixou Byun frustrado e com uma vontade gigante de desistir. Mas precisava mais que tudo daquilo, era uma ótima ajuda para o futuro de sua empresa.

— Olá, boa tarde a todos! Espero que estejam ótimos — Baekhyun começou, levantando-se e indo até a frente das mesas, onde ficava o projetor que era usado nas reuniões. 

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun estava nervoso em uma reunião. 

— Um dos funcionários enviou um e-mail convidativo para as duas agências, SM Entertainment e Awesome ENT, onde o grupo Red Velvet e o ator Park Seojoon estavam sendo convidados para serem patrocinados pela nossa empresa. — Caminhou para o lado, explicando com gestos, como sempre fazia. — Como nos últimos meses nossas vendas vêm caindo, seria uma estratégia de marketing para nossa empresa.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Baekhyun, sabendo que aquilo poderia passar uma má impressão aos agentes. 

— Mas isso não seria algo que apenas sairia bem para a minha empresa, e sim para os seus artistas também. Já que a minha empresa se trata de uma empresa de eletrônicos, equipamentos seriam dados de graça para as produções dos videoclipes do grupo da SM Entertainment. Já no caso do ator, também daríamos nossos eletrônicos para ele. Claro, além do valor estimado do contrato. Os celulares seriam usados em todos os lugares. Caso os artistas sejam vistos divulgando outra marca, a empresa será obrigada a pagar uma multa de quinhentos mil dólares. Pode parecer uma oferta desesperadora e um pouco caída, mas juro que estarei dando o meu melhor para os artistas de vocês. — Byun encerrou, se apoiando na grande mesa da sala. — Alguma pergunta?

— Uau! Você foi bem direto. Já faz um tempo que a nossa empresa, SM Entertainment, vem querendo abrir uma parceria com a sua, senhor Byun Baekhyun. — O CEO tentou esconder o sorriso que insistia em sair de seus lábios. Aquilo era uma ótima notícia, certo? — E a proposta é bem interessante, acho que daríamos certo. — Junmyeon cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a felicidade.

— E o que o senhor acha? — Baekhyun perguntou para o outro agente, que continuava pensativo.

— E-eu não sei muito bem ainda. É uma oferta ótima, mas nosso ator seria obrigado a usar os celulares e outros eletrônicos nos dramas? — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, achando que já tinha deixado aquilo explícito.

— Também iríamos patrocinar os dramas. Afinal, usariam nossas coisas. Seria uma troca justa, já que, pelo o que eu vi, Seojoon tem dramas grandes na Coréia do Sul. O que acha? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando por uma resposta.

— Está bem — o agente disse, concordando com tudo que Baekhyun havia dito. — Vamos assinar os papéis agora? — Junmyeon rapidamente botou os papéis do contrato em cima da mesa, surpreendendo os agentes com a rapidez.

— Podem tirar o tempo que quiserem para lerem sobre o contrato. Precisarei sair agora. Podem deixar os papéis com o Junmyeon, certo? — Junmyeon olhou estranho para Baekhyun, buscando entender o porquê de estar abandonando a reunião tão cedo. — Junmyeon, qualquer coisa, você pode me chamar. Estarei na minha sala cuidando de algumas coisas importantes.

Caminhou para fora com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo menos teria algo de bom naquele dia que seria destruído em algumas horas. Sem perceber, acabou esbarrando com Haeun, que corria pelos corredores a sua procura. A menina ainda usava um laço rosa bebê nos fios escuros e longos e também um vestido branco.

— Oi, Haeun, aconteceu algo? — perguntou um pouco preocupado.

— Não vi o senhor o dia todo. Estava ocupado? — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, tentando segurar a vontade de rir ao ver o rosto assustado de Haeun. — Oh, me desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar.

— Não se preocupe, Haeun. Já terminei a minha reunião e ficarei na minha sala. Seu pai está muito ocupado? — A pequena afirmou, mesmo que Baekhyun já soubesse da resposta. — Quer vir comigo? Eu peço para o Junmyeon trazer sorvete para nós dois. — Haeun bateu palmas, logo se arrependendo quando o som saiu alto demais.

Mandou uma mensagem para Junmyeon, pedindo para que ele comprasse os sorvetes depois que pegasse os contratos que estavam sendo assinados. Olhou para a janela, percebendo que o dia estava nublado, e suspirou alto. Dias nublados eram sempre os piores. 

Haeun estava ao seu lado, cantarolando uma música coreana, como de costume. Ao passar pela área dos funcionários, conseguiu enxergar Chanyeol tomando café enquanto conversava com Kyungsoo. Ele parecia um pouco tenso. Baekhyun apenas preferiu ignorar, odiava se intrometer em assuntos pessoais de outras pessoas.

Haeun apenas acenou para o pai antes de entrar na sala de Baekhyun. O ar-condicionado estava ligando, o que fez com que a menina estremessesse. O CEO correu rapidamente para pegar o controle e desligá-lo. Precisava parar de deixar nos quinze graus, porque aquele escritório ficava uma cópia da Antártida.

— Fique com o meu sobretudo, vai se esquentar melhor — Baekhyun disse, retirando o sobretudo e entregando para a mais nova.

— Não vai ficar com frio? — O mais velho negou com a cabeça e Haeun apenas concordou, vestindo-o e sentindo-se quentinha. — Hoje eu vi que o senhor estava triste, tio Baek. Aconteceu alguma coisa de ruim? — Byun soltou um riso anasalado pela preocupação de Haeun.

— Só tive uns problemas familiares, querida. Não precisa se preocupar. Prometo que vai passar.

— Hm… Está tudo bem mesmo? — perguntou novamente.

— Está sim. É só algo que meu pai está querendo conversar comigo e eu acabo ficando um pouco ansioso.

— Ele vai brigar com você? Você já não é um adulto, tio Baek?

— Um adulto que é quase uma marionete nas mãos do meu pai. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumado com isso.

— Se precisar de ajuda para não ficar triste, posso te ajudar. — Byun deu um sorriso um pouco envergonhado. Achava a coisa mais fofa quando Haeun tentava lidar com os seus problemas, mesmo sendo uma criança de seis anos de idade. — É sério, tio Baek. Papai sempre disse que eu devo animar toda vez que um amiguinho meu está triste.

— E eu sou o seu amiguinho? — Haeun concordou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Achei que fosse o seu tio Baek.

— Os dois.

A conversa fora interrompida quando Junmyeon abriu a porta, segurando dois picolés em uma mão e na outra tinha uma pasta, provavelmente com os contratos. O mais velho caminhou até a mesa de seu chefe enquanto Haeun o olhava um pouco curiosa e também de olho em um dos picolés em sua mão.

— Os contratos estão aqui. Ainda precisei falar com um dos CEO, porque o agente disse tudo errado. Eles não são nem um pingo profissionais e sempre dão o recado completamente ao contrário — Junmyeon comentou irritado. — E aqui está os sorvetes que você pediu. — Entregou um picolé para Haeun e o outro para Baekhyun. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de frente para o Byun. — Ah, Jongdae pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso. 

— O que é isso? — Byun indagou. Pegou o pequeno papel, que parecia um convite, e arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando novamente para Junmyeon.

— Um convite de casamento. Ele finalmente pediu a mão da Sunyoung em casamento. Pediu para que eu entregasse para todos os funcionários da empresa.

— Jongdae vai casar? Desde quando ele namora? — Junmyeon revirou os olhos, impaciente. — Eu não tomo conta da vida dos outros igual a você, Kim Junmyeon.

— Todo mundo sabe sobre isso, Baekhyun. Se ao menos interagisse com os seus funcionários, estaria sabendo sobre. Ele vive falando sobre a noiva para todo canto, é um bobo apaixonado.

— Ei, não fale assim com o tio Baek! — Haeun repreendeu Junmyeon, deixando-o assustado. — Ele está triste hoje. Precisa animar os amiguinhos que estão triste. — O mais velho entre os três arqueou as sobrancelhas, querendo entender.

— Está triste? Por quê? — Baekhyun engoliu seco, sabendo que teria que se explicar.

— Meu pai não falou com você? — O Kim negou com a cabeça, esperando pela resposta. — Ele me ligou ontem a noite. Quer que eu vá jantar com ele hoje, mas eu não quero.

— Você está triste porque não quer jantar com o seu pai? — indagou Haeun.

— Não. Eu e ele não temos uma relação boa por coisas do passado — respondeu seco. — Não é melhor mudarmos de assunto? Já vou precisar aturar esse assunto durante o jantar. Haeun, por que não usa o tablet? — A menina correu até o sofá, pegando o tablet e conectando os fones de ouvido.

— Você não contou pra ela sobre isso, ‘né? — Junmyeon perguntou assustado.

— Ela é uma criança, Junmyeon. Não preciso contar minhas responsabilidades de adulto para ela. Só falei que eu tinha um sobrinho, mas contei de uma forma mais limpa para que ela não ficasse assustada. Eu sou próximo de Haeun porque ela é como se fosse o meu sobrinho. — Abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, esforçando-se para controlar as lágrimas. Seus olhos já ardiam como um inferno, não podia desabar na frente de ninguém. Era uma regra sua.

— Ele quer conversar sobre isso?

— Eu não sei. Mas como ele é um idiota sujo, vai citar sobre isso no jantar. Não entendo o porquê dele continuar me chamando pra aquela casa. Não tenho mais nada para fazer naquele inferno.

— Provavelmente ele queira falar sobre os negócios da família. Sabe como seu pai era com essa empresa e até hoje tem medo de que ela quebre, mesmo que você seja bom administrando o negócio.

— Meu pai usa isso para tentar se aproximar de mim e tentar tocar na minha ferida. Junmyeon, você não tem noção do quanto ele é sujo ao ponto de tentar machucar o único filho que sobrou. Eu nem sei como ainda estou administrando essa empresa. Achei que ele fosse entregar de mãos beijadas para o idiota do sobrinho dele. Não sei como pessoas ruins vivem por tanto tempo sendo que só sabem plantar maldade.

— Não fale isso, Baekhyun. Ele é o seu pai.

— Que não cumpre nem a metade do papel — completou, completamente irritado. — Eu só queria que ele me esquecesse de vez. Ele ainda tem muito dinheiro para sustentar os próprios luxos pelo resto da vida. Todo mundo sabe que ele faz isso pra me provocar.

— Sua mãe sabe sobre isso? — Byun mordeu os próprios lábios, um pouco nervoso.

— Mais ou menos.

— Como assim mais ou menos? Você não fala sobre isso para ela?

— Não gosto de falar com a minha mãe sobre o meu pai. Eu sei que é um assunto que incomoda ela até a unha do pé. Eu aproveito as únicas horas que tenho com ela. Você sabe, minha mãe é muito ocupada por causa do restaurante.

— Mas ela é a sua mãe, Baekhyun. Ela pode muito bem te ajudar, pedindo para que seu pai lhe deixe em paz.

— Ela sabe um pouco sobre os jantares ridículos que ele marca só para me infernizar. Da última vez ela disse que era para eu bloquear o número do meu pai, mas não consigo. Isso é muito estranho. Ela brigou feio com o meu pai para que ele parasse com isso, mas nada adiantou. Esse imbecil ficou de deboche durante toda a ligação. Ele não vai mudar nunca.

— Espero de verdade que esse jantar não seja tão estressante quanto imagina. Qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, ok? Você é chato, mas amo a nossa amizade. — Baekhyun soltou uma risada fraca.

Ficou sozinho dentro do escritório junto a Haeun, que parecia entretida demais no próprio mundinho. Baekhyun afundou-se em todos os papéis que estavam em sua mesa, entupindo-se de trabalho, como de costume, para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Fez ligações importantes, adiantando tudo, já que não trabalhava durante os fins de semana e o prédio ficava apenas com os seguranças.

[…]

— Até Jongdae vai casar e você ainda não pediu a mão da Jihyun. Vai ficar nisso até quando? — Chanyeol comentou enquanto comia uma das torradas. — Ela vai acabar pedindo antes.

— Eu estou esperando o momento certo. Não é fácil — Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Vocês estão juntos tem quase quatro anos, Kyungsoo.

— E você, quando vai arrumar alguém? Me julgar é fácil, ‘né? — Park revirou os olhos, sabendo que voltariam naquele assunto novamente. — Se não deu certo com o Jongin, bola pra frente, meu amigo.

— Você também acha que é fácil. Sou pai solteiro e quase ninguém gosta de se relacionar com outras pessoas que têm filhos. E também preciso fazer um estudo grande com a pessoa, porque a segurança da minha filha vem em primeiro lugar.

— Eu sei disso, Chanyeol. Mas você não pode ficar sozinho para sempre. Você é um cara legal e merece alguém ao seu lado.

— Eu tenho total conhecimento disso. Já podemos mudar de assunto ou você vai criar uma conta no Tinder pra mim também?

— Bem, não seria uma má ideia. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se ofendido. Kyungsoo soltou uma risada escandalosa, que logo fora cortada por Junmyeon que entrava dentro da cozinha. — Olá, Junmyeon, como vai? — perguntou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Cansado como sempre. E você?

— Igualmente. Acho que vou me isolar em uma ilha deserta durante alguns dias. Não aguento mais trabalhar.

— As férias já estão chegando, Kyungsoo — Junmyeon comentou. — Aguarde mais um pouco e vai poder ter tempo para pedir Jihyun em casamento. — Chanyeol gargalhou alto, batendo palmas, deixando Kyungsoo vermelho de tão nervoso. — Vai acabar virando um tomate de tão vermelho.

— E você, Junmyeon? Quase um ano sem sair com ninguém e acha que tem moral pra falar de mim.

— Não estou saindo com ninguém, porque sou uma pessoa ocupada e não tenho tempo para isso — justificou-se, demonstrando sua raiva. Chanyeol amava presenciar aquelas discussões de camarote. — Se eu quisesse, já estaria até casado.

— A verdade é que você não tem jeito. Não tem problema, o mestre aqui te ensina.

— Ensinar o que? Quase passou mal quando a Jihyun te mandou uma mensagem pela primeira vez. Ela teve muito mais atitude que você, Kyungsoo. Não venha inventar histórias, porque você conta tudo quando está bêbado.

A discussão durou até Baekhyun chegar na cozinha também. O CEO acabou se assustando ao ver que os três amigos estavam reunidos dentro daquele lugar. Sentiu-se envergonhado. Haeun, que estava atrás de si, correu rapidamente, agarrando-se nas pernas longas de Chanyeol, que sorriu tímido.

— Pai, o tio Baek comprou sorvete pra mim! — Haeun foi a primeira a quebrar aquele silêncio desnecessário na cozinha. — Também fiquei brincando no tablet dele.

— E você agradeceu? — Haeun negou com a cabeça. — Então agradeça. Não se lembra do que conversamos?

— Não precisa agradecer — Baekhyun se intrometeu. — Ela é uma boa garota e merece. Só está me fazendo companhia durante esses dias. — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos com a confissão repentina de Baekhyun, olhando para Chanyeol. O Byun arqueou as sobrancelhas, virando-se para pegar uma garrafa de água na geladeira. — Junmyeon, Chorong está procurando por você. — Somente aquelas palavras fizeram com que o Kim corresse para fora da cozinha.

— Ele ainda gosta da Chorong? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Sim. Ela respira e ele já solta corações pelos ouvidos — o Byun respondeu antes de dar um gole na garrafa de plástico. — Achei que todos já soubessem sobre isso. — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça. — Bem, vou indo, porque preciso terminar de responder alguns e-mails. — Girou os calcanhares, saindo da cozinha, sendo seguido por Haeun, que se despediu de Chanyeol com um acenar.

— Ele está estranho — murmurou Park, ainda olhando para a porta. — Acha que ele está saindo com alguém ou algo do tipo?

— Por que interesse? Está com ciúmes? — Kyungsoo soltou as palavras, deixando Chanyeol irritado. — Não precisa me olhar com essa cara, é apenas uma brincadeira. Sei lá o que passa na cabeça do Baekhyun, ele vive mudando de humor.

[…]

Quando a noite caiu, Baekhyun foi direto para sua casa, que ficava em um condomínio de luxo bem no centro da cidade, não muito longe de onde trabalhava. Estava cansado e tenso. Duas palavras que o definiam perfeitamente naquele momento tão estressante. Em poucas horas, estaria na sua antiga casa para jantar com seu pai. Precisou pedir para que Junmyeon parasse de falar antes de sair do prédio da empresa, já que o mais velho era o mais preocupado ali.

Acenou para um dos seguranças que ficava na portaria do condomínio, que logo cedeu a grande barra de ferro que levantou-se, abrindo espaço para o carro de Baekhyun passar, que logo foi estacionado em frente a casa grande onde morava. Às vezes era chato chegar em casa e ver toda rua deserta sem ao menos uma criança brincando na pequena praça que ficava no meio, cercada por outras casas.

Jogou as chaves em cima da mesa, respirando fundo, tentando controlar o próprio nervosismo que tentava dominar seu corpo. Retirou o sobretudo junto a blusa social branca. Odiava tirar a gravata, porque era sempre uma luta para colocar novamente. Mesmo depois de longos minutos, continuava criando uma luta interna com aquela maldita gravata. Jogou todas as peças dentro do cesto de roupa, lembrando-se que precisava levá-las até a lavanderia.

Entrou no chuveiro, sentindo a água quente bater contra sua pele. Estava com tanto sono que pensava até em desistir do jantar e dormir cedo. Não tinha mais todo aquele pique adolescente de dormir até altas horas da madrugada. Ao chegar em casa, sempre tomava seu banho, fazia sua janta e logo dormia enquanto assistia algum programa de televisão, deitado em sua cama. Maldita hora que havia atendido aquela ligação. O arrependimento já começava a corroer sua cabeça.

Vasculhando todo o seu closet, optou em usar algo casual, já que era apenas um jantar com uma pessoa nada importante. Pegou uma calça jeans, que raramente usava, e vestiu uma blusa social branca, o que mais gostava de usar. Pegou o par de sapatos, calçando-os, sentindo a maciez em seus pés cansados, que imploravam para que ficasse em casa e descansasse.

Pegou as chaves do carro que havia jogado em cima da mesa e saiu de casa, clicando no botão para que o carro destrancasse. Jogou-se contra o banco do motorista, sentindo sua coluna implorar por socorro. Não sabia de onde estava vindo tanto cansaço. Antes de acelerar o carro, ligou o rádio, deixando que uma música qualquer ecoasse em seus ouvidos, empenhando-se em tirar qualquer pensamento ruim que insistia em estragar sua mente aos poucos.

Em menos de cinquenta minutos, estava estacionado em frente a grande casa luxuosa de seu pai e também sua antiga moradia. Um dos porteiros de seu pai lhe deu um “Boa noite”, respondendo-o logo em seguida. Suas mãos estavam suando contra o volante, deixando-o escorregadio. Saiu do carro sentindo as pernas bambas, o que o impedia de caminhar pelo grande gramado esverdeado que continuava belo. Sentiu um aperto enorme em seu peito ao se lembrar de quando usava o gramado para brincar com seu irmão, já que raramente saíam de casa por conta das regras de seus pais.

Ao abrir a grande porta, percebeu que a sala estava vazia. O barulho dos talheres eram audíveis, indicando que tinha alguém na sala de jantar. Caminhou em passos pequenos, tentando não fazer barulho algum. O homem sentado na cadeira principal, que sempre usava, percebeu a presença do filho, abrindo um sorriso falso, mostrando todos os dentes amarelados.

Baekhyun sentiu vontade de vomitar com aquela cena.

— Quanto tempo, Byun Baekhyun! — Assim que as palavras do patriarca soaram pela sala de jantar, as empregadas ajeitaram suas posturas, cumprimentando Baekhyun, que o conheciam desde quando ainda era apenas um moleque. — Sente-se! O jantar já está pronto. — O Byun mais novo obedeceu, ainda tenso. Se sentou na última cadeira que ficava na direção de seu pai.

— Por que me chamou? — perguntou, querendo ir direto ao ponto. O mais velho arregalou os olhos, soltando uma risada logo em seguida.

— Porque quero conversar. Você é o meu filho.

— E desde quando você liga para isso?

— Vai começar com as suas gracinhas? Eu só quero ter um jantar saudável ao seu lado. Nem isso posso ter mais? — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, controlando-se para não surtar. — Achei que estávamos precisando de uma conversa entre pai e filho, principalmente sobre a empresa.

— Você não tem mais nenhuma ligação com aquela empresa, esqueceu? E pare de me chamar de filho, eu odeio isso.

— Baekhyun, pare com toda essa grosseria. Estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada e você fica como uma criança de doze anos de idade. Até quando vai continuar com isso? Já se passaram quase seis anos. — O olhar marejado de Baekhyun era carregado de tristeza e ódio, e o mais velho pôde perceber isso quando viu a lágrimas rolarem pelas bochechas do filho. — Pare de chorar, Baekhyun! — pediu irritado, quase perdendo a paciência. — Você é um homem adulto!

— E você acha que eu ligo ‘pra essa merda? Eu não ligo ‘pra você. Por que fica me chamando só para me provocar? Já está na hora de me deixar em paz, porra.

— Olha essa boca, Byun Baekhyun! — repreendeu o Byun mais velho. — Ficar se remoendo pelo passado não vai trazer seu irmão de volta. Está na hora de superar essa coisa. Nem sua mãe fala mais sobre isso.

— Claro, porque você o matou. É tão estúpido e nojento que consegue fazer isso com o seu filho e com o seu único neto, que era apenas uma criança. Por que ainda insiste em tentar se aproximar de mim? Eu já falei mil vezes que não quero mais nenhum tipo de contato com o senhor. E não meta a minha mãe nisso, o nome dela não merece ficar nessa sua boca nojenta.

— Pare de falar isso alto, seu idiota. Qual é o seu problema? Perdeu o juízo para me desrespeitar dessa maneira? Só porque agora é um CEO, acha que pode crescer em cima de mim? Se não fosse por mim, você estaria morando na rua, Baekhyun. Reveja suas palavras antes de atirá-las contra minha pessoa.

— E você acha que eu ligo para quem vai ouvir o que eu estou falando? Você é um lixo de pessoa. Destrói a própria família e ainda se acha no direito de querer julgar alguém. Não se esqueça de que eu posso muito bem lhe entregar, porque tenho provas contra você e eu não tenho um pingo de pena. Porque, por mim, você pode apodrecer em uma cela suja, assim como o seu caráter podre. — Levantou-se, com os olhos avermelhados. — Me esqueça como filho. Me esqueça até como ser humano. Faça como sempre fez, finja que eu não existo. Eu sei muito bem até onde você quer chegar com seus jogos nojentos. E se tentar fazer algo contra mim, a sua casa irá cair junto com os seus amigos podres.

— Eu não vou fazer nada contra você. Esqueceu que a minha antiga empresa está em seu nome? Acha que sou algum idiota? Ainda não estou senil.

— Acho, só por pensar em primeiro lugar na sua empresa e não no seu filho. Cada ano que passa, você consegue piorar. Vai continuar sendo essa pessoa desprezível?

— E você pensa em mim como pai? — rebateu sério. Baekhyun deu uma risada seca, pedindo aos céus para que jogasse um meteoro naquela mesa de jantar e encerrasse aquela discussão. — Não é o que parece, só me trata de maneira fria como a sua mãe e o Baekbeom.

— Você ainda se acha no direito de cobrar amor de alguém? Nem ‘pra minha mãe você foi uma boa pessoa. É egocêntrico demais para perceber os próprios erros, mesmo depois de anos e depois de perder toda família. Pai, você já é um idoso e sabe que não terá ninguém para cuidar de você. Sua esposa foi embora, seu neto e seu filho mais velho, você os destruiu e eu… O senhor matou toda admiração que eu tinha por você para ser alguém na vida no futuro. Você era o meu exemplo ‘pra tudo. — Engoliu seco, deixando as lágrimas caírem como um riacho depois da uma tempestade. Precisava tirar aquele peso dentro de si. Não aguentava mais. — Eu fico muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo por eu não ter seguido os seus passos. Imagina o quão infeliz eu seria só por ter a mesma personalidade que o meu pai.

— É tão orgulhoso que nem ao menos arrumou um casamento ainda. — Jogou as palavras ácidas, sem se importar com que seu filho pensaria. — Parece que morreremos sozinhos.

— Eu ainda sou novo e posso muito bem encontrar uma pessoa que me ame. Pode ter certeza que eu darei tudo aquilo que você não deu a mamãe. — Uma das empregadas chegou, carregando uma bandeja, um pouco envergonhada por atrapalhar aquele conflito entre pai e filho. — Pode deixar para que os empregados comam a comida. Perdi a fome. — Baekhyun saiu da casa em passos firmes e rápidos, querendo o máximo sair de perto daquele homem que algum dia foi o seu pai.

Pisou com força na marcha do carro, que deu ré de forma brusca, fazendo com que toda a areia do chão fosse para cima, causando uma grande fumaça de poeira. Sabia que levaria uma multa, mas era a última coisa que queria pensar naquele momento. Os olhos ardiam como um vulcão e a raiva que Baekhyun estava era inexplicável. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto avermelhado. Culpava a si mesmo por ter aceitado aquele convite tão previsível para acabar com toda a sua semana. Estava cansado de aturar toda aquela maldade que seu pai jogava contra si.

Parou no primeiro bar de esquina que encontrou, onde tinha uma quantidade grande de homens que conversavam sobre algo que não era de seu interesse. Precisava de algo para se aliviar. Sua garganta estava seca e já fazia meses que não botava um pingo de álcool na boca. Seria seu momento perfeito para extrapolar todos os limites, sem pensar no dia seguinte, já que não teria trabalho. Acomodou-se no primeiro banco de madeira do bar, sentindo o garçom lhe lançar um olhar assustado, provavelmente por estar bem vestido. O que era bem diferente para quem frequentava aquele ambiente escuro e com um odor péssimo de suor e bebida.

— A mais forte que tiver, por favor — Baekhyun pediu. O mesmo garçom lançou outro olhar preocupado ao ver que o CEO ainda chorava. Ele sabia que Byun só estava ali para afogar as próprias mágoas, coisa que qualquer pessoa machucada fazia. Procurava o álcool para tentar se curar. Sabendo que palavras não o confortariam, o homem uniformizado atendeu o pedido.

[…]

Haeun havia ido para a casa de sua avó, como fazia todo final de semana. Chanyeol sentia-se solitário quando estava em casa sozinho, sem a presença da filha. Estava com uma dor de cabeça irritante. Parecia ser alguma praga de Kyungsoo por não ter cumprido a sua palavra e esquecido aquele assunto pessoal sobre a família Byun. Quando estava nervoso, usava o cigarro para poder se acalmar, mesmo que não fosse um vício. Só fumava quando estava sem a presença de Haeun.

Pegou uma jaqueta que estava no cabideiro e sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu que as chaves do carro estavam no bolso da mesma. Saiu de casa, sentindo o vento gelado chicotear seu rosto e a fumaça branca sair pela sua boca. Batendo os dentes, correu até o carro que ficava estacionando em frente ao seu jardim. Até pensou em enviar uma mensagem para sua mãe, mas ao ver que já se passava das duas da manhã, desistiu na hora. Como a hora tinha passado tão rápido?

O bar onde comprava cigarros não ficava muito longe de sua casa. Só entrava naquele lugar apenas para comprar seus maços e nada mais. Era um lugar completamente pesado, e como um pai de família, sentia-se imundo por pisar ali. Deixou o carro alguns metros longe, sabendo que na entrada sempre tinham homens bêbados que provavelmente arranhariam seu veículo. Pegou a carteira no porta-luvas e saiu do carro.

Entrou no bar, sentindo o cheiro invadir suas narinas e a temperatura quente aquecer seu corpo. Um dos atendentes já o conhecia, já que sempre comprava seus cigarros pela parte da madrugada ali mesmo. O homem de aparência jovem lhe entregou os três pacotes, logo pegando o dinheiro das mãos de Chanyeol, que pediu um isqueiro antes para acender seu cigarro. Agradeceu antes de sair e caminhar pelas ruas desertas. Sentia-se corajoso por andar nas ruas durante altas horas da madrugada, sabendo que era um local onde homens bêbados ficavam perambulando até achar alguém para assaltar.

O cigarro queimava os dedos grossos de Chanyeol, que soltava a fumaça tóxica pela boca. Estava perto de chegar ao seu carro para que pudesse se esquentar quando sentiu um corpo bater forte contra o seu peitoral. Deu um salto para trás, assustando-se, sentindo uma dor incômoda, provavelmente ficaria dolorido mais tarde. Escutou algumas fungadas, olhando estranho para aquele cara que estava cambaleando na sua frente. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber quem era.

Era Baekhyun. Ele estava chorando e com um cheiro forte de álcool que chegava a dar enjoo.

— Baekhyun? — Park Chanyeol perguntou, esperando por uma resposta. O homem levantou a cabeça, quase caindo para o lado. Caso Chanyeol estivesse distraído, Baekhyun cairia em cima das latas de lixo. — O que aconteceu? Você foi assaltado? — perguntou mais uma vez, mostrando desespero.

— N-não… — respondeu entre soluços.

— E por que está assim? O que aconteceu? — Baekhyun começou a chorar novamente. — Você quer um pouco de água? Espere aí no carro. — Park destravou o carro, levando o Byun para o banco do passageiro. — Prometo não demorar. — O mais novo correu mais do que suas pernas permitiam até o bar, de onde havia acabado de sair. Comprou rapidamente uma garrafa de água e voltou em questão de segundos para o seu veículo.

Abriu a porta do motorista, sentando-se, vendo que Baekhyun estava com as mãos no rosto, ainda com o choro descontrolado. Girou rapidamente a tampa da garrafa e entregou para o mais velho, que se assustou com o ato. Não tinha escutando Chanyeol entrando no carro.

— É melhor beber um pouco. Vai relaxar e poder me contar o que aconteceu. Se quiser, é claro. — Baekhyun assentiu, pegando a garrafa de plástico e logo dando um gole, sentindo um grande alívio em sua garganta que estava seca há horas. — Respira fundo. — Passou a mão na testa suada de Baekhyun, retirando os fios que estavam colados na testa, atrapalhando sua visão. Pôde perceber as mãos trêmulas do mais baixo tentando segurar o objeto.

— E-eu estou com falta de ar… — Soltou as palavras com dificuldade e Chanyeol rapidamente arregalou os olhos. Baekhyun abriu a porta, saindo novamente, sendo seguido por Park, que ainda estava preocupado.

— ‘Pra onde você vai? — perguntou o mais novo, ainda confuso. — Você está caindo de tão bêbado. — Percebeu o quanto Baekhyun estava mal, pois ele mal conseguia ficar em pé e estava com o corpo encostado no carro de Chanyeol, tentando controlar as pernas, que também estavam trêmulas, e a sua respiração falha. — Baekhyun! — gritou, correndo até o CEO, que começou a andar, quase caindo para os lados. Segurou-o pelos ombros para pará-lo. — O que aconteceu ‘pra você está assim? Eu nunca vi você desse jeito.

— Isso vai passar, Chanyeol — respondeu seco, desviando o olhar para a rua escura e deserta. — Eu só estou tendo uma recaída. — Voltou a chorar, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente e as lágrimas lhe afogarem como uma onda gigante.

A atitude repentina de Park fez com que Baekhyun desabasse ainda mais. O mais novo apertou o corpo de Byun em uma abraço, alisando os fios molhados pelo suor, mesmo que estivesse frio demais naquela cidade onde moravam. O choro era alto, algo que Baekhyun não conseguia controlar e aos poucos se sentia envergonhado por estar naquela situação com uma pessoa que tinha uma imagem sua completamente diferente. Era uma lei que havia criado para que ninguém lhe achasse fraco ou sentimental demais.

Puxou Baekhyun delicadamente pelo pulso até a calçada, ao lado do carro que ainda estava estacionado. Sentou-se ao lado do CEO, que continuava chorando, sensível demais. Chanyeol entregou novamente a garrafa de água, que fora recusada. Tirou o maço de cigarro do bolso, acendendo outro por estar um pouco ansioso com toda aquela situação tão inesperada.

— Você quer conversar? Eu não sou bom com conselhos, mas posso tentar ajudá-lo — Chanyeol comentou, com a fumaça saindo pelos lábios arroxeados pelo frio.

— É uma coisa de família. — Park arregalou os olhos, quase deixando o cigarro cair de seus dedos. — E-eu tive uma briga com o meu pai. De novo… — Limpou as lágrimas, fungando baixinho. Dobrou as pernas, apoiando o rosto choroso sobre os joelhos, molhando a calça jeans. E se não fosse pela circunstância, Park teria achado aquela cena fofa demais para um homem que beirava aos trinta anos de idade. — Eu só queria que ele fizesse comigo o mesmo que fez com o meu irmão.

— Como assim fazer com você o mesmo que fez com o seu irmão? — indagou o Park, fingindo não estar entendendo, mesmo que estivesse extremamente assustado com aquilo que Baekhyun estava falando, sabendo onde queria chegar. — Vocês se encontraram?

— Se eu falar sobre isso, vou chorar mais ainda. Eu só não quero voltar com este assunto agora — confessou baixinho, com as voz embargada e com os olhos completamente marejados. Chanyeol conseguia entender que Baekhyun estava com o humor descontrolado por conta da bebida, então apenas chegou mais perto para fazer um carinho nas costas do mais velho. — Eu só precisava beber um pouco para esquecer a briga, mas acabei passando dos limites. Me desculpe por estar fazendo você passar por isso, não era a minha intenção. Eu só preciso ir embora ‘pra casa.

— Você está caindo de bêbado, Baekhyun. Você não vai morrer. Só entre no carro, que eu levarei você para casa. — Byun obedeceu, dando uma pequena fungada. Não estava conseguindo se manter em pé. Se dirigisse, causaria um acidente.

Dentro do veículo, Chanyeol ligou o aquecedor, tentando evitar qualquer tipo de pergunta para Baekhyun, que continuava chorando sozinho, deitado no banco que estava bem para trás, enquanto encarava a neblina na janela do carro. O Park ligou o rádio, deixando uma música baixinha ecoar pelo pequeno lugar. Respirou fundo, dando uma última olhada para o homem que estava ao seu lado e puxou a marcha, dando partida.

Pela estrada, Park acabou percebendo que havia esquecido de perguntar para Baekhyun onde morava. Sabia que ficava perto do grande shopping popular da cidade, mas nem ao menos se lembrava do endereço. Quando parou no sinal vermelho, chacoalhou o corpo de Byun, tentando acordá-lo. Sem sucesso. Era possível ouvir a respiração pesada do CEO, que provavelmente estava em um sono pesado por conta da bebida.

Chanyeol deu um soco fraco contra o volante, sentindo-se burro por ter esquecido de perguntar uma coisa tão simples. Respirou fundo, sabendo que teria que levá-lo para a sua casa, que, naquele momento, estava vazia. Não queria ter que responder perguntas da própria filha sobre seu chefe estar em sua casa, desacordado e naquele horário. Depois de esperar o sinal, deu uma volta, indo para casa, tentando ignorar seus pensamentos que criavam mil reações que Baekhyun teria ao acordar.

Sentindo uma vergonha gigante lhe consumir, mesmo que a rua estivesse completamente vazia, Chanyeol carregou Baekhyun em seus braços para dentro de casa e o colocou em sua cama, onde dormia sozinho. Engoliu seco ao ver aquele homem deitado em sua cama. Era primeira vez que via aquilo depois de terminar o curto relacionamento que teve com Jongin. Balançou a cabeça, expulsando os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente. Focou apenas em ir para o banheiro, tomar um grande banho quente e dormir… no sofá. _Argh!_ Como Chanyeol odiava dormir no sofá. Sempre acordava com as costas mais doloridas que o normal.

**•**

O som de uma notificação no celular fez com que Chanyeol despertasse de seu sono. Conseguiu ver pela janela que o dia estava acinzentado e a chuva caia forte do lado de fora. Provavelmente, ainda era cedo. Seus olhos ardiam pela noite mal dormida e suas costas clamavam por uma massagem urgentemente. Coçou os olhos, jogando o edredom para o chão e estalando suas costas, que fizeram um barulho horrível.

Uma enxurrada de memórias transbordou sua mente por conta dos acontecimentos daquela madrugada. Bateu com a palma da mão na testa, pensando em como aquilo havia acontecido e como chegou ao ponto de ter Baekhyun dormindo em sua cama. Levantou-se, indo até o banheiro para que pudesse escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Vestiu a regata que estava sobre o sofá depois de sentir o vento frio batendo contra o seu corpo.

Depois de fazer toda sua higiene matinal, correu para a cozinha. Para sua sorte, havia feito compras naquela semana e todos os armários estavam cheios. Pegou a pequena embalagem de café, logo ligando a pequena cafeteira preta. Encostou o corpo no balcão da cozinha, esperando todo o processo daquela pequena máquina e da torradeira.

O barulho dos passos lentos e preguiçosos invadiu os ouvidos do Park, que levantou a cabeça para a entrada da cozinha, encontrando Baekhyun com os fios bagunçados e o rosto amassado. Os olhos estavam quase fechados e Chanyeol sentiu uma vontade imensa de rir daquela visão. Olhou para Baekhyun de cima para baixo, que continuava o encarando com aquela cara sonolenta.

— Acordei você? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Baekhyun continuava com a mesma expressão, como se estivesse congelado. — Baekhyun?

— Como eu vim parar aqui? — A pergunta acabou assustando Chanyeol. E quando os olhos de Baekhyun se abriram, acabaram se arregalando ao ver o Park parado na sua frente. — Chanyeol? Como eu vim parar na sua casa? O que aconteceu?

— Você não se lembra de nada? — perguntou mais uma vez. Baekhyun apenas negou com a cabeça, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. — Meu Deus! Você estava bêbado mesmo…— Arregalou os olhos, desviando para a cafeteira.

— Eu não fiz nada de errado, ‘né? — indagou preocupado. — Não beijei você ou algo do tipo? Desculpa. Quando bebo demais, acabo extrapolando a minha marca limite. — Chanyeol acabou soltando uma risada pela atitude do menor, que parecia estar envergonhado diante todo aquele conflito. — Por que está rindo? Eu fiz isso, ‘né? Céus… Parece que vou explodir de tanta vergonha.

— Relaxa, Byun. Você só estava perdido pela rua e chorando. — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Provavelmente algo familiar. Por isso não quis tanto estender o assunto. Eu estava levando você para casa, mas você acabou dormindo e eu nem ao menos sei o seu endereço para que pudesse te deixar em casa.

Baekhyun bufou, possivelmente sendo atingido pelos _flashes_ da última madrugada. Passou a mãos nos cabelos castanhos e bem lisos, ainda um pouco envergonhado. Sabia que o motivo da sua bebedeira era a conversa que teve com o pai e que aquilo havia feito um mal gigante a si. A vontade de chorar voltou com força, mas tentou o máximo segurar. As palavras que seu pai jogou em seu rosto durante o jantar borbulhavam em sua cabeça.

— Baekhyun, você está bem? — indagou preocupado. — Não quer se sentar na cadeira? Eu já estou terminando de preparar o café da manhã.

— Eu posso ir ao banheiro? — pediu. Chanyeol apenas soltou um “Claro”, e Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, indo até o outro cômodo da casa.

Olhou-se no espelho, podendo ver perfeitamente as olheiras em volta de seus olhos aparentemente cansados. Jogou a água gelada contra o seu rosto, tentando tirar todo resquício de sono que ainda existia em seu corpo. Pegou a pasta de dente que ficavam em um pequeno pote colorido com girafas — que provavelmente era de Haeun, o que acabou o fazendo dar um sorriso. Botou em seu próprio dedo, já que sua escova de dente estava em casa. Odiava acordar e não escovar os dentes. Tinha que dar o seu jeito.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, encontrou Chanyeol comendo um prato de torradas enquanto mexia no celular. Parecia tão distraído que só foi perceber a presença do CEO quando ele arrastou a cadeira para se sentar. O Park bloqueou o celular para que pudesse ao menos distrair a cabeça de Baekhyun, que naquele momento estava pálido como um papel e com aquelas olheiras, que não ajudavam muito e nem combinava com o CEO que encontrava todos os dias no trabalho.

Chanyeol tinha acabado de pensar. O seu CEO estava sua casa e as chances de parar no meio da rua eram gigantescas. Tinha que tentar se comportar na sua própria residência.

— Então… — Chanyeol tentou puxar assunto e logo recebeu um olhar vazio de Baekhyun, que continuava quieto. — Não quer comer um pouco? Não sou bom na cozinha, mas sempre tento o meu melhor. — Empurrou o prato branco cheio de torrada para Baekhyun, que apenas pegou uma, mordiscando em seguida. — Você parece estar cansado. Não quer dormir mais um pouco? Eu não me importo que você fique na minha casa.

— Eu só preciso ir para casa — respondeu seco.

— Você está com tanto sono que nem ao menos está ouvindo o barulho da chuva? — Baekhyun desviou o olhar para o basculante da cozinha, fechando os olhos em seguida, sentindo-se derrotado. — Você tem certeza de que está bem?

— Eu sei que a resposta que você quer ouvir é “não”, mas é um assunto complicado ‘pra mim, entende?

— Baekhyun, eu não ligo em ajudar você. Só é um pouco confuso ‘pra mim ver você dessa maneira. Tem certeza de que não quer desabafar? Se não quiser falar comigo, acho que seria bom desabafar um pouco com o Junmyeon, vocês estão sempre juntos, ele pode ajudar você com isso. — O Byun negou com a cabeça, sentindo uma dor forte lhe atingir.

— O Junmyeon já sabe muita coisa sobre a minha vida, não quero encher ele com os meus problemas. Ele já me atura demais, isso seria injusto — justificou, um pouco sonolento. — Eu… só estou cansado disso.

— Não é querendo ser rude, longe disso, mas acho que deveria arrumar alguma psicóloga. Não acha que a presença do seu pai lhe causou algo traumático? Já que você não consegue desabafar com ninguém, seria uma ótima opção. A Haeun fez terapia durante um tempo por causa da Hyoeun.

— Hyoeun? — Baekhyun indagou, um pouco confuso, levando seu olhar até o rosto de Park.

— É a mãe da Haeun. É uma longa história… — respondeu, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Se me contar sobre a mãe da Haeun, posso contar o que aconteceu. Seria uma troca justa, já que estou inseguro para falar sobre isso, mesmo que seja importante — jogou a pequena troca. Apoiou o rosto novamente sobre as mãos. — Antes da Haeun me contar, achei que fosse casado. — Soltou uma risada fraca.

— Haeun contou algo para você? Então é isso que ela fica fazendo enquanto estou trabalhando? — perguntou indignado. Baekhyun acabou rindo da reação do maior. — Consegui tirar uma risada de você. Já é um ótimo passo, certo? — O mais velho concordou com os olhos fechados. — Então… A mãe da Haeun engravidou quando ainda estávamos na faculdade. Você sabe que quando somos jovens e estamos montando um futuro, filho sempre será a última opção. Ela estava até feliz no começo, mas logo caiu na real que seria uma responsabilidade muito grande para carregar. Afinal de contas, nós nem éramos namorados.

— Vocês não eram namorados? — Baekhyun perguntou assustado.

— Não. Nossa relação era como amigos coloridos, sabe? Éramos jovens e nem pensávamos nas consequências. Quando ela teve a Haeun, decidiu que moraria no Japão para focar no seu futuro. E como eu havia me apegado demais, acabei decidindo cuidar da minha filha. Minha família não gosta muito da Hyoeun até hoje por conta da decisão que ela teve, mas eu sei o quanto ela foi forte ao receber críticas duras da própria família por ter engravidado enquanto estava na faculdade. Até sua ida para o Japão, não tive mais notícias sobre ela.

— Nossa… Você precisou cuidar da Haeun enquanto estava na faculdade?

— Sim. Foi complicado no começo, mas logo você se acostuma. A minha sorte é que minha família ficou ao meu lado e na época minha irmã trabalhava em casa. Eu tive muita muita sorte por ter minha família me apoiando e também pela Haeun ter crescido com uma mente saudável. Só optei em botá-la em uma psicóloga porque ela começou a passar por algumas dificuldades na escola, ainda mais quando via as colegas de classe tendo uma mãe presente.

— Caramba, isso é realmente deve ter sido complicado. Eu não sabia que você havia passado por tudo isso.

— Na verdade, eu não sou muito de entrar em detalhes sobre o meu passado, só estou falando isso para passar confiança para você. Sei que é complicado desabafar, mas o pior mesmo é guardar tudo para si. Isso faz um mal gigante que, quando você perceber, não vai ter mais volta.

— É algo muito complicado para falar assim. É algo que ainda me machuca, mesmo depois de anos. E a insensibilidade do meu pai me assusta mais do que o normal. Eu vou lhe contar tudo que aconteceu, mas não consigo pensar como começar esse assunto sem desabar.

— Como eu disse, você pode conversar com quem quiser. Não quero forçá-lo a nada, só quero ajudar a tirar isso de dentro de você. É comum guardarmos segredos que fazem mal para nós mesmos.

— É algo que envolve a morte do meu irmão mais velho, o Baekbeom — Baekhyun soltou as palavras, fechando os olhos rapidamente. — E do meu sobrinho. Meu pai planejou tudo. — Respirou fundo, sentindo uma dor forte em sua cabeça. — Tudo isso porque meu irmão não queria se casar, mesmo sendo pai. Baekbeom sempre foi muito cabeça dura e era o único da família que batia de frente com o meu pai. Mas nós nunca achávamos que isso chegaria ao ponto do meu próprio pai tirar a vida de duas pessoas da nossa família. — Chanyeol estava paralisado com a confissão de Baekhyun. Mesmo que já soubesse do assunto por cima, não sabia sobre o motivo daquela tragédia. — Ele sempre controlou a minha vida. Quando assumi a empresa, vi como uma forma de me livrar de vez dele, já que a empresa estava toda no meu nome.

— Espera… Seu pai tirou a vida do seu irmão e do seu sobrinho? — Baekhyun concordou, ainda de cabeça baixa. — Você tem certeza de que está seguro tendo esse homem na sua vida? Eu sei que ele é o seu pai, mas isso é horrível. Não deve ser fácil conviver com alguém assim.

— Eu sei que ele não faria nada de ruim contra mim, mas tenho um pouco de medo. É difícil confiar em uma pessoa assim. Depois da morte do meu irmão, ele perdeu tudo. Nem minha mãe aguentou e foi embora comigo. Mas mesmo depois de tudo isso, ele continuava insistindo que eu deveria herdar a empresa e eu acabei cedendo. Meu pai não me persegue mais como antes, mas sempre insiste em marcar esses jantares ridículos que são feitos para que eu saía daquela casa com a minha cabeça pior. É muito difícil ter que guardar tudo isso, porque é muito grave. Se a pessoa denunciar, terá o mesmo final que Baekbeom teve. Mesmo não sendo mais CEO, meu pai ainda possui contatos com pessoas ruins. Já pensei milhares de vezes em denunciar, mas sei como seria o meu final. Para salvar a própria pele, o meu pai faz de tudo. Ele sequer consegue pensar no próximo. Para o meu pai, só ele importa — continuou. — Só consigo sentir pena do futuro dele porque agora está sozinho, sem família. As pessoas gananciosas somem quando vocês mais precisa.

— Você ainda é muito bom em sentir pena depois de tudo que me contou. Sério, você tem um bom coração, mesmo que não pareça. — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não pareço ter um bom coração, Park Chanyeol? — perguntou indignado. — Pois saiba que eu faço parte de vários eventos filantrópicos. Não é querendo aparecer, mas faço isso secretamente.

— Na empresa, você parece uma pessoa blindada, que ninguém pode ao menos respirar perto. Como quer que eu tenha uma imagem assim de você? — Revirou os olhos, mordiscando a torrada. — Mas se a Haeun se tornou sua amiga, é porque você tem coração bom mesmo.

— Falando em Haeun. Não era para ela estar aqui? — indagou, olhando ao seu redor.

— Ela fica na casa da minha mãe durante os finais de semana. Só volta na segunda-feira, já que está de férias. Você está mais calmo? — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. — Eu disse que desabafar sempre faz com que um peso seja tirado de nossas costas. É um alívio gigante. Não sou muito bom com conselhos, mas você realmente precisa de ajuda. Espero muito que consiga superar isso, por mais que seja difícil.

— Sim… Mas ainda é algo que preciso trabalhar. Não é fácil superar a morte de alguém que passou até seus últimos dias ao meu lado. Eu era muito apegado ao Baekbeom. Ele era o meu irmão mais velho, a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo. Depois da morte dele, eu me isolei de tudo. Não sei como minha saúde mental ainda está ativa.

— Eu também me sentiria horrível sem a minha irmã mais velha. Você não precisa se sentir culpado por sentir falta dele, é algo normal, Baekhyun. Nós sentimos saudades das pessoas.

— Você sente falta de alguém? — Park arregalou os olhos, sendo pego de surpreso pela pergunta do mais velho. — O que foi?

— Eu sinto… Isso tem quase dez anos, mas é algo que trabalhei muito para superar. Agora consigo falar do meu pai com um sorriso no rosto. Graças a ele, eu sou um homem confiante hoje em dia.

— Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol — Baekhyun murmurou baixo, sentindo-se culpado por ter feito aquela pergunta.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Baekhyun. Isso já tem dez anos e sei que meu pai não gostaria de me ver mal enquanto falo sobre ele. Você me promete que, a partir de hoje, irá trabalhar para superar isso? E também vai ignorar qualquer convite do seu pai. — O Byun concordou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso pequeno. Foi impossível Chanyeol não sorrir junto. — Você não quer uma roupa emprestada? Não sei como não está desconfortável com essa roupa ainda.

— Eu preciso ir embora, Chanyeol… Minha caixa de e-mail deve estar lotada.

— Quer mesmo arriscar ir nessa chuva? Pelo o que eu vi, não vai parar tão cedo.

— Você gostou tanto assim da minha presença? — Baekhyun perguntou, sabendo que deixaria Park envergonhado.

— Não é todo dia que tenho uma pessoa para conversar além da Haeun — justificou-se e Baekhyun soltou uma risada. — Mas espero de verdade que você consiga superar isso. Não se sinta mal por ainda sentir falta do seu irmão. Como eu disse, é algo normal e que vai diminuindo com o tempo. Foi bom conhecer esse seu lado, assim quebra meus pensamentos ruins sobre você.

— Pare de falar assim, como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Preciso manter minha imagem de chefe, não entende?

— Imagem de chato.

— Então é sobre isso que ficam conversando enquanto estou na minha sala?

— Eu não disse nada! — Levantou da cadeira, levando o prato até a pia. — Achei que fosse um chefe rude, como na maioria dos filmes. Isso já é quase estereótipo, não entende também?

— Pois saiba que eu sou uma pessoa maravilhosa, com um coração de ouro. Mas infelizmente você, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon não conseguem entender o meu conceito de chefe sério. Passo muito tempo trabalhando para ser estereotipado desse jeito.

— Parece que alguém levou para o coração — Chanyeol zombou. — Não leve para o coração, Baekhyun. É a imagem que você sempre passa na empresa quando ao menos não responde nem os cumprimentos dos outros funcionários.

— Acordar cedo não ajuda o meu humor — defendeu-se, cruzando os braços. 

— Nossa, nem percebi. Todo dia chega com a cara emburrada.

— Está se aproveitando para jogar tudo na minha cara, ‘né? Pode ficar ciente de que isso não me atinge nem um pouco. — Chanyeol ignorou as palavras de Baekhyun, indo até seu quarto para pegar uma muda de roupas para o Byun, que continuava tagarelando. Park até achou que ainda tivesse álcool no sangue do mais velho. — Eu não vou usar suas roupas, Park Chanyeol!

— Baekhyun, está frio e o tempo não vai mudar tão cedo. É melhor aceitar ou vai ficar fedendo pelo resto do dia. — Byun fez um bico emburrado, puxando a muda de roupas de forma brusca. — Tem toalhas limpas dentro do segundo armário. E não fique muito tempo no chuveiro, porque a conta de água é salgada.

— Não posso nem relaxar um pouco no banho? É tão manicurto assim?

— Aumente o meu salário. Quem sabe da próxima vez você não faça até um show dentro do meu box.

— Idiota — foi a última coisa que Baekhyun disse antes de fechar a porta do banheiro. 

Chanyeol acabou rindo de toda aquela situação. Como era possível seu chefe estar dentro de sua casa, prestes a tomar banho dentro do seu banheiro e também prestes a usar suas roupas? Se Haeun estivesse ali, estaria fazendo piadinhas com tudo aquilo, como sempre fazia.

Durante toda a tarde, Baekhyun e Chanyeol jogaram conversa fora. Toda aquela situação era uma verdadeira bola de neve dentro da cabeça do mais novo. O Byun que estava na sua frente era completamente diferente do que estava acostumado nos últimos anos. Sabia pelas fofocas que corriam pelos corredores da empresa, que Baekhyun morava sozinho e não saia com ninguém. Claro que o CEO podia ter alguns romances por aí, até porque era bonito, rico e inteligente. Era impossível imaginar aquele homem sozinho tendo tudo aquilo.

No comecinho da noite, a chuva deu uma parada, o que fez com que Baekhyun rapidamente lembrasse que deveria ir para casa. A noite estava fria como no dia anterior, então Chanyeol acabou emprestando um casaco grosso para que o menor de protegesse enquanto entrava dentro do táxi.

Quando o Park viu o táxi onde Baekhyun estava virar a esquina, sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si. Não era rotineiro ter alguém para conversar além de Kyungsoo, que mesmo sendo seu grande amigo, ainda sentia vergonha de se aprofundar em assuntos pessoais. Baekhyun acabou sendo uma ótima companhia para aquela tarde onde trocaram conversas e almoçaram algo que Chanyeol havia visto na internet, que, por sinal, acabou ficando bom. O Park acabou descobrindo que Baekhyun sabia cantar, mas não contava isso para ninguém porque tinha vergonha desse seu talento secreto. Também descobriu que ele era fã número um de filmes com temas musicais.

Ao chegar em casa, Baekhyun se jogou no sofá, mandando uma mensagem para que Junmyeon pegasse seu carro perto do bar onde passara a madrugada. Também ignorou a quantidade de mensagens enviadas pelo amigo, perguntando se tinha ficado com alguém na noite anterior, já que o carro estava perto de um bar, um lugar onde Baekhyun raramente ia. Por sorte, Junmyeon tinha uma chave reserva de seu carro, visto que sempre perdia dentro da própria casa quando estava estressado.

A roupa que usava tinha um cheiro forte do mais novo, o que acabou assustando Baekhyun, que nem havia se lembrado que vestia as vestimentas do mais novo. Socou o próprio sofá, sentindo-se um adolescente de quinze anos. Fazia tanto tempo que não relaxava daquela maneira. Nos últimos anos, relaxar para Baekhyun era apenas dormir até meio-dia, coisa que raramente estava fazendo por conta do trabalho. Então sabia que aquilo se tornaria algo bom para si, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Afinal, seria estranho demais admitir que gostava da presença de um cara que trabalhava consigo.

Baekhyun foi direto para o banho para que dormisse cedo, porque ainda estava morrendo de sono pela noite mal dormida. Dobrou as roupas de Chanyeol para que lhe entregasse na segunda-feira e decidiu ler algo antes que finalmente fosse levado pelo sono. Logo escutou o barulho da chuva forte batendo contra a janela e sorriu satisfeito. Amava dormir com barulho de chuva. E aquilo fez com que se lembrasse das conversas que teve com Park.

Já Chanyeol passou a madrugada assistindo filmes de comédia romântica. Não tinha nada para fazer e a insônia sempre pegava em seu pé, mesmo que estivesse cansado. Sentiu-se sozinho durante a noite, não querendo assumir que tinha cinco porcento de saudades do mais velho, que provavelmente já estava no décimo sono. Até pensou em mandar uma mensagem, mas sabia que não seria respondido tão cedo, então apenas jogou o celular entre as cobertas e continuou seu filme.

Sozinho? Sim. Com saudades da presença de Baekhyun? Sim, mas por que admitiria isso?


	4. Recompensa quase fracassada.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO - RECOMPENSA QUASE FRACASSADA**

As segundas-feiras eram calmas para Chanyeol, já que não fazia tantas coisas no trabalho. Estava sozinho enquanto jogava algum jogo qualquer no computador da empresa. Kyungsoo estava em um reunião junto a Baekhyun e Junmyeon. E Haeun havia preferido ficar com a avó e com a tia, prometendo que voltaria no dia seguinte — o que tinha certeza de que não era verdade.

Ao chegar no prédio, Chanyeol fora surpreendido com um cumprimento do chefe. Ele acabou achando que aquele final de semana ficaria para trás e Baekhyun não quisesse ao menos pensar naquele sábado que passara ao lado do mais novo. Park não poderia mentir, passou todo domingo em um poço de tédio, com uma vontade enorme de mandar uma mensagem para um amigo para que pudessem sair para beber juntos. 

Odiava ficar em casa sem fazer nada, apenas encarando o teto branco enquanto na televisão passava algum programa de variedade chato. Para a sua sorte, Kyungsoo não estava ao seu lado quando passou por Baekhyun. Seu amigo conseguia perceber pequenos detalhes e falar sobre o assunto o dia inteiro, querendo tirar respostas para saber se sua intuição realmente estava certa. E já fazia tempo que o Do jogava piadinhas sobre Chanyeol estar tão na seca que daqui a pouco estaria querendo o próprio chefe — o que era completamente errado.

Chanyeol tinha uma outra visão de Baekhyun desde a conversa que tiveram na cozinha da sua casa. Era apenas um homem solitário que tentava esconder suas fraquezas tratando os outros friamente. Era um pouco desnecessário? Sim, mas Chanyeol não poderia julgar as dores de ninguém, afinal, cada um lidava com suas dores de formas diferentes. E aquela conversa fez com que Chanyeol abrisse mais sua mente e também pudesse procurar alguém para conversar sobre suas coisas pessoais, o que não conversava nem com o melhor amigo.

Olhou rapidamente para o relógio do computador, vendo que já se passava das três horas da tarde. Depois de um final de semana com a temperatura batendo no chão, o dia finalmente estava fresco, com um sol lindo brilhando no céu azulado. Estalou as costas, ajeitando a própria coluna na poltrona confortável. O jogo estava chato, era bom e sempre ganhava. E naquele horário, a maioria dos jogadores estavam ausentes. Eles jogavam na maioria das vezes durante as madrugadas, coisa que Park não podia fazer.

A voz alta de Junmyeon chegou até os ouvidos de Chanyeol, que teve sua concentração destruída. O Kim estava com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ao seu lado, que conversavam sobre alguma coisa que não poderia ser ouvida. Do se jogou na poltrona ao lado de Chanyeol com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, provando que a reunião havia dado certo.

— Fechamos com as duas agências. Semana que vem já vamos programar todas as sessões de fotos. E em comemoração, Baekhyun pagará o nosso jantar hoje à noite. Ele convidou só os mais próximos porque não quer encher o restaurante. É uma forma de comemoração.

— Eu já entendi…

— E você está convidado. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. — Achou mesmo que eu esqueceria do meu melhor amigo? Vai ter comida e bebida de graça, tudo na aba do nosso chefe. Então pode botando um sorriso no rosto, que de cara feia já basta a do Junmyeon. 

— Ué? Por quê? Junmyeon ficou irritado?

— Marcou um encontro pelo Tinder Ao invés de tomar uma iniciativa e chamar a Chorong pra sair. É um idiota mesmo… Prefere complicar tudo indo pra internet. Nunca vou entender esse cara. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, um pouco impaciente. — Mas o que realmente importa é que fechamos de verdade esses dois contratos e vamos poder encher a cara até o sol raiar. Vou aproveitar que a minha namorada está na casa dos pais.

— Olha lá o que você vai aprontar, Do Kyungsoo. Eu não quero ouvir reclamações da Jihyun por não ter cuidado de você. Sabe como ela é protetora com o neném dela — Chanyeol disse debochado, recebendo um olhar furioso do melhor amigo. — Não adianta me olhar com essa cara. Você sabe muito bem disso.

— Só quero saber o que vai dar vários homens enchendo a cara depois do trabalho. Parece as coisas que meu pai fazia quando trabalhava na fábrica de algodão. Acho que estou indo pelo caminho errado.

— Kyungsoo, já estamos em outro ano. Você é um pouco nostálgico demais, não acha? — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos novamente, voltando sua atenção para o trabalho. — Vou tomar um café — foi o que disse antes de sair andando pelo longo corredor. 

Olhou para o display do celular, vendo que não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida, apenas notificações de algumas redes sociais que estavam quase inativas. Ao abrir a porta da cozinha, tomou um susto ao encontrar Baekhyun sentado em um dos sofás com uma xícara de café na mão enquanto mexia no celular, completamente distraído. Apenas caminhou em passos lentos, sem tirar a concentração do mais velho, e foi até a cafeteira, ligando-a e separando uma xícara para si.

— Olá, Park! — A voz aveludada de Baekhyun chegou até seus ouvidos, deixando suas pernas bambas pelo susto tão repentino. Chanyeol virou o rosto para Byun, que o encarava com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. — Kyungsoo já deve ter contado a você, certo? — Park concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem dizer uma palavra sequer. — Você vai?

— Sim… Kyungsoo me convidou — respondeu com a voz baixa enquanto derrubava o café dentro da pequena xícara de porcelana. — Ah, parabéns pelo sucesso com os contratos.

— Obrigado — O Byun respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. — Haeun não veio hoje? — perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. É óbvio que Chanyeol havia percebido aquilo, tanto que virou-se de frente para o mais velho enquanto mexia a pequena colher de ferro dentro da xícara, espalhando o todo açúcar no café.

— Haeun resolveu prolongar mais alguns dias na casa da minha mãe. Esqueci de avisar, mas ela pediu para que eu mandasse um abraço para você — comentou tímido, coçando a própria nuca. Baekhyun acabou soltando uma risada, botando a xícara branca na mesa de madeira que estava a sua frente. — Só uma coisa… Vocês vão sair daqui direto para o restaurante?

— Sim. É um restaurante onde vou sempre no horário de almoço. Conversei com a dona, que é uma conhecida minha, e ela aceitou deixar o restaurante aberto para comemorarmos.

— Nossa! Você é tão influente assim? — perguntou surpreso. Byun arqueou as sobrancelhas com aquela pergunta, que, para si, era muito desconfortável.

— Que? Não, Park! Jieun é uma grande amiga e é dona deste restaurante. Claro que paguei pelos horários extras dos funcionários.

— Me desculpe. Eu não queria parecer rude… Só fiquei um pouco surpreso.

— Não tem problema, isso acontece comigo mais do que o normal. Enfim, espero encontrar você mais tarde, afinal, também será uma recompensa por ter me ajudado no final de semana.

— Recompensa? Não preciso disso, senhor Byun.

— Não me chame de senhor enquanto estivermos sozinhos, Chanyeol. E outra coisa, precisa sim. Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter sido assaltado e até mesmo agredido.

— Eu fiz algo que qualquer ser humano faria, ‘né, Baekhyun? Não precisa de recompensa. Aquela conversa que tivemos já foi o suficiente.

— Realmente… Aquela conversa me fez um bem enorme. Mesmo assim, continuo querendo recompensá-lo. E não negue minhas recompensas, é uma das coisas que mais odeio — disse sério e firme antes de sair da pequena cozinha do prédio, deixando Chanyeol surpreso, quase derrubando o café quente em sua calça social.

•

— Haeun, você está obedecendo a sua vó? — Chanyeol perguntou ao telefone. Estava parado no corredor, encostado na grande janela de vidro que tomava conta da longa parede.

— _Sim, papai. Fiz uma amiguinha nova com a filha da vizinha da vovó. Qualquer dia, posso levá-la para conhecer nossa casa?_

— Pode sim, querida. Está se alimentando bem? Caso estiver se sentindo mal, pode me ligar, certo? — Chanyeol comentou um pouco preocupado, coisa de pai coruja e solteiro.

— _Eu estou bem, papai. A tia Yoora fez muita coisa gostosa para comermos. Ela também me levou ao cinema, acredita?_

— Meu Deus! Yoora cada dia mima mais você. Não sei o que farei quando você voltar. — Haeun soltou uma risada.

— _Estou com saudades, papai. Mas preciso desligar porque a vovó está assistindo drama e não posso fazer muito barulho._ — Sem esperar pela resposta de Chanyeol, a Park mais nova encerrou a chamada, deixando o pai indignado.

— Ela nem me deixou responder. — Botou o celular em cima da mesa, olhando para a tela inicial do monitor.

Kyungsoo ainda estava ao seu lado, completamente ansioso, batendo o pé esquerdo aceleradamente contra o tapete cinza e, com uma mão, batia com a caneta na mesa. Seus olhos arredondados estavam bem focados no celular. Chanyeol acabou soltando uma risada pelo desespero do amigo em sair logo do trabalho e curtir com os amigos.

Do outro lado, estava Junmyeon conversando com outros funcionários. Como todos estavam distraídos, Chanyeol pegou sua mochila que estava embaixo da mesa e foi até o escritório de Baekhyun. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Entregaria as roupas que Baekhyun havia deixado em sua casa e só. Suas mãos, que carregavam a mochila, chegavam a suar. Antes de bater na porta, Park piscou incontáveis vezes e respirou fundo. Deu três batidas na porta de madeira, recebendo um “Entre!” de Baekhyun.

O homem estava assinando alguns papéis e só percebeu a presença do Park quando escutou os passos em sua direção. Levantou os olhos, encarando Chanyeol com uma mochila na mão. Arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda. Afinal, o que Chanyeol estava fazendo em seu escritório?

— Eu vim entregar suas roupas. Você deixou na minha casa e esqueceu de levá-las. — Retirou uma sacola de papelão grande de dentro da mochila, entregando para o CEO, que pegou depressa.

— Ah, suas roupas e seu casaco estão naquela bolsa em cima do sofá. Pode pegar, se quiser. — Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, indo até o sofá onde suas coisas estavam. — Eu preciso pedir algo a você — Baekhyun comentou baixo, fazendo com que Chanyeol se virasse em direção ao mais velho.

— Pode pedir — respondeu, enfiando suas roupas dentro da mochila preta. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim. O meu carro enguiçou hoje de manhã e precisei vir de carona com o Junmyeon. Como ele não irá jantar conosco, queria perguntar se você podia me levar. Claro, se não tiver problema algum. — Era possível perceber a timidez na voz de Baekhyun e Chanyeol sentiu vontade de rir. Até riria se não estivesse envergonhado também com aquele pedido tão repentino.

— Você tem certeza? — Chanyeol perguntou, ainda um pouco assustado. Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, como se estivesse falando o óbvio. — Por mim não tem problema algum. Você não acham que vão achar algo ou…

— Está doido, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun o interrompeu. — Eu sou seu chefe e você só está me ajudando. Todos estão tão interessados nessa comemoração que nem vão ligar.

— Já que é o que você acha, não vejo problema algum. — Sacudiu os ombros como uma criança. — Esperarei você no meu carro para que ninguém veja.

— Chanyeol! — Byun o repreendeu e Chanyeol apenas levantou as mãos para o alto em forma de rendição. — Agora me dê licença, preciso terminar de assinar toda essa papelada. Bateu com a mão direita na pequena caixa de plástico para mostrar que estava ocupado.

O Park apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando tudo silencioso. Baekhyun soltou uma risada com a timidez que Chanyeol tinha com as pessoas que ele não possuía tanta intimidade. Voltou sua atenção para a folha branca, assinando seu nome na pequena linha que ficava bem no final. Deu uma olhada no relógio em seu pulso, percebendo que já estavam chegando ao fim do dia. Estava tão ansioso para finalmente sair que suas pernas começavam a balançar, ansiosas para aquele jantar.

Mesmo que não fosse próximo dos funcionários da empresa, tinha um grande respeito pelo trabalho de todos. Sabia que todos sempre davam o máximo para cumprirem todo o trabalho sem uma falha sequer. Até porque Baekhyun era um chefe perfeccionista e gostava de tudo do jeitinho dele. E mesmo que algumas coisas saíssem de seu controle, no final de tudo, conseguia deixar tudo de volta aos eixos.

Baekhyun não se lembrava perfeitamente quando viu Chanyeol pela primeira vez. Nunca em sua vida foi de ficar percebendo a vida alheia. Era tão ocupado que acabava esquecendo de tudo a sua volta. Mas sabia o quanto Park era dedicado, tanto que tinha vezes que chegava vê-lo dando broncas em outros funcionários e até mesmo os ajudando em alguma dificuldade que tinham. Só foi perceber a presença de Chanyeol na primeira festa da empresa, onde estavam comemorando seu primeiro ano como CEO.

A comemoração da empresa fora organizada pelo seu próprio pai. E se não estivesse sendo obrigado, teria escolhido ficar em casa. Não via necessidade alguma em todo aquele luxo só para que Baekhyun assumisse a empresa da família.

Chanyeol havia começado a trabalhar na empresa bem no final, quando seu pai já estava deixando tudo para si. E nos primeiros meses, a vida de Baekhyun era resumida em ficar dentro do escritório, atendendo quase trinta telefonemas por dia, respondendo e-mails e as perguntas que seu pai insistia em fazer milhares de vezes. Para sua sorte, Junmyeon já era acostumado com todo aquele furacão da empresa e fez questão de ajudá-lo em tudo até que finalmente se acostumasse.

Na festa, onde viu Park Chanyeol pela primeira vez, Baekhyun sentiu uma inveja tomar conta de seu corpo. Chanyeol era uma pessoa que fazia amizades rapidamente e era bom em conversar. Todos que estavam em volta do homem alto de orelhas avantajadas gargalhavam com tudo o que ele dizia enquanto Baekhyun estava cercado pelos amigos de seu pai, que só tinham um assunto em todas as ocasiões: dinheiro.

Byun só queria entender o que Park Chanyeol tinha para ter tantas pessoas a sua volta, afinal, nunca havia percebido a presença daquele homem até aquele dia. Por que todos concordavam com o que ele falava? Por que todos riam das piadas que ele soltava? Ele não tinha dinheiro, era apenas um funcionário. Era bonito? Sim. Mas desde quando isso trazia pessoas para o seu lado? 

Baekhyun não conseguia entender tudo aquilo. Era tão confuso que sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Passou toda a festa sentado naquela cadeira com panos brancos, com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão irritada, mesmo que recebesse algumas broncas do pai para se comportar como um homem adulto na frente de seus amigos.

E ao passar dos meses, Baekhyun começou a perceber mais coisas em Chanyeol. Na empresa, não conseguia captar tantas coisas. Chanyeol era um homem sério no trabalho e um pouco tímido também. Passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Kyungsoo, sempre conversando sobre diversas coisas. Também percebeu que Junmyeon era bem próximo de Chanyeol, não como Kyungsoo, é claro, mas sempre estavam pelos cantos rindo.

Quando viu Haeun pela primeira vez, ficou assustado. Não sabia que Chanyeol tinha uma filha e muito menos que era pai solteiro. A pequena garotinha era uma verdadeira cópia do pai, desde o sorriso até as orelhas salientes que possuía. Em Haeun, viu a pureza que havia perdido há alguns anos atrás. 

Seu sobrinho era a sua única felicidade dentro daquela casa gigante com constantes brigas entre a senhora e o senhor Byun. Até Baekbeom chegava a brigar com o patriarca da família. Todos estavam cansados daquela rotina estressante. Até que o Byun mais velho resolveu botar um fim naquilo da pior maneira possível, deixando que todos saíssem feridos e acabasse de vez com a família.

No momento em que teve uma conversa com Haeun, mesmo ela sendo anos mais nova que si, sentiu como se estivesse se comunicando com o seu falecido sobrinho. Por um momento, achou que estava ficando louco por estar pensando naquelas coisas depois de anos. 

Baekhyun era uma pessoa apaixonada por crianças, mesmo que sua personalidade mostrasse o contrário. E percebeu pela criação da pequena Park que Chanyeol era um pai muito bem dedicado, que fazia de tudo para o bem da única filha. Haeun era uma menina tão doce e inteligente que o Byun ficou mais interessado em saber sobre Chanyeol. E mais uma vez, achou que estava ficando louco.

Ao passar toda a tarde ao lado daquele homem que tirava sua cabeça do eixo, Baekhyun entendeu o porquê dele ser tão querido pelos amigos e também entendeu o porquê de serem tão diferentes. E não era dinheiro, muito longe disso. Chanyeol cresceu em um lar saudável, tendo todo apoio da família em todos os momentos de sua vida, como toda família deve fazer sempre — coisa que nunca teve em sua casa. Na residência da família Byun, era cada um por si e não tinha mais conversa.

E Mesmo passando por tantos momentos delicados em sua vida, Park conseguiu se erguer sozinho. E Haeun, que havia sido uma surpresa em sua vida, acabou virando uma força gigante em sua vida. Chanyeol era um homem bonito, carismático e tinha um álibi perfeito para conversar. Aquela tarde foi a resposta perfeita para todas as dúvidas que Baekhyun tinha em sua mente, que quase não tinha espaço de tantas perguntas.

Baekhyun jogou os papéis dentro da caixa novamente ao sentir uma forte dor de cabeça lhe atingir em cheio. Pensar demais sempre lhe causava essas dores, ainda mais quando eram coisas misturadas em sua mente, pois não conseguia ter um pensamento fixo. 

Prometeu que terminaria toda aquela papelada na quarta-feira e agradeceu todos os deuses existentes por ser feriado no dia seguinte. Não estava com um pingo de clima para ficar trancafiado dentro daquele escritório vazio, assinando vários papéis. Se pudesse, iria direto para sua casa, tomar um longo banho quente e se jogar em sua cama com o ar condicionado completamente negativo.

Pela janela, conseguiu visualizar o céu escurecendo. Os olhos cansados já iriam se fechar se não fosse pelo barulho estridente do celular indicando que alguém estava ligando. Olhou de longe, vendo o nome de sua mãe brilhar da tela do celular. Apressadamente, pegou o aparelho, sentindo seu coração palpitar tão forte que pensou que ele sairia pela sua boca.

— Alô? — Baekhyun perguntou esperando pela voz de sua mãe. — Mãe?

— _Ah! Olá, filho. Como você vai?_ — a mulher indagou. Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe. Uma vontade de chorar tomou conta de seus olhos e um sentiu um aperto no coração.

Como sentia saudades de morar com a sua mãe. Mas a vida adulta não lhe permitia mais esses caprichos da infância e da adolescência. Sua mãe agora era uma mulher casada com um homem que lhe fazia feliz e havia descoberto um novo talento, que era cozinhar. Depois do divórcio, Baekhee se envolveu em diversos cursos de culinária e lá conheceu Rowoon, um homem que também tinha uma gigante paixão por culinária. Ver sua mãe seguindo em frente fora a maior felicidade de sua vida. Só queria ter a mesma força de vontade que Baekhee teve.

— O-Oi, mãe. Eu estou bem... Você está bem também? — Baekhyun perguntou com a voz um pouco embargada. — O restaurante também está tendo boa movimentação?

— _Está tudo bem comigo, meu amor. E o restaurante está ótimo. Por que está com essa voz de choro? Aconteceu algo?_

— N-Não… Eu só estou com um pouco de saudade da senhora. — Byun se engasgou com o próprio nó na garganta. As lágrimas já rolavam pela sua bochecha sem sua permissão. — Como está o Rowoon?

— _Oh, meu amor…_ _Não precisa chorar desse jeito. Eu também sinto muito a sua falta. E o Rowoon está bem ocupado ultimamente, parece você._ — Baekhyun deu uma risada com a comparação. — _Eu prometo que tentarei organizar o meu trabalho e marcarei um almoço delicioso para você aqui na nossa casa, ok? Também espero que esteja se cuidando, Byun Baekhyun!_ — O Byun mais novo deu uma risada, limpando as lágrimas com a palma da mão.

— Eu estou sim, mãe. Passei por um estresse, mas estou tentando o máximo me cuidar.

— _Seu pai de novo? Baekhyun, eu já disse para você ignorar esses jantares dele, meu filho. Você sabe que ele gosta de machucar as pessoas. Não quero vê-lo desse jeito novamente, está bem?_

— Prometo que o ignorarei a partir de hoje. Também preciso conciliar meu trabalho com a minha vida pessoal, estou passando muito tempo nesse escritório. — Girou a cadeira giratória, voltando a apreciar a vista do lado de fora do prédio. — Tentarei o máximo possível para poder visitá-los.

— _Você será recebido de braços abertos, querido. Nossa casa tem um quarto enorme de hospedes e eu quero que você seja o primeiro a inaugurá-lo. E pare de chorar, viu? Lembre-se de_ _que você agora é o meu único tesouro que restou. Por mais estejamos longes um do outro, eu continuarei te amando até a minha morte. Eu amo você, meu filho._

— Eu vou chorar de novo… — Baekhyun disse com a voz falhando novamente. Baekhee acabou soltando uma risada pela sensibilidade do filho. — Eu também amo muito você, mãe. Espero que possamos nos ver novamente.

— _Eu também espero, meu filho. Agora eu preciso ir,_ _porque o restaurante começa a encher nesse horário. Se cuida e pode ligar para mim quando quiser._

— Pode ficar tranquila, mãe. Tchau.

Finalizou a ligação sentindo uma paz rondar sua mente. Ouvir a voz de sua mãe era sempre como um remédio para tudo que lhe fazia mal. Já tinha quase três meses que não conversava com Baekhee pelo celular e quase um ano meio que não se viam. Aquela distância parecia corroer todo peito de Baekhyun. Sua mãe era a única pessoa viva que poderia ouvir seus desabafos e também compartilhar seus momentos de felicidade.

•

Chanyeol batia o pé contra o acelerador, aguardando Baekhyun chegar. O mais velho havia enviado o endereço do tal restaurante pelo grupo da empresa, deixando todos ansiosos para finalmente apreciarem pratos deliciosos e bebidas durante toda a noite. Só faltava apenas Baekhyun e Chanyeol, o que fazia com que o mais alto recebesse uma quantidade gigante de mensagens do melhor amigo, que perguntava o porquê de toda demora.

A porta foi aberta de forma brusca e Chanyeol só percebeu quando Baekhyun estava jogado de qualquer jeito no banco do passageiro. O Park encarou-o assustado, esperando uma resposta para Baekhyun quase ter quebrado a porta de seu carro, mas recebeu apenas um sorriso travesso do CEO, que arqueou as sobrancelhas, aguardando Chanyeol dar partida no carro.

— Você quase quebra o meu carro e ainda sorri? — Chanyeol perguntou indignado.

— Desculpa… Eu percebi que estava atrasado e vim o mais rápido que pude — justificou-se com uma expressão arrependida. Foi impossível Chanyeol não se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar, ligando rapidamente o carro para que pudessem sair daquele estacionamento logo. Ligou o rádio para que o clima não ficasse entediante. O restaurante escolhido por Baekhyun não ficava muito longe da empresa, o que acabou deixando Park surpreso. Estacionou em uma vaga vazia que ficava do outro lado da rua.

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a sair do veículo, verificando se sua carteira estava dentro do bolso e o celular também. Enquanto caminhava, fora seguido por Chanyeol, que sentia suas mãos suadas pelo nervosismo, sabendo que atrairia olhares de todos os funcionários que estavam a espera do Byun. 

Ao entrarem no estabelecimento, logo avistaram a longa mesa cheia de funcionários da empresa. O Park sentiu o olhar de Kyungsoo penetrar seu corpo, esperando uma explicação pela demora e, principalmente, por ter chego junto com o Byun.

O mais alto foi como um filhote de cachorro indefeso, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, que continuava o encarando. Baekhyun se sentaria de frente para si, ao lado de Jongdae. Sentiu um soco forte ser desferido contra a sua coxa esquerda e olhou espantado para Kyungsoo, que praticamente soltava fumaça pelos ouvidos.

— Se eu não sair carregado de bêbado, você vai me explicar tudinho — murmurou entredentes bem baixo para que apenas Chanyeol ouvisse. O mais velho entre os dois apenas desviou os olhos arregalados para a mesa, sabendo que Kyungsoo já havia bebido e, por conta disso, começava a apresentar um dos seus trezentos comportamentos que possuía quando tinha álcool em seu sangue. — Agora que o nosso querido chefe chegou, já podemos começar a comer, certo? — Kyungsoo praticamente berrou, batendo palmas.

— Vai fazer quase meia hora que você está falando sobre comida. Está passando fome por acaso? — Jongdae comentou, atraindo risadas e, principalmente, o olhar furioso de Kyungsoo.

— E eu lá tenho culpa se os dois príncipes estavam demorando? Se eu não pensar no meu estômago, ninguém pensa, meu bem. — Cruzou os braços, um pouco irritado. Odiava quando reclamavam de sua fome. — Chanyeol, chame o garçom! — Kyungsoo ditou firme, sem se preocupar com o olhar de Baekhyun contra si.

Se fosse por comida, enfrentaria o próprio chefe.

Seis garçons de uma vez cercaram a longa mesa, colocando diversos pratos sobre ela. Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram com aquela quantidade de comida. Logo mais quatro garçonetes chegaram, distribuindo diversas garrafas de soju. E nessa hora foi a vez de Chanyeol se assustar. Não sabia que Baekhyun estava tão empenhado em pagar tudo aquilo para os funcionários da empresa, pensou que seria apenas um jantar simples para comemorarem os contratos.

Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a começar a atacar o prato com frutos do mar. A grelha ficava bem ao meio de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. O mais velho pegou diversos pedaços de carne com o pegador de aço, colocando-os na grelha acesa. Era tanta comida que Park sentia que passaria mal no dia seguinte, caso comesse muito

A cada segundo, os olhos de Chanyeol o traía, levando até o rosto de Baekhyun, que parecia super concentrado em se alimentar. Continuava quieto, aguardando o Byun terminar todo o processo para que pudesse se alimentar. Não estava com tanta fome, mas comeria um pouco para que Baekhyun não achasse que estava fazendo desfeita da _recompensa_. Os dedos grossos brincavam com um dos palitos de dente, tentando se concentrar em algo para que não escutasse as baboseiras que Kyungsoo soltava.

Ao levantar o olhar novamente, sentiu seu corpo queimar ao perceber que Baekhyun o encarava. E quando o Byun também percebeu que havia sido pego, acabou dando um sorriso envergonhado. Park rapidamente desviou o olhar para seus dedos, sentindo uma pressão forte contra seu próprio estômago. Sentindo-se nervoso por estar em um ambiente nada familiar e, principalmente, de frente para seu chefe, que ocupava sua cabeça nos últimos dias. 

Mesmo que não quisesse, era impossível não se lembrar de tudo que notou em Baekhyun naquele final de semana. Desde a sua beleza até sua sensibilidade que escondia a sete chaves.

Em sua mente, Baekhyun era um homem interessante até demais, mesmo que não fizesse um pingo do seu tipo ideal. Não que tivesse algo em sua cabeça sobre se relacionar com seu chefe? Pff… O que Park Chanyeol estava pensando?

Chanyeol rapidamente arregalou os olhos com os pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça, pressionando os olhos, tentando afastar toda aquela ideia maluca quando sentiu Kyungsoo chacoalhar o seu ombro, perguntando se estava bem. E graças ao seu amigo que estava infinitamente chato naquele dia, Chanyeol conseguiu voltar para a realidade e seus olhos novamente bateram com os olhos castanhos de Baekhyun, que o encarava preocupado.

— Desculpa, eu só senti uma dor de cabeça forte — mentiu, encostando-se novamente contra a cadeira de madeira. Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado e Baekhyun voltou sua atenção para a comida enquanto Jongdae conversava sobre sua vida pessoal, coisa que não lhe importava nem um pouco, já que o assunto era com o Byun. — Preciso ir ao banheiro, com licença — disse sem olhar para trás.

Não demorou para que achasse o banheiro masculino, que, naquele momento, estava vazio, mesmo que o restaurante estivesse bastante movimentado. Foi direto até a pia longa e branca, ligando a torneira depressa, escutando o barulho da água cair contra o mármore. Enfiou suas mãos, jogando uma boa quantidade água contra o seu rosto. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar e aquela quentura de seu rosto sumir, o que sempre acontecia quando estava nervoso. Fechou a torneira, encostando o quadril contra a parede, encarando os azulejos brancos.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que o Park desviasse toda sua atenção para quem estava entrando dentro do banheiro. Tentou o máximo se segurar quando viu que era Baekhyun entrando timidamente, tentando não fazer muito barulho. O corpo se desencostou da parede, ainda atordoado.

Byun fechou a porta, apoiando seu corpo contra ela para que ninguém entrasse e cruzou os braços. Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender a atitude do mais velho, esperando por uma resposta para aquela atitude repentina. Por que Baekhyun havia lhe seguido?

— Você está passando mal? — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio, encarando-o bem nos olhos, deixando-o tímido ao extremo. Odiava com quando alguém olhava diretamente para os seus olhos. — Se quiser, podemos ir embora ou posso pegar um táxi na volta.

— Não. Eu só estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça por causa do barulho. Já estou um pouco melhor — respondeu, dando um pequeno sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Baekhyun o encarou novamente de cima para baixo, não acreditando em nenhuma palavra do mais novo. — O que foi? Você estava preocupado? — Chanyeol sabia que aquilo deixaria Baekhyun constrangido, tanto que, ao ouvir as palavras, o Byun fechou a expressão.

— Você trabalha comigo, não posso ter um pouco de empatia? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, e Chanyeol deu uma risada anasalada. — Deveria me agradecer, viu? Kyungsoo está quase engolindo as garrafas de soju enquanto vim aqui para ver se estava bem.

— Obrigado, senhor Byun Baekhyun, por ter se preocupado comigo. E me desculpe pelo meu amigo descontrolado, ele não sai com os amigos tem meses por causa da namorada. Satisfeito, querido chefe? — Chanyeol soltou todas aquelas palavras, sabendo que se arrependeria quando viu Baekhyun descolar o corpo da porta e caminhando em sua direção, ainda com os braços cruzados contra o peitoral e uma expressão séria carregada no rosto.

— Você é muito engraçadinho, Park Chanyeol. Eu realmente me preocupei com você — disse contra o seu rosto, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede de azulejos. — Se fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente, entenderia o motivo disso, mas parece que só é esperto quando lhe convém. — Chanyeol piscou, um pouco perdido. Onde Baekhyun estava querendo chegar?

— Quê? Do que você está falando? Está ficando doido? — soltou as perguntas, sentindo Baekhyun se afastar e se encarar pelo espelho, logo voltando seu olhar para si. — Não vai falar?

— Nada. Agora vamos voltar para a mesa antes que alguém comece a deduzir besteiras. — Baekhyun virou o corpo para se retirar do banheiro quando sentiu seu pulso ser puxado e Chanyeol que tinha um olhar sério, deixando seu corpo trêmulo. — Qual é o seu problema? — ditou firme, puxando seu braço.

— Vai fazer todo mistério ou vai contar logo?

— Eu estou interessado por você, Chanyeol. Satisfeito? Agora podemos sair? — respondeu seco, sem conseguir encarar Chanyeol. — O que foi? Vai ficar parado sem fazer nada?

— Eu que me pergunto o que foi. Como assim interessado por mim se você é o meu chefe, Baekhyun? Está ficando louco? — Baekhyun conseguiu sentir um sentimento estranho dentro de si. Sabia que seria rejeitado, mas era bem melhor soltar tudo aquilo do que ficar guardar, afinal, Chanyeol havia ensinando aquilo para ele.

— Não entendi o problema nisso, Chanyeol. Você me ensinou a não guardar as coisas para mim mesmo e agora vem perguntar se estou ficando louco? — devolveu na mesma moeda, deixando Chanyeol estático. — Park, eu sei muito bem que você não deve sentir nem um pingo de sentimento por mim nem como amigo. Já que eu falei o que queria, me preocupei com você e ainda fui recebido com grosseria, é melhor eu me retirar. — Saiu do banheiro depressa e Chanyeol continuava parado, tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações.

Não queria que Baekhyun ficasse com raiva de si pelo o que havia acabado de acontecer ali dentro. Era muito complicado entender os sentimentos de outras pessoas, ainda mais a pessoa era a porra do seu chefe. Chanyeol não poderia enganar a si mesmo e bater em seu peito, falando que Baekhyun não estava em sua cabeça nos últimos dias, mas também não acharia normal aquela confissão tão repentina.

Chanyeol sabia perfeitamente que Baekhyun não usaria aquilo contra si durante o trabalho, até porque Byun era uma pessoa extremamente madura quando o assunto era trabalho. Mas como se sentia ao cruzar os corredores com ele depois daquilo? Meu Deus! A cabeça de Chanyeol estava prestes a explodir com tudo aquilo. Havia tanto tempo que não se relacionava com alguém que seu coração bombeava forte contra o seu peito, como se estivesse em um clichê colegial.

Se pudesse se teletransportar direto para casa e não encontrasse mais ninguém por aquela noite, Chanyeol não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Respirou fundo, saindo do banheiro e indo em direção à mesa. Baekhyun estava lá, conversando com Jongdae novamente, enquanto Kyungsoo bebia e conversava com outro funcionário. Por um momento, Chanyeol sentiu fora daquela bolha por não estar satisfeito com nada. Só queria ir para casa, assistir algum filme chato que passava na televisão até dormir.

E mesmo que arrastasse a cadeira de forma brusca, nenhuma atenção foi atraída para si, deixando-o frustrado. Engoliu seco, pensando duas vezes antes de tocar naquele prato que estava em sua direção. Sabia que Kyungsoo havia montado para si, já que estava no banheiro tendo um diálogo nada legal com seu chefe e ainda sem medo de parar no olho da rua no dia seguinte só pelas falas grosseiras que soltou. Pegou os hashis que estavam bem ao lado e pegou o pedaço de carne, levando-o até sua boca.

E Baekhyun continuava focado em conversar com Jongdae.

Por que Chanyeol estava tendo aquela atitude infantil de tentar chamar a atenção do Byun depois de quase rejeitá-lo?

•

Chanyeol estava com raiva, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de sentir aquilo. Estava só com uns quatro funcionários e Kyungsoo, que não parava de cantar músicas antigas da sua ídola, Beyoncé, algo que escondia até da própria namorada, mas agora estava se expondo por conta da bebida.

Quando Park foi até o banheiro novamente para usá-lo de verdade, Baekhyun havia desaparecido de sua visão. E ao questionar Jongdae sobre o paradeiro do mais velho, o funcionário respondeu que Baekhyun havia pego um táxi e ido para a casa, com a desculpa que estava cansado e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte para fazer algumas coisas importantes, ainda que não fosse trabalhar no dia seguinte.

A famosa desculpa esfarrapada para não dar de cara com Chanyeol no dia seguinte.

O relógio já batia quase duas da manhã e as pessoas saíam do restaurante pouco a pouco, até que sobrou Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Jongdae, que estava com o cartão de Baekhyun para pagar por tudo. Sinceramente, Park não estava nenhum pouco paciente para levar Kyungsoo para casa naquele estado, odiava caminhar com pessoas bêbadas, porque sempre acabava saindo com a roupa manchada de vômito. Então pediu gentilmente para que Jongdae levasse o amigo para casa, colocando o endereço em um pequeno pedaço de guardanapo e lhe entregando.

Ao sair do estabelecimento, sentiu o vento gelado chicotear sua pele pálida, fazendo com que sua boca começasse a tremer rapidamente. Correu até o seu carro, que estava do outro lado da rua, jogando-se dentro do veículo, suspirando alto ao sentir o clima quente que estava ali dentro. Xingou baixinho ao perceber que estava sozinho e que não teria uma desculpa para poder conversar, afinal, havia discutido com Baekhyun e o seu melhor amigo estava indo para casa quase carregado.

Puxou a marcha com força, dando uma ré brusca. Para sua sorte, a rua estava deserta e não causaria nenhum acidente. As mãos pressionavam com força o volante e Chanyeol descontava sua raiva no objeto redondo por ser tão burro e não ter tido uma conversa civilizada com Baekhyun, como dois adultos. 

Aquele homem estava em sua cabeça há dias, mesmo que tentasse negar aquela coisa que era só uma baboseira para si. Mesmo que não sentisse nada além de amizade, algo que acabou crescendo depois daquele sábado, Chanyeol tinha certeza de que Baekhyun era uma pessoa interessante e que não teria problema algum em tentar conhecê-lo ainda mais. Entretanto sua cabeça fazia totalmente o contrário, afastando-o cada vez mais de si.

Estava quase perto dos trinta anos e nem ao menos tentava algo com alguém. Sua vida sempre era dedicada somente ao seu trabalho e a Haeun. E a sua felicidade? Por que ele não conseguia pensar nela? Haeun se casaria algum dia, mesmo que isso demorasse anos. E como Chanyeol ficaria? Sozinho em um asilo?

Está bem, os pensamentos de Park dessa vez foram longe demais, mas não tinha um pingo de mentira. Enquanto seus amigos já estavam casando, Chanyeol nem ao menos tentava conhecer pessoas diferentes. Em todo almoço com a sua família, sua mãe perguntava quando ele encontraria alguém, já que Yoora já estava noiva há alguns meses, mesmo ainda morando com a mãe.

Perto da estrada que o levaria até sua casa, Chanyeol girou bruscamente o carro novamente, deixando que um som irritante ecoasse em seus ouvidos. Em sua cabeça, tentava vasculhar todos os anos que teve com Junmyeon, onde ele citava o endereço de Baekhyun. Só sabia que o Byun morava em um condomínio fechado. Forçando sua memória, Chanyeol se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Junmyeon enquanto estavam no horário de almoço, onde ele citava perfeitamente onde Baekhyun morava.

A velocidade estava rápida e Chanyeol tinha consciência de que receberia uma multa no dia seguinte. Pôde sentir suas mãos formigarem assim que avistou o grande shopping popular da cidade, que ficava bem perto do condomínio de Baekhyun. Assustou-se ao ver a quantidade de casas gigantes que tinham lá dentro. Suspirou ao avistar um segurança e uma barra enorme de ferro que impedia a passagem de carros sem autorização.

Estacionou bem de frente a grande barra de ferro, ouvindo os passos do segurança vindo em sua direção com uma pequena lanterna que chegava a arder sua alma de tão clara que era a luz. O homem de estatura baixa primeiramente analisou todo o carro antes de começar com a sessão de perguntas.

— Posso saber quem o senhor irá visitar neste horário? — perguntou grosseiramente e Chanyeol sentiu vontade de rir.

— Eu vim falar com Byun Baekhyun, da casa seiscentos e trinta e dois. Ele é o meu chefe.

— E o que o senhor quer conversar com o seu chefe nessa madrugada? O senhor Byun já deve estar dormindo.

— Eu sei que ele chegou não tem nem duas horas. Só me deixe entrar, porque é algo sério que precisamos resolver.

— Ligarei para a casa do senhor Byun para saber se ele permite essa tal visita.

O homem se virou de costas, sacando o celular do bolso e Chanyeol foi mais rápido em pegar o pequeno controle na cintura do segurança, apertando o botão vermelho que rapidamente se levantou. Chanyeol jogou o controle contra o chão da rua e acelerou, ignorando os gritos do homem, que começara a correr atrás de seu carro.

Os olhos de Chanyeol não paravam um segundo, tentando achar o número seiscentos e trinta e dois. Foi quando avistou o carro de Baekhyun bem estacionado em frente uma casa grande que ficava quase no fim da rua que Park xingou o Byun mentalmente por ter mentido para si sobre o seu carro. Estacionou seu veículo de qualquer jeito, correndo mais do que suas pernas permitiam, subindo as pequenas escadas até chegar a porta de madeira, tocando a campainha como louco.

O pé batia contra o piso de madeira, esperando Baekhyun atender enquanto escutava os gritos do segurança, que ainda estava correndo. A porta fora aberta, revelando Baekhyun, que usava uma calça moletom cinza e uma blusa branca, com os fios castanhos molhados, indicando que havia acabado de sair do banho.

— S-Senhor Byun… — o segurança disse ofegante, pegando Chanyeol pelo braço. Baekhyun continuava perdido, querendo uma explicação para todo aquele circo em frente a sua porta em plena madrugada. — Este homem aqui invadiu o condomínio procurando pelo senhor. Tentei impedi-lo, mas ele foi mais ágil. Peço desculpas e prometo que o colocarei para fora.

— Não precisa, senhor Choi. — Baekhyun disse sem tirar os olhos do Park, que estava de cabeça baixa, ainda envergonhado. — Pode voltar ao seu trabalho e me desculpe pelo transtorno. Chanyeol é um amigo e está um pouco bêbado. — Chanyeol levantou a cabeça, sentindo o aperto em seu braço se afrouxar. — O que você quer? — perguntou seco, tentando controlar sua irritação.

— Eu acho que precisamos conversar, Baekhyun. Podemos conversar no meu carro? — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. Chanyeol quase sentiu seu coração dar um pulo de ansiedade quando Baekhyun abriu espaço para que entrasse.

Estava envergonhado por tudo que estava acontecendo. Parecia que era outra pessoa controlando seu corpo. Nunca em sua vida havia passado por aquelas situações e isso deixava-o espantado.

Seguiu Baekhyun até o sofá da sala, podendo perceber como a casa do CEO era grande e muito bem organizada. Até de longe conseguia perceber a tensão que corria entre ambos. Não poderia deixar aquilo daquela maneira, mesmo que tudo saísse da forma que o Byun não queria. Só não queria estragar tudo com o seu nervosismo e com a sua timidez desnecessária quando estava ao lado dele. 

Baekhyun se sentou na poltrona cor marfim, que ficava bem no canto perto da lareira. E Chanyeol fez o mesmo, sentando-se no sofá longo de cor escura, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo. O olhar de Baekhyun contra si era extremamente penetrante e sentia-se um vilão pelo acontecido dentro do banheiro, mesmo que não fosse algo tão grave. 

Estava tão nervoso para começar aquela conversa que seus olhos foram direto para seus sapatos pretos, que brilhavam com a luz da lua que entrava pela janela grande. O Byun continuava em silêncio, provavelmente aguardando Park começar a explicar.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo o que acabou de acontecer. Não queria que o segurança ligasse para você no meio da noite — vociferou bem baixo. A rouquidão quase atrapalhou Baekhyun de ouvir.

— Eu já estava acordando. Fiquei respondendo alguns e-mails e fui tomar banho para descansar.

— Jongdae disse que você não ia para o trabalho amanhã, então decidi vir o mais rápido possível.

— Você é um idiota, Park Chanyeol. Faz um show de grosseria no banheiro do restaurante e do nada aparece na minha porta em plena madrugada. Ainda por cima desrespeitou o segurança do condomínio. Você sabia que posso levar multa por causa do seu comportamento? — Baekhyun disse as palavras firmemente, com uma expressão séria estampada no rosto.

— Eu já pedi desculpas! — retrucou nervoso. — Não tive nem tempo para ter uma conversa civilizada porque você foi embora do nada. Me desculpe pelo o que vou falar, mas você é tão idiota quanto eu. — Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso pelas palavras do maior e deu uma risada forçada, desviando olhar.

— Só fui embora porque não queria causar mais estresses para você, Chanyeol. Você já estava com uma expressão estranha durante o jantar e depois da nossa conversa no banheiro você ficou pior. E idiota é você que foi completamente grosseiro comigo só porque eu disse que estava interessado em você.

— Era muita informação para minha cabeça, ok? Eu estava distraído durante todo o jantar porque estava envergonhado. Sei lá. Não sou acostumado a sair com muita gente e ficar de frente a frente com você foi um pouco vergonhoso — confessou timidamente. — Eu fiquei pensando em você durante o jantar, por isso fui para o banheiro. Isso é muito estranho pra mim, Baekhyun. Não vou mentir, também acho você interessante, mas existe uma barreira imensa entre nós dois — continuou. — Você é o meu chefe acima de tudo e tem uma vida muito melhor. Além de termos tido apenas uma conversa no sábado. É isso que não consigo entender também.

— Chanyeol, se está insinuando que a barreira que existe entre nós é por causa de dinheiro, você é muito tapado. — Chanyeol fez um bico infantil, sentindo-se ofendido. — Tem tempo que fico te observando, tempo mesmo. Mas é claro que não vou ficar fazendo isso na sua cara, Chanyeol. E outra: a conversa me ajudou a conversar com as pessoas o que eu sinto. Só isso…

— Isso não pode ser verdade… — disse Chanyeol, dando risada, desacreditado. — Você nem ao menos olhava na minha cara quando estávamos na empresa.

— Qual parte do _“C_ _laro que eu não vou ficar fazendo isso na sua cara_ ” você não entendeu? Chanyeol, se você veio aqui para ficar dando lição de moral sobre o que eu sinto, você veio em uma péssima hora — Baekhyun respondeu grosseiramente, perdendo o pouco da paciência que ainda lhe restava. — Em nenhum momento eu disse que te amava, apenas que estava interessado em você. Você negando ou não, não vai mudar. Posso continuar achando tudo isso interessante até eu finalmente cair na real e ver que isso não é para mim. Eu só não preciso ficar expondo o que eu sinto para todo mundo. Não sou esse tipo de pessoa, Chanyeol. E sobre eu ser o seu chefe, não muda nada, afinal, somos dois homens adultos.

— Está bem… Desculpa por tudo isso — ele disse, olhando para o rosto de Baekhyun. — Tem anos que não saio com uma pessoa e parece que voltei pra época do colegial de tão nervoso que fico. Só acho que precisamos de um tempo para isso, sabe? Tentar nos conhecer melhor é a melhor maneira.

— Está me chamando pra sair, Park Chanyeol? — Baekhyun perguntou em um tom debochado, e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos ao ser pego tão desprevenido. — Achei que fosse levar um fora.

— Não comece com os seus joguinhos. Eu não posso mentir para mim mesmo, dizendo que não acho você interessante. Seria uma ótima ideia nos conhecermos melhor. E sim, estou chamando você para sair. Vai aceitar ou não?

— Hm… — Alisou o próprio queixo, fingindo estar indeciso pela sua resposta. Aquilo fez com que Park ficasse ansioso e começasse a balançar as pernas, esperando por Baekhyun, que continuava com seus joguinhos idiotas. — E para onde vamos?

— Isso é um sim então? — perguntou com um sorriso ladino, deixando Baekhyun sem jeito. — Então… Nós somos completamente diferentes em tudo, não sei o que você gosta.

— Isso vai ser complicado — murmurou, coçando a nuca. — Agora que aceitei, me sinto um pouco constrangido. — Sorriu amarelo.

Baekhyun foi diretamente até a cozinha, abrindo os armários para que pudesse preparar o café da manhã. Realmente não estava acreditando que teria um encontro com seu funcionário, no jardim de sua casa, às três da manhã, tomando café. Era a coisa mais maluca que já tinha feito em sua vida durante todos aqueles anos. Não podia mentir, sentia uma pitada de felicidade em seu coração por não estar sozinho em casa, já que não estava com um pingo de sono. Deveria admitir para si mesmo que Chanyeol era uma ótima companhia.

O cheiro do café tomou conta de toda a cozinha. Era o cheiro favorito de Baekhyun, porque sempre se lembrava de quando acordava bem cedo para a escola junto a Baekbeom e a primeira coisa que encontrava era sua mãe na cozinha, conversando com uma das cozinheiras enquanto preparavam o café da manhã. Mesmo que tivessem diversos empregados, Baekhee fazia questão de ajudá-los em tudo, o que acabava fazendo com que o marido ficasse bravo.

Encheu toda a garrafa térmica, colocando-a na bandeja de plástico azul com duas xícaras de porcelana branca, que raramente usava. Não botaria nenhuma torrada, porque sabia que Chanyeol estava ainda cheio pelo jantar. Caminhou em passos lentos para que não fizesse barulho, encontrando Chanyeol na porta da varanda enquanto fumava um cigarro — algo que Baekhyun nem sabia que o Park tinha o hábito de fazer. Os olhos do maior foram em sua direção, que fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o seguisse.

Mesmo que estivesse um pouquinho feliz, Baekhyun não conseguia pensar o quanto aquela ideia era estranha. Quem marcava um encontro em plena madrugada no jardim? Chanyeol era uma pessoa completamente doida e o Byun não conseguia esconder que adorava aquilo. Sempre fazia coisas que estava em seu cronograma e desviar um pouco não faria mal algum.

O mais baixo ligou as luzes de _led_ que enfeitavam a pequena varanda. Chanyeol abriu a boca, surpreso ao ver os pequenos detalhes, desde a grama artificial até a pequena mesa branca com diversas plantinhas e algumas estátuas. Baekhyun o cutucou com o cotovelo, pedindo para que se sentasse no gramado esverdeado e ele obedeceu. Byun colocou a bandeja, entregando a pequena xícara para o Park, enchendo-a de café em seguida, e logo fez o mesmo com a sua xícara.

— O seu jardim é muito bonito. Como consegue ter tempo para cuidar? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio enquanto bebericava o líquido quente.

— Eu aprendi a gostar de jardins por causa da minha mãe. Quem cuida é a Sooyoung, uma moça que trabalha aqui quando estou fora. Não tenho tempo nem para limpar minha própria casa. — Deu uma risada com o próprio comentário. — Mas pode se dizer que eu sou um bom jardineiro e sei muito bem organizar.

— Você? Eu duvido. O rostinho de quem só senta enquanto manda todos trabalharem. — O de fios castanhos revirou os olhos, segurando o sorriso. — Não adianta segurar o sorriso, sabe que é verdade.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Park Chanyeol. Pois saiba que eu sou completamente apaixonado em escolher decorações, móveis e tintas para qualquer cômodo. Eu mesmo que planejei toda a decoração dessa casa, até o meu próprio chuveiro.

— Virginiano? — Byun fez uma expressão engraçada com a pergunta imediata.

— Taurino — respondeu. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, sentindo-se frustrado. — O que foi?

— Eu sempre acerto o signo de qualquer pessoa apenas conversando. — O mais velho gargalhou. Park Chanyeol era completamente inimaginável. — Quando Haeun nasceu, quase chorei por ela ser de gêmeos. Até agora ela não mostrou as garras de geminianas, mas a adolescência não vai demorar muito para chegar e eu serei a principal vítima — Chanyeol disse em um tom falso de choro.

— Não acredito que você quase chorou por causa de um signo. Chanyeol, não me diga que você fica lendo sobre signos no jornal? — Chanyeol virou o rosto timidamente. — Você é totalmente o contrário do que eu pensava. Isso chega a ser assustador.

— E o que pensou de mim, Baekhyun?

— Que você era uma pessoa completamente reservada e séria. Na maioria das vezes, você estava sério ou com uma expressão bem concentrada no computador. Só o via rindo quando estava com Kyungsoo. Parece que não sou um bom analisador.

— Eu sou reservado, mas nem tanto. Eu fico rindo quando estou com o Kyungsoo porque ele é profissional em falar besteiras. Não sei como ainda sou amigo daquele tapado, só sabe zombar de mim. Só voltando ao passado um pouquinho, como você descobriu que eu também gostava de homens? Sei lá, antes de sair com algum homem, eu sempre pergunto e você nunca me perguntou sobre.

— Um passarinho de laço rosa me contou que você já teve um caso com um tal de Jongin. — Baekhyun segurou a gargalhada quando viu o rosto de Chanyeol e os olhos arregalados. Ele só faltou se engasgar com o café que havia acabado de beber. Não estava acreditando que sua filha havia contado Baekhyun tudo sobre sua vida. — O que foi? Eu não poderia saber sobre isso?

— Não acredito que a Haeun falou até isso para você. Sério, eu esperava tudo, menos isso. Nem sabia que ela ainda se lembrava do meu relacionamento com o Jongin.

— Ela lembra sim. Tanto que chama ele até de tio Jongin.

— Sabia que é errado falar sobre ex-namorados no meio de um encontro? Ou vai me contar sobre os seus também?

— Eu sou completamente aberto para qualquer assunto, Park. Meus ex-namorados sempre aprontavam comigo e hoje em dia precisei mudar de número para que parassem de me perturbar. — Bebeu o café, sentindo-se importante por estar falando aquilo.

— Então quer dizer que vou entrar na fila do disputado Byun?

— Não — respondeu fingindo estar sério. — Só estou interessado em você. — Chanyeol botou uma mão contra o peito, fingindo uma expressão de dor, como se tivesse sido acertado por uma flecha. — Pode falar, eu sou muito bom com palavras.

— Essa realmente foi pra valer. Não esperava por essa resposta. Você percebeu que vamos ficar quase vinte e quatro horas acordado? Eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida.

— Só fiz algumas vez, mas foi na adolescência. Sinto saudades… A vida adulta é horrível. Eu sempre gostava de sair para os pubs da cidade com os meus amigos, mesmo que fosse escondido. Pena que a maioria do meu grupo foi para o exterior e eu fiquei preso na Coréia do Sul.

— Pelo menos me conheceu — disse com um sorriso convencido. — Eu também curti bastante minha adolescência nas festas da faculdade. Já carreguei tantos amigos nas costas que até pensei em virar médico no futuro de tanto que já os ajudei quando estavam bêbados. Eu nunca fui de ultrapassar meus limites, porque não gosto de dar trabalho para ninguém. Mas o Kyungsoo… Desde a faculdade, sempre foi fraco com qualquer bebida.

— Você e o Kyungsoo se conhecem desde a faculdade? — O Byun perguntou surpreso. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, dando o último gole no café. — Achei que tivessem se conhecido na empresa.

— Kyungsoo que me indicou a sua empresa e me ajudou com os currículos. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria ferrado. Kyungsoo sempre me ajuda quando estou nas piores fase da minha vida. É fofoqueiro, mas é um ótimo amigo. — Baekhyun deu uma risada com o último comentário do mais novo. — E você, como conheceu o Junmyeon?

— Hm... Ele já trabalhava para o meu pai há um bom tempo. Como ele já tinha bem mais experiência, acabamos nos aproximando enquanto eu aprendia mais sobre a empresa. Fiquei um tempo em treinamento para que finalmente assumisse a empresa. Junmyeon sempre foi próximo do meu pai, mas depois de ver tudo o que acontecia, decidiu se afastar e ficou bem mais próximo de mim. Ele também é fofoqueiro, mas também é um ótimo amigo. — Riu com o próprio comentário, sendo seguido por Chanyeol

— Sabe… Eu fiquei bastante mal por ter tratado você daquela maneira no restaurante. Não gosto de ficar mal com as pessoas, sabe?

— Isso já passou, Chanyeol. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Estamos aqui juntos, certo? — Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça.

— Acho que preciso realmente focar em mim mesmo. Depois do meu último relacionamento, comecei a focar apenas no meu trabalho e esqueci que algum dia eu poderia ser feliz com alguém. Você é um cara incrível, e mesmo que isso não dê certo, vou ter um orgulho de ter conhecido o verdadeiro Baekhyun.

— Eu também sou bastante fechado com relacionamentos depois de tantos fracassos. Acho que precisamos dar um tempo antes de tentar qualquer relacionamento, entende? Precisamos focar em nós mesmos por um bom tempo, porque qualquer deslize pode ser fatal. Você fez certo em tirar um tempo para si mesmo, não se culpe por isso. — Chanyeol deu um sorriso sincero, abaixando a cabeça. — Olha! Já está clareando! — Apontou para o céu com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

O céu já começava a clarear, deixando um tom avermelhado por todo canto. O silêncio pairou, deixando um clima bastante confortável. Baekhyun sentiu o vento gelado atingir seu rosto, balançando os fios castanhos. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela brisa gostosa contra sua pele bronzeada. 

O olhar de Park fora diretamente ao rosto de Baekhyun. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar tão forte que seu coração começara a bater forte contra seu peito. Odiava admitir que Baekhyun realmente era uma pessoa bonita e interessante, que poderia mudar sua vida — sendo bem ou não. A serenidade no rosto do Byun naquele momento era muito mais importante que o céu que clareava aos poucos.

Baekhyun abriu os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco sonolento. Desviou seus pensamentos para Chanyeol, virando-se de lado para encará-lo, logo ficando surpreso ao dar de cara com o rosto do mais novo bem próximo. Podia sentir a respiração de Chanyeol contra seus lábios avermelhados pelo frio. Park era muito mais bonito de perto, o que chegava a deixar Baekhyun sem palavras para conseguir expressar o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. 

Com uma das mãos que estava apoiada na grama artificial, apertou com força, sentindo Chanyeol se aproximar ainda mais, roçando os lábios contra os seus, sentindo um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, pressionando seus lábios contra os de Baekhyun, sentindo a textura macia que tanto tinha curiosidade em conhecer e sentir. Com os olhos fechados, levou a mão até o rosto do Byun, apreciando o quanto aquela pele era perfeita e macia. 

A língua de Baekhyun passou delicadamente contra o seu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem timidamente. Abriu espaço, deixando a língua entrar em contato com a sua, aproveitando o gostoso delicioso que Baekhyun possuía. Percebeu a mão de Baekhyun indo em seus fios escuros, aprofundando mais o beijo. Naquele silêncio, apenas o barulho dos estalos eram audíveis.

O beijo de Baekhyun era tão bom que o fazia se sentir um inexperiente barra adolescente de quinze anos dando seu primeiro beijo. Em todos aqueles anos, nunca imaginou que estaria na varanda de seu chefe, beijando-o com ele em seu colo. As unhas curtas de Baekhyun arranhavam sua nuca, deixando-o extasiado. Não queria soltá-lo nunca mais, viver daqueles beijos para sempre, e quando descansem depois dos beijos, beijariam-se novamente. Como Chanyeol estava doido por aquela boca de Baekhyun… 

Os pingos grossos de chuva começaram a cair, assustando os dois rapazes. Baekhyun olhou para o céu, perguntando-se o porquê do tempo mudar logo quando estava finalmente dando uns beijos no seu funcionário atraente. Não sabia que até o céu estava sendo contra o seu encontro. Não era possível… Continuou olhando para chuva, sentindo-se frustrado, até Chanyeol puxá-lo mais uma vez para um beijo, completamente molhando.

— Eu sempre quis beijar na chuva… — o mais alto confessou baixinho com um pequeno sorriso antes de beijar Baekhyun novamente.

As línguas já se encontravam fora das bocas e Chanyeol sempre fazia questão de deixar pequenas mordidas nos lábios inchados de Baekhyun. Estavam completamente encharcados, ignorando aquela tempestade que caía do céu já claro. Os carinhos singelos que Park deixava no rosto molhado do mais velho eram completamentes acolhedores, deixando-o mais encantado por aquele beijo que tanto ansiava. Apertou firmemente os ombros largos do mais novo, sentindo o tecido molhado contra seus dedos finos, voltando novamente para os fios escuros, para que aprofundasse muito mais o beijo.

**[…]**

— Essa calça não vai dar em mim, Baekhyun! Eu sou muito maior que você — Chanyeol gritou, escondendo a própria nudez atrás da porta do banheiro depois de um banho gelado que Baekhyun o obrigou a tomar para que não ficasse resfriado.

— Eu não perguntei se você é maior que eu ou não, idiota! — rebateu irritado. Odiava quando falavam da sua altura. Era normal, Chanyeol que era um gigante. — Essa calça dá sim porque ela é maior que eu. Comprei errado e acabei deixando guardado. É melhor usar se não quiser dormir de cueca. — Entregou a calça moletom, voltando para o quarto, ignorando a risada de Chanyeol zombando da sua irritação.

— Até que não seria uma má ideia… — foi a última coisa que Park disse antes de fechar a porta, sabendo que Baekhyun soltaria mil palavrões.

Baekhyun olhou o celular pela última vez antes de se deitar na cama, sentindo seu corpo agradecer por finalmente estar descansando. Havia quase esganado Chanyeol quando ele disse que trabalharia sem dormir e também ia dirigindo para o trabalho. E como Baekhyun era o chefe, ele que mandaria. E o Park apenas concordou, de mãos erguidas para o alto, sem pensar em argumentar contra Baekhyun.

— Você vai dormir no sofá! — Foi a primeira coisa que Baekhyun disse quando Chanyeol saiu do banheiro, secando o cabelo com uma toalha branca.

— Acha mesmo? Quando você foi para minha casa, dormiu bem na minha cama enquanto a minha coluna estava sendo destruída pelo sofá. — Jogou-se na cama ao lado de Baekhyun, que se segurava para não chutar Chanyeol do seu lado. — Seu colchão é bem macio. Minha coluna agradecerá depois.

— Não acredito que no nosso primeiro encontro você vai dormir na minha cama — Baekhyun disse, puxando a coberta para cima enquanto encarava o teto. — Isso é errado, sabia?

— E qual é o problema? Não transamos. — Por pouco Baekhyun não se engasgou. Como Chanyeol conseguia dizer aquelas coisas com a maior naturalidade? — O que foi? Vamos dormir, Baekhyun. Prometo que ficarei aqui no cantinho, sem perturbá-lo. A não ser quer que você queira dormir de conchinha… — Deu um sorriso malicioso. A vontade de Baekhyun era de pular da janela pela vergonha que sentiu quando seu rosto ficou vermelho.

No meio do sono, Baekhyun acabou se agarrando a cintura de Chanyeol enquanto ambos estavam em um sono pesado depois de passarem horas acordados. O edredom macio cobria os corpos, que descansavam como se estivessem em uma nuvem de algodão. A chuva ainda caia do lado de fora da casa de Baekhyun, deixando com que um barulho gostoso ecoasse pelo quarto enquanto os dois pombinhos aproveitavam aquela manhã de sono.


	5. Talvez um encontro possa mudar nossas vidas.

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO - TALVEZ UM ENCONTRO POSSA MUDAR NOSSAS VIDAS**

_Um ano e dois meses depois…_

Chanyeol nunca se considerou uma pessoa triste, necessitada de atenção e carinho. A vida ao lado de sua filha era repleta de felicidade. Haeun sempre fora uma criança doce e respeitosa, nem parecia ser geminiana aos olhos do Park. Ouvia tantos comentários ruins sobre ser pai solteiro que, caso levasse para o coração, não seria o homem forte que era nos dias atuais. E junto aos comentários desnecessários, Chanyeol era bombardeado de perguntas sobre quando arrumaria alguém para dividir sua vida junto a Haeun. Era muito complicado conseguir responder coisas assim, até mesmo quando eram perguntadas pela sua mãe, irmã ou amigos.

Entregar-se de corpo e alma para um relacionamento não era difícil para Chanyeol, difícil era fazer com que a outra pessoa fizesse o mesmo consigo. E, claro, respeitar sua filha acima de tudo. Qualquer mãe ou pai solteiro sempre pensa nos próprios filhos antes de dar um passo que possa mudar a vida de ambos, principalmente quando era namorado ou namorada. A aceitação de Haeun sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, afinal, ela fazia parte de noventa e nove porcento de sua felicidade. O que ela aceitasse estava ótimo para Chanyeol.

Já Baekhyun sempre foi um homem totalmente reservado quando o assunto era namoro ou até mesmo algumas saídas que dava quando possuía tempo depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Desde os seus últimos relacionamentos fracassados, o CEO decidiu se fechar completamente e não se entregar para mais ninguém até que tivesse certeza de que tudo daria certo. Não poderia colocar seu coração em risco novamente depois de tanto ser machucado nos últimos anos. Era complicado explicar isso para Junmyeon quando ele sempre perguntava quando o Byun finalmente arrumaria alguém para casar e montar uma família, para a felicidade de sua mãe.

Desde o último ano, o patriarca da família Byun decidiu se mudar para uma cidade pequena, o que acabou sendo muito estranho para Baekhyun. Segundo seu pai, queria ter uma velhice calma e longe de todos que ele algum dia fez mal. E naquele dia, foi cortado todos os laços que Baekhyun algum dia teve com aquele senhor. E mesmo que se sentisse livre de toda aquela maldade, não poderia enganar a si mesmo e dizer que não sentiria um pingo de falta. Ele era o seu pai acima de tudo.

Os primeiros encontros sempre foram considerados um verdadeiro fracassado para Baekhyun e Chanyeol. No segundo encontro que tiveram, Chanyeol se perdeu em uma estrada extremamente deserta no meio da noite e, novamente, tiveram que dormir juntos em um espaço pequeno atrás do carro. No terceiro, Baekhyun desmaiou de susto em uma casa mal assombrada no parque de diversões que havia estreado em Seul. E no quinto encontro, Chanyeol decidiu pedir Baekhyun em namoro enquanto assistiam um filme romântico na casa do mais velho em plena madrugada, o horário que haviam se acostumado.

O primeiro passo era Haeun descobrir o relacionamento do pai com o chefe. Resolveram fazer um jantar na casa de Chanyeol mesmo, para que contassem a notícia depois de esconderem o namoro por quase três meses. A primeira reação acabou sendo engraçada, porque Haeun explodiu em gargalhadas, achando que era algum tipo de pegadinha até que finalmente percebeu que eles realmente não estavam mentindo. Agarrou Baekhyun pelo pescoço, dando um abraço tão apertado que Chanyeol precisou separar para que o namorado pudesse esperar.

Ah, como Chanyeol amava usar a palavra namorado para se referir a Baekhyun. Conseguia sentir as borboletas dançarem em seu estômago só de pensar em chamá-lo daquela maneira. E quando o Byun o chamava de amor, era motivo para o coração de Park dar piruetas dentro do próprio peito. 

O segredo, para Kyungsoo, durou menos que dois dias. Quando o Park recebeu centenas de mensagem do melhor amigo perguntando sobre Baekhyun, acabou descobrindo que Haeun havia pego seu celular e avisado sobre o namoro.

_“_ _Tio Kyungsoo, o papai está namorando o tio Baek e o senhor nem me contou?”_

O áudio que estava na conversa acabou passando despercebido para Chanyeol até olhar a quantidade de notificações em seu celular. E explicar para Kyungsoo sem receber olhares maliciosos era complicado, mais complicado que uma cálculo de física. Aquele olhar conseguia deixar qualquer um constrangido e não foi muito diferente para Chanyeol, que precisou interromper a conversa centena de vezes.

_— Vocês dormiram na mesma cama no primeiro encontro e não me contou? Vocês nem ao menos transaram, meu Deus — Kyungsoo disse,_ _passando a mão nos fios escuros. — Sério, eu nunca vi ninguém dormir com o outro no primeiro encontro sem transar. Você conseguiu se superar dessa vez, cara. Mesmo assim não consigo perdoá-lo por ter escondido isso de mim._

_— Porque eu sabia que você falaria mil coisas constrangedoras. Eu dormi na casa dele porque choveu demais e já estava de manhã. Ainda acordei levando uma surra de travesseiro por ter dormido demais._

_— E vocês já…_ _? — O mais novo arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo ladino. Chanyeol bufou alto, tentando esconder a própria vergonha._

_— E isso te interessa?_ _— perguntou irritado. — Sim… — Kyungsoo socou o ar, logo ajeitando a própria postura. — Qual é o seu problema, cara?_

_— Caramba, agora o meu amigo está comprometido,_ _atirando sem parar. Que isso, hein, Park Chanyeol?! — comentou debochado._

_— Eu não sei porque ainda conto as coisas para você, Kyungsoo. Eu não quero nem imaginar quando o Junmyeon descobrir, é capaz de cair duro, do jeito que é exagerado._

_— Claro, ninguém esperava por isso, Park. Vocês conseguiram ultrapassar todos os limites da nossa imaginação. Mas antes de tudo, estou muito feliz por você. Finalmente desencalhou…_

Em pouco tempo, Baekhyun precisou assumir para todos da empresa finalmente. Aquilo deixou Chanyeol tão ansioso que o maior precisou ir ao banheiro e botar todo o seu almoço para fora. Não era acostumado a lidar com tantas pessoas o encarando e até mesmo insinuando coisas ruins sobre si por causa do seu namoro com Baekhyun. Sabia que receberia comentários maldosos, afinal, o Byun era o seu chefe antes de tudo. As pessoas não pensavam duas vezes antes de soltarem palavras ácidas e Park não estava nem um pouco preparado para aquilo.

Demorou alguns meses até que todos se acostumassem com o romance que pairava dentro do prédio. E sobre Junmyeon? Ele acabou pedindo a funcionária — pela qual ele era completamente apaixonado —, em namoro. E sua reação? Ele praticamente comemorou porque finalmente seu amigo havia arranjado alguém para jogar seu estresse em cima. Finalmente livre de todas as broncas do chefe que não fosse relacionado ao seu trabalho. Também estava feliz, porque, acima de qualquer estresse que teve ao lado de Byun, conseguia ver o quanto Chanyeol deixava Baekhyun feliz e sempre estavam juntos.

Finalmente Baekhyun encontrou alguém para que pudesse conversar sobre suas inseguranças e medos, compartilhar suas felicidades e momentos importantes. E mesmo que tivesse sido complicado de construir, tudo acabou ocorrendo bem no final. Quando menos percebeu, já estava completamente apaixonado pelo homem de um metro e oitenta com orelhas engraçadas e infantis. 

Sem que percebesse, Chanyeol conseguia tirar de si milhares de sorrisos em apenas pequenas conversas. Estar com ele era como se todos os problemas do mundo fossem esquecidos. Não conseguia descrever em palavras como amava a companhia de Park e como o amava. Ele fez com que sua vida voltasse aos trilhos novamente, seguindo em rumo a felicidade, a palavra que já estava quase se apagando em seu dicionário.

**•**

— Eu estou nervoso… — Chanyeol disse, quebrando o silêncio e interrompendo os dedos de Kyungsoo, que digitavam algo, provavelmente alguma tarefa da empresa. O rosto do mais novo se virou para o amigo com um olhar perdido. — Eu e Baekhyun brigamos ontem depois do trabalho porque me recusei a almoçar amanhã com ele e a mãe dele.

— Quase trinta anos nessa cara e ainda continua fazendo besteira, ‘né, Park Chanyeol? — Era possível perceber o desapontamento e raiva na voz de Kyungsoo. Por isso, Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado. — Qual é o problema em você conhecer a mãe do seu namorado? Vocês estão juntos tem mais de um ano e até agora só ele conheceu a sua família.

— Eu sei disso, Kyungsoo… Você não entende. — Coçou a nunca, tentando fingir que não estava nervoso. — Eu não sou acostumado com isso.

— Nem ele. E mesmo assim foi lá e conheceu a senhora Park e a Yoora. Você mesmo já disse que a mãe dele é doida para te conhecer. Deixa de ser fresco, cara. Sua vida está incrível nos últimos meses e agora quer fazer isso?

— O que você fez com o Baekhyun? — Junmyeon interrompeu. Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos, sabendo que começaria uma sessão de broncas vindo do mais velho entre os três. — Ele chegou sem me dar ao menos um bom dia e se trancou dentro do escritório.

— Chanyeol não quer conhecer a sogrinha — Kyungsoo respondeu em um tom de deboche, fazendo o sangue de Chanyeol borbulhar de raiva. — Daí os dois brigaram.

— Eu já disse para você que não sou acostumado com isso. Só de pensar, meu coração parece que vai explodir — defendeu-se, cruzando os braços e engolindo seco. — Vocês não têm um pingo de empatia comigo, credo.

— Chanyeol, ele visitou sua família sem ao menos hesitar, mesmo que estivesse nervoso, não custa nada você fazer o mesmo. Você sabe o quanto a senhora Baekhee é importante para ele. Caramba, vocês são namorados, porra! — explicou Junmyeon, tentando controlar sua raiva. Estava furioso com aquele comportamento infantil de Chanyeol. — Eu sei como é complicado conhecer a família de quem estamos namorando, mas vocês já namoram tem mais de um ano. O Baekhyun vai ficar inseguro nessa relação por sua causa. Ele está dentro do escritório trancado e você vai lá e vai falar que irá nesse almoço. Se não fizer isso, faço de questão de contar para Haeun que você deixou o Baekhyun triste.

— Como vocês dois são chatos, porra. — Chanyeol se revoltou, levantando-se da cadeira, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

— Falou da Haeun, ele faz tudo. Obrigado por resolver a cabeça desse tapado — Kyungsoo disse, voltando sua atenção para ao seu trabalho que nem havia começado direito ainda.

Chanyeol estava um pouco nervoso para conversar com Baekhyun. Estava parado há alguns minutos em frente a porta do escritório do namorado. Depois de ouvir as palavras de Junmyeon, sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo por ter pensado apenas em si mesmo e não na felicidade de Baekhyun. A discussão que tiveram na noite passada fez com que perdesse a noite pensando se havia magoado o mais velho e hoje teve a certeza que estava certo, havia o magoado.

Deu três batidas na porta, sendo recebido por um silêncio. Sabia que Baekhyun estava ali dentro, só não queria atender ninguém por conta do seu mau humor. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos nos fios escuros, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado. Do lado de fora, pôde ouvir barulho da cadeira se arrastando pelo piso do escritório e alguns barulhos do teclado. E quando desistindo, Chanyeol deu mais duas batidas, recebendo um _“_ Entre _”_ de maneira preguiçosa, como se fosse um pedido para que lhe deixasse em paz. Mas Chanyeol não deixaria.

— O que você quer? — foi a primeira coisa que Baekhyun disse quando viu Chanyeol abrindo a porta.

— Me desculpar… — murmurou baixo, abaixando a cabeça e caminhando em direção a mesa do CEO. — Nós podemos conversar?

— Eu estou trabalhando, Chanyeol — respondeu com a voz mais calma. — Não podemos conversar mais tarde? — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, tendo uma atitude infantil. Se não estivesse chateado, provavelmente Baekhyun teria dado risada daquilo. — Está bem. Senta aí. — Desistiu, afastando o corpo da mesa. — Eu não tenho muito tempo.

— Eu conversei com o Kyungsoo e com o Junmyeon e acabei pensando sobre os meus atos. Eu não queria causar estresse em você, só fiquei nervoso com o convite — disse, ainda de cabeça baixa. — Eu sei que sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar e vou entender se você quiser terminar, só não quero que fique chateado comigo.

— Vai comigo amanhã no almoço? — Baekhyun perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, ansiando pela resposta.

— Sim. Eu prometo.

— Então está desculpado. Agora só me promete que vamos aprender a conversar quando estivermos com opiniões diferentes, certo? Você precisa aprender mais a pensar no meu lado, Chanyeol. Não é a primeira vez que brigamos por causa disso. Eu amo muito você e não gosto de ter essas brigas idiotas e ficar afastado de você. — Chanyeol sentiu seu coração se partir em pequenos pedaços ao ouvir aquilo. Como conseguia ser tão egoísta com a pessoa que tanto amava?

— Prometo que vou refletir sobre os meus atos. Só me prometa que, quando estiver chateado, vai me chamar para conversar? Nem que você seja o errado da história. Só não quero ficar afastado de você e com esse sentimento ruim. Droga, Baekhyun como você consegue me deixar nessa maneira? — Jogou a cabeça para trás e Baekhyun gargalhou, sentindo uma vontade de imensa de beijá-lo. — Vamos amanhã mesmo?

— Sim. Só preciso enviar uma mensagem para minha mãe, avisando que levarei você. Ela está doida para conhecer quem roubou o coração de pedra do filho dela. Você não tem noção do quanto ela está ansiosa para vê-lo. — Chanyeol deu risada, um pouco envergonhado, pensando em mil situações que poderiam acontecer e fazer com que ele passasse vergonha na frente da senhora Byun. — Quer dormir na minha casa hoje?

— Eu preciso buscar a Haeun na escola. Não quer dormir na minha? Aproveitando que você já quase roubou a metade do meu guarda roupa. — Baekhyun deu uma risada.

— Por que não levamos a Haeun também? Minha mãe é apaixonada por crianças. — Chanyeol se sentiu tenso com aquele pedido. Sabia que a maioria das pessoas possuíam preconceito com mães e pais solteiros. Não estava nenhum pouco preparado para ouvir comentários grossos, principalmente na frente de sua filha.

— Ela não vai se incomodar? Tipo… porque sou pai solteiro. — Byun deu novamente uma risada, podendo sentir o nervosismo do namorado de longe. Estava acostumado a ver Chanyeol sempre envergonhado e nervoso sobre qualquer coisa. — Não é querendo interpretar sua mãe mal, longe disso, sei que ela é uma pessoa ótima, mas…

— Mas nada, amor. Minha mãe sabe tudo sobre você, inclusive que é pai solteiro. Ela também me pediu para que levasse Haeun junto com nós dois, mas não sabia que ela ficaria com você amanhã. E pode parar de balançar essas pernas, não tem motivo para ficar nervoso.

— Tenho medo de gente rica — murmurou nervoso. Meu Deus! Como Baekhyun achava Chanyeol um palhaço sem maquiagem. Sempre tentava botar todos seus medos na frente antes mesmo de tentar. — Por que está rindo? — Baekhyun cessou as gargalhadas quando ouviu a pergunta, ainda tentando segurar as outras que tentavam escapar de sua garganta.

— Você é doido demais. Por mais que a minha mãe seja rica, ela tem um coração humilde e só vai brigar se você estragar o jardim dela. Tirando isso, vai te tratar como um filho.

— Eu vou confiar em você…

— Já deveria confiar em mim desde o dia em que me pediu namoro — respondeu na lata, e Chanyeol fez uma careta pelo fora que levou. — Agora, se me der licença, acho melhor você atender seus amigos que estão ouvindo nossa conversa atrás da porta. Olá, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo! — Baekhyun acenou, jogando o corpo para o lado para que os dois rapazes o vissem atrás de uma pequena parte de vidro que ficava ao lado da porta. Os dois homens arregalaram os olhos, acenando com um sorriso amarelado no rosto. — Vai lá! Preciso terminar mais algumas coisas. Vejo você mais tarde, eu prometo. — O CEO deu um sorriso, esquentando o coração do Park, que concordou, saindo da sala, encontrando os amigos do lado de fora.

— Qual é o problema de vocês dois? Por que estavam escutando a minha conversa? — Antes que pudesse receber uma resposta, Kyungsoo gargalhou tão alto que diversos funcionários que estavam em suas cabines se levantaram, procurando o motivo do show que o Do estava armando em frente à porta do chefe.

— Eu vou morrer sem ar, meu Deus — Kyungsoo disse entre pausas, tentando controlar a própria respiração enquanto Junmyeon segurava o máximo a risada. — Medo de gente rica. Essa foi de foder, Park Chanyeol. Você já usou todas as desculpas do mundo, agora vem com essa? Ai… Minha barriga está doendo de tanto rir. Cara, você é hilário. Ainda fica com essa cara de vento, tentando entender as coisas.

— Chanyeol, fico feliz que tenha se resolvido com o Baekhyun, mas é melhor melhorar nas desculpas — foi a única coisa que Junmyeon disse antes de afagar o ombro direito de Park e sair em direção a sua sala.

O Park bufou alto, revirando os olhos e deixando Kyungsoo sozinho, que continuava rindo da sua desgraça. Jogou-se de maneira preguiçosa em cima da poltrona preta, buscando pelo celular que estava no bolso e enviando uma mensagem para Seunghee, avisando que buscaria Haeun naquela tarde. Logo recebeu uma resposta da jovem, dizendo que estava tudo certo e que iria para casa.

Vasculhou em toda sua memória, tentando pensar em uma roupa que existia dentro do seu guarda roupa que combinasse com aquele almoço de sábado. Mesmo que fosse apenas um simples almoço, sabia como a família Byun tinha um gosto refinado para tudo, até mesmo Baekhyun, que sempre inventava de fazer alguma coisa diferente na cozinha de Chanyeol, que odiava aqueles pratos franceses que se pareciam com comidas de passarinho e não enchiam nem um porcento do seu estômago. Mas o que Chanyeol não aceitava só para ver um sorriso brilhando no rosto do mais velho?

Olhou para o horário no monitor do computador, vendo que já se passava das quatro e meia da tarde e em meia hora teria que buscar Haeun no colégio. Sempre agradecia por ter conseguido um emprego que batia perfeitamente com o horário da saída de sua filha, assim tinha tempo para passar toda a noite com ela, sem se sentir tão cansado. E agora com Baekhyun ao seu lado, tudo ficava melhor, principalmente sua relação com a pequena Park.

— Não acha que está pensando demais? — Kyungsoo interrompeu os pensamentos do amigo, que piscou os olhos, olhando em sua direção. — Acho que vou sair um pouco mais tarde hoje.

— Aconteceu algo? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso. — Ah, planilhas… Boa sorte! — Nada respondeu o mais novo, voltando sua atenção para a planilha que parecia inacabável.

Os minutos passaram voando. Não tinha percebido o horário até ver Baekhyun trancando sua sala e tirando o terno, ficando apenas com a blusa social escura, na parte de cima. O mais velho lhe lançou um sorriso, mas estava tão focado na beleza daquele homem, que só voltou para o mundo real quando ouviu a risada dele, achando graça da sua falta de atenção e pelo olhar que não parava de lhe secar.

— Vamos? — Baekhyun sussurrou baixinho, apenas para que Chanyeol entendesse. O mais novo concordou apressadamente, guardando suas coisas numa velocidade gritante e correu até o mais velho, que o esperava em frente ao elevador, ignorando a risada debochada de Kyungsoo. — Vamos buscar a Haeun? — Ele perguntou, clicando em um dos últimos botões da caixa metálica. — Eu estava pensando em jantarmos fora. O que acha?

— Que você gasta demais. Pedi para Seunghee fazer compras para mim enquanto Haeun estava na escola. Então pode segurar o dinheiro no bolso, que hoje vamos comer comida caseira, senhor gastão. — O Byun riu com o apelido, encostando a cabeça no ombro direito do namorado. — Está cansado?

— Sim… Pedi para que o Junmyeon deixasse meu carro na minha casa. Ele que foi fofocar para você sobre como eu estava, ‘né? — Chanyeol murmurou um sim. — Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo com a língua de trapo dele.

— Não fale assim do seu melhor amigo. Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria me tocado da besteira que fiz e ainda estaríamos brigados. — Acariciou os fios castanhos do mais velho, depositando um beijo, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo invadir suas narinas. — Usando o mesmo shampoo que a Haeun, ‘né?

— Eu achei cheiroso, ok? Não me julgue, porque sei que você já usou também. — Chanyeol riu, concordando com a cabeça. 

Quando as portas metálicas se abriram, caminharam juntos até o carro que sempre ficava estacionado na última fileira. Chanyeol se sentou no banco do motorista, logo sendo seguido por Baekhyun, que entrou pela entrada do passageiro. Deu partida, ligando o rádio, deixando na estação favorita do namorado, que encostou a cabeça no vidro, provavelmente se sentindo cansado. 

Demorou menos que quinze minutos para estacionar em frente a escola que Haeun estudava. De longe, a menina conseguiu avistar o casal, dando pulinhos assim que seus olhos bateram em Baekhyun, que abriu a porta do carro e abriu os braços, esperando por um abraço apertado.

— O tio Baekhyun vai dormir lá em casa hoje? — a menina perguntou com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. Baekhyun concordou, recebendo mais um abraço apertado. — Vamos ficar acordados até tarde?

— Claro que não, mocinha. Amanhã vamos almoçar na casa da mãe do Baekhyun — Chanyeol interrompeu, e Haeun abriu os olhos surpresa. — E você vai se comportar, entendido?

— Vamos almoçar fora? — Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça. — E o que vamos comer?

— É surpresa, Haeun — Baekhyun respondeu. — Prometo que vai gostar. Minha mãe é uma chefe de cozinha e tanto.

— Minha barriga chegou a roncar — comentou a mais nova, alisando a própria barriga, fazendo com que os dois adultos gargalhassem alto.

— Então vamos para casa, porque hoje eu faço a janta — Chanyeol falou antes de dar partida ao carro.

Durante o trajeto, Haeun contou sobre a escola e sobre os novos conteúdos que estava aprendendo, principalmente na sua matéria favorita, que era coreano. O céu já estava escuro quando chegaram na residência do Park. O dia estava bem fresco, como Baekhyun amava, diferente daquele calor horrível que estava enfrentando nos últimos dias. Chanyeol abriu a porta, dando de cara com uma escuridão, rapidamente ligando as luzes da casa.

O cheiro perfumado fez Chanyeol sorrir. A babá de sua filha havia feito uma limpeza, sem ao menos que pedisse. Sabia que Seunghee ficava entediada quando Haeun estava na escola, mas não sabia que ficava tanto ao ponto de fazer uma faxina. Precisava se lembrar de dar pelo menos um aumento no mês para a garota, já que não tinha muito tempo ultimamente para fazer uma faxina completa, apenas as coisas básicas.

Retirou o terno, colocando-o dentro do cesto de roupas sujas que ficava na entrada do banheiro, e trancou a porta, gritando para Baekhyun que iria tomar um banho. O menor apenas concordou, indo até a cozinha e revirando todos os armários em busca de algo para fazer o jantar. Eram tantas opções, porém finalmente algo veio em sua cabeça. Iria fazer _soondubu_ para o jantar. Sabia que Chanyeol amava carnes e legumes, então não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar os ingredientes da geladeira, pegando a panela que ficava quase fora do seu alcance. Deu um pulo vergonhoso, implorando para que Chanyeol não visse aquela cena, e logo pegou a panela de tom avermelhado e cinza.

— Estou com tanta fome… — Haeun murmurou, apoiando o rosto na mesa. Baekhyun acabou se assustando, não havia nem percebido a presença da mais nova dentro daquele cômodo.

— Não comeu na escola, princesa? — Baekhyun perguntou, voltando sua atenção para os ingredientes. — Prometo que não irei demorar. É bem rápido.

— Eu comi só um pouquinho porque estava enjoada. Agora estou arrependida — Ela murmurou com a voz baixinha, provavelmente carregada de sono. E o Byun riu, olhando pelos ombros, ainda encontrando a menina com os meio caidinhos e uma expressão cansada sobre a mesa.

Em quinze minutos, já havia picotado tudo direitinho, botando os ingredientes dentro da panela que já estava ao fogo. Escutou a voz de Chanyeol ecoando pela casa, avisando-o que já havia saído do banho e que agora era a vez de Haeun. Pedindo para que a mais nova guardasse o uniforme também dentro do cesto de roupas suja. Escutou os passos vindo em sua direção e quase queimou o próprio dedo ao dar de cara com Chanyeol encostado na porta da cozinha, usando apenas uma calça moletom, o que tinha de monte. O Byun achava até que o maior usava a mesma sempre, mas ele só era um louco por roupas de moletom mesmo.

— Vai ficar me encarando ou vai me ajudar? — Baekhyun perguntou em um tom debochado, podendo ouvir uma risada anasalada do namorado, que caminhou em sua direção. — Que tal botar uma blusa? — O Park riu mais uma vez.

— Meu corpo te afeta tanto assim? — perguntou, dando um beijo no pescoço de Baekhyun, que se encolheu depressa. — Ótima resposta. — Podia sentir o sangue de Baekhyun indo até a cabeça. Adorava deixá-lo envergonhado ao ponto de corar.

— Por que ao invés de tentar ficar falando coisas maliciosas, você não me ajuda na cozinha? Se tem braços fortes, pode muito bem usar a força para cortar algumas cebolas. — Entregou duas cebolas para o mais velho, encostando-as no seu peito e indo para o outro lado.

— Nós nem nos beijamos hoje. Não posso aproveitar um pouco enquanto a Haeun está no banho? — Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol sem virar o rosto, tentando esconder o sorriso.

— Se não tivesse feito besteira, já teríamos até transado dentro do meu escritório — respondeu, virando-se de frente para o mais novo. A expressão surpresa de Chanyeol fora tão engraçada que Baekhyun precisou se segurar para não gargalhar. — Vem aqui!

Puxou o Park pelo antebraço, abraçando o peitoral desnudo, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete invadir seu olfato. Apoiou o queixo ali, sentindo Chanyeol aproximar mais os rostos ao ponto de roçarem os lábios um no outro. Ligeiramente, Baekhyun abriu os lábios, sentindo a língua de Chanyeol invadir sua boca, logo encontrando a sua.

Estavam um pouco apressados, pois sabiam que Haeun não demorava muito no banho.

As línguas se acariciavam, deixando Baekhyun com as pernas bambas, sendo segurado pelo namorado pela cintura, pressionando o corpo menor contra a pia da cozinha. Os estalos baixinhos conseguiam deixar Chanyeol completamente louco e com vontade de avançar aquilo, mas infelizmente não podiam. Puxou o lábio inferior do Byun, olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo o próprio corpo pegar fogo com aquele olhar que só ele tinha. Deixou beijos delicados pelo maxilar alheio antes de deixar uma mordida no lóbulo. Voltou a encarar o rosto de Baekhyun, apreciando cada detalhe daquele rosto único que conseguia fazer seu coração dar piruetas.

— Eu amo você — Baekhyun sussurrou bem baixinho para que apenas os dois escutassem aquilo. Deixou mais um selar nos lábios cheinhos do namorado, sentindo os dedos de Chanyeol massagearem sua nuca e seus fios. — Nunca na minha vida pensei que algum dia eu fosse dividir a minha felicidade com alguém, principalmente com você. A pessoa que eu menos esperava me trouxe a felicidade de volta e o significado de viver. — Chanyeol sorriu ladino, ainda encarando o mais velho. — Obrigado por tudo, meu amor — foi a última coisa que disse antes de ser atacado novamente pelos lábios do mais novo, sentindo-o mais e mais, apreciando aquela textura que o levava aos céus.

— Eu também amo você demais, Baekhyun. Você virou uma parte de mim — sussurrou contra os lábios. Baekhyun encostou sua testa contra a de Chanyeol, podendo sentir a respiração dele bater contra sua pele. — Por favor, continue comigo para sempre. — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, deixando mais um beijo na boca do mais novo.

O barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta fez com que os dois rapazes pulassem e voltassem para suas respectivas tarefas. Os pulos de Haeun contra o piso de madeira alertava que ela estava chegando na cozinha, provavelmente morrendo de fome e esperando pela comida. A pequena Park se sentou em uma das cadeiras, carregando consigo uma caixinha de lápis de cor e um caderno de desenho que Chanyeol sempre comprava na banca de jornal que ficava perto do restaurante que almoçava nos horários de almoço do trabalho.

Agora era a vez de Baekhyun tomar o seu banho quentinho e deixar que todo o cansaço desça pelo ralo do banheiro. Estava doido para dormir cedo naquele dia, mesmo que não fosse tão tarde. Havia passado o dia todo no telefone conversando com empresas parceiras e outras coisas que fazia praticamente todos os dias. Seu pulso direito latejava bastante, provavelmente pelo uso excessivo do mouse. Para sua sorte, era sexta-feira e não trabalharia nos próximos dois dias.

— Papai, vai demorar muito? — perguntou Haeun, com uma voz manhosa.

— Está com tanta fome assim? Não vai demorar nem dez minutos. O cheiro já está invadindo a cozinha toda. — Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro delicioso do _soondubu_.

No meio da noite, aproveitaram o delicioso jantar feito pelos dois rapazes. Haeun comeu tanto que precisou se deitar de tão cheia que estava. Claro, depois de escovar os dentes, coisa que seu pai sempre a obrigava a fazer, caso o contrário os bichinhos destruiriam todos os dentes de Haeun, que ainda era nova demais para ficar banguela.

A pequena Park foi a primeira a dormir enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun jogavam conversa fora, deitados na cama de casal do mais novo. Os corpos estavam abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro. O vento balançava as cortinas, deixando uma brisa gelada invadir o quarto, deixando-o bem fresco. Dormiram calmamente, ansiosos para o próximo dia.

**•**

Haeun se olhava no espelho de seu quarto, ajeitando as bordas do vestido rosa bebê, sua cor favorita. Em seus cabelos escuros e longos estava o pequeno laço que era como seu amuleto da sorte. As sapatilhas brancas estavam tão limpas que chegavam a brilhar, depois de seu pai passar horas tentando lavá-las. E Chanyeol havia botado uma coisa em sua cabeça: nunca mais comprar sapatos brancos se não quiser sair com uma dor horrível nos dois pulsos.

No outro quarto, Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam conversando sobre algo do trabalho enquanto vestiam suas respectivas roupas. O Byun optou por usar uma blusa social escura com uma calça também social no mesmo tom. Park, sem saber o que fazer, também optou por usar uma blusa social branca com uma calça jeans escura que não usava há algum tempo. O clima do lado de fora estava um pouco quente, mesmo assim conseguia deixar aquele céu lindo e bem azulado.

Algumas horas atrás, Baekhyun havia ligado para sua mãe, avisando que almoçariam com ela e o marido, o que deixou a mais velha incrivelmente feliz por finalmente poder conhecer o genro. O Byun deu mais uma olhada no espelho, ajeitando os fios castanhos, dando um sorriso ao ver Chanyeol através do espelho arrumando o cinto.

— Onde estão as chaves? — perguntou o mais velho, colocando um dos relógios no pulso. — Vamos descer agora?

— Elas estão em cima da mesa de centro. Só vou chamar a Haeun e pegar a minha carteira — respondeu, saindo do quarto, indo atrás de sua filha.

Quando colocou os pés dentro do quarto de Haeun, foi impossível não sorrir ao olhar a garotinha através do espelho, ajeitando o vestido delicadamente. A pequena Park deu um sorriso, virando-se de frente e correndo até Park para abraçá-lo. Foi até a cozinha, encontrando Baekhyun, que estava o esperando. Pegou sua carteira rapidamente e saiu de casa.

Os óculos escuros impediam que toda aquela claridade incomodasse os olhos de Baekhyun. Estava tão quente que, quando entrou dentro do veículo, a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar o ar-condicionado, direcionando-o de frente para o seu peitoral. Respirou fundo, sentindo aquele ar bem geladinho bater contra sua pele, logo ouvindo uma risada de Chanyeol, que arrumava o cinto de segurança.

Como de costume, Chanyeol ligou o rádio, deixando a música melancólica ecoar dentro do veículo. Deu partida, colocando o endereço enviado por Baekhyun no GPS, vendo que demorariam praticamente quase duas horas para chegar até a casa de Baekhee, sua sogra. Park estava tão nervoso que tentava ao máximo não demonstrar aquilo para Baekhyun, ainda mais depois da briga que tiveram alguns dias atrás. Desde a conversa, tudo estava sendo um mar de rosas para o relacionamento dos dois rapazes.

Se não fosse pelo trânsito que começou a piorar no meio do caminho, Baekhyun e Chanyeol teriam chegado muito mais cedo. O Byun estava com um humor terrível por causa disso e se segurava para não descontar em ninguém, afinal, nenhum dos dois tinham culpa do atraso. Era final de semana, as pessoas estavam saindo para aproveitar, ainda mais naquele dia tão quente.

Quando Baekhyun avistou uma casa grande com uma jardinagem impecável, logo percebeu que era a residência de sua mãe, uma mulher apaixonada que também era apaixonada por plantações. Chanyeol estacionou o carro em uma sombra, implorando para que não ficasse quente quando voltassem para casa. 

O Park segurou a mão da mais baixa, vendo que ainda estava sonolenta, e seguiu Baekhyun, que caminhava em direção à entrada da casa. Apertou o interfone, fazendo com que um som irritante saísse dele. Uma voz feminina soou nos ouvidos de Baekhyun, que sorriu ao ouvir a voz que tanto amava.

— Vocês chegaram! — Baekhee disse, abrindo o portão com um sorriso brilhando no rosto. Chanyeol ficou hipnotizado por estar com vergonha e surpreso pela semelhança gritante que Baekhee e Baekhyun tinham. O olhar da mulher fora direcionado em seu rosto, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. — Então você é o famoso Chanyeol? — Desceu o olhar para Haeun. — E você é a famosa Haeun? Podem entrar, queridos. Roowon já está botando os pratos na mesa.

— Como você está, mãe? — Baekhyun perguntou, abraçando o corpo menor que o seu, dando um beijo nos fios negros. — Senti sua falta.

— Não muda nunca, ‘né, Baekhyun? Sempre manhoso desse jeito — disse ela, deixando Baekhyun envergonhado enquanto Chanyeol ria daquela atitude. O Byun ficava como uma criança quando estava perto da mãe e o Park estava ansioso para ver tudo aquilo com os seus próprios olhos.

Caminharam até a cozinha que era gigante, deixando Chanyeol completamente assustado. Sabia que ambos eram cozinheiros e tinham um restaurante, mas não sabia que eles eram tão apaixonados assim por culinária. O padrasto de Baekhyun acabou percebendo a presença de todos quando escutou a voz de Baekhee. Ele terminava de arrumar a mesa. E novamente a surpresa de Chanyeol voltou quando viu a quantidade enorme de pratos na mesa gigante.

— Olá, como vocês estão? — o homem de cabelo grisalhos os cumprimentou. — A viagem foi longa, ‘né? Podem se sentar. Acabamos agora mesmo.

Baekhyun se sentou ao lado de Chanyeol, apertando a mão do mais novo debaixo da mesa, sentindo-o tenso. Até estava com vontade de rir da situação, mas sabia o quanto Park ficava nervoso nesses momentos e o respeitaria. Haeun estava ao lado do pai, conversando com sua mãe, deixando-o surpreso de como a menina era boa em conversar e se aproximar bem rápido das pessoas.

Todos já estavam reunidos na mesa quando Baekhee decidiu puxar assunto, querendo conhecer mais sobre quem seu filho estava dividindo a vida e também o que estava acontecendo na vida de Baekhyun nos últimos meses, já que não se viam com tanta frequência quando ele era jovem.

— Chanyeol está nervoso? — a mulher mais velha perguntou, tirando risadas de todos que estavam na mesa. — Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Baekhyun fala muito bem de você, até eu fiquei surpresa com isso. Você sempre será bem-vindo aqui. — Chanyeol deu um sorriso, agradecendo formalmente, com as bochechas esquentando pela timidez. — Então Chanyeol trabalha na mesma empresa que você, Baekhyun? Achei que isso só acontecesse nos filmes. — Riu da própria piada.

— Quando Baekhyun disse que estava namorando, Baekhee precisou beber um copo de água para cessar as risadas, achou até que era uma piada — Roowon se intrometeu. Baekhyun lançou um olhar mortal para Chanyeol, que acabou gargalhando. — Não sinta-se um peixe fora d’água, Chanyeol. Pode se soltar também. Somos uma família sem nenhum pensamento ruim ou julgamentos antes de conhecer a pessoa. E, claro, espero que goste da nossa comida. Somos os melhores da cidade.

— A comida está incrivelmente maravilhosa — comentou Chanyeol. — Agora sei como Baekhyun é tão bom na cozinha.

— Quando ele vem para cá, ensino algumas receitas. Se não fosse por mim, esse rapaz estaria morrendo de fome. Até para fazer um suco ele era uma tartaruga — disse Baekhee.

— Não acredito que vocês vão ficar me difamando na frente do meu próprio namorado — o Byun mais novo resmungou, apoiando o rosto na palma da mão. — Mãe, pode passar o suco pra mim? — A mulher concordou, passando a jarra de suco na direção do filho.

— Como estão as coisas na empresa, Baekhyun? Está conseguindo fazer tudo direitinho? — indagou a mulher antes de dar um gole em sua bebida.

— Está indo tudo bem, mãe. Nós tivemos um aumento de cinquenta e cinco por cento desde que assinamos os dois contratos. Cada mês vai aumentando mais e mais. Acho que conseguimos voltar para as casas coreanas — respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Nós estamos falando tanto que acabamos deixando o nosso querido Chanyeol de lado. — Park levantou o rosto, olhando para a mãe de Baekhyun. Mesmo que já fizesse alguns minutos, ainda se sentia envergonhado. — Então, Chanyeol, o que podemos saber sobre você? Que não seja as coisas que o Baekhyun falou. Toda vez que esse menino me liga, passa a maior parte do tempo falando sobre você.

— Mãe… — o CEO sussurrou com os olhos arregalados. Chanyeol apenas deu uma risada, sentindo-se especial até demais.

— Eu trabalho na empresa de Baekhyun tem mais ou menos quatro anos, mas só ficamos próximos anos depois, depois do Baekhyun se declarar pra mim no banheiro.

— Espere aí. Baekhyun se declarou para você em um banheiro? Filho, o que está acontecendo com você nos últimos anos? — Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Não queria demonstrar que estava envergonhado com aquela conversa. Sabia que a qualquer momento estaria sendo usado como alvo.

— Nosso primeiro encontro foi na varanda da minha casa. Esse doido foi parar na porta da minha casa às três da manhã e ainda fez o segurança correr atrás dele. Até hoje o segurança do meu condomínio olha pra ele com uma expressão feia. Você traumatizou o homem, Chanyeol. — Todos da mesa gargalharam pela última frase de Baekhyun. — Depois disso, ele fica igual uma mãe ursa tentando proteger os seus filhotes para que ninguém mais invada o condomínio.

— Parece que vocês dois vivem em um filme de comédia romântica. Pelo menos deu tudo certo, ‘né? Porque não é todo mundo que passa por isso. Afinal, ninguém passa por um encontro na varanda depois de ser perseguido por um segurança — comentou Roowon, limpando a boca com o guardanapo de papel. — E essa pequena é a sua filha, certo? — Haeun deu uma olhada timidamente com as bochechas rosadas. — Tem quantos anos?

— Ela é a minha única filha e completou sete anos tem alguns meses — respondeu, acariciando os fios da filha. — Inclusive me trocou pelo Baekhyun já tem um bom tempo. — Baekhyun gargalhou.

— Não tenho culpa se ela é uma ótima companheira de trabalho. Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria me aproximado de você.

— Hm… Os pombinhos estão em festa — Baekhee debochou, voltando sua atenção para o prato que ainda estava cheio.

**•**

Todos estavam reunidos na sala. O céu ainda estava bem claro e os passarinhos cantavam do lado de fora. Um clima completamente agradável para Baekhyun, que amava estar reunido com pessoas que lhe faziam feliz. Sua mãe contava suas histórias na adolescência, deixando-o com o rosto vermelho, principalmente quando o assunto focou em seus ex-namorados e na quantidade de vezes que fugiu de casa só para curtir com os amigos e, quando voltava, ficava mais de duas semanas de castigo.

Chanyeol acabou se soltando depois de algumas horas. Começou a contar sobre sua vida com Haeun, a menina doce que entrou em sua vida quando ainda era muito jovem. Baekhee, uma mulher apaixonada por crianças, entrou tanto no assunto que não conseguiu se segurar e contar sobre seu falecido neto. E Baekhyun precisou se segurar para que não desabasse na frente de todos. Era um momento muito especial para si e não poderia estragar e também rapidamente se lembrou que estava trabalhando para superar aquele trauma.

Já a pequena Haeun comia algumas jujubas que sua mãe sempre deixava na sala para a visita de suas amigas pessoais. O assunto fluía tão bem que Baekhyun acabou percebendo que Chanyeol não estava mais nervoso como antes. Estava tão entretido no assunto que ignorou o próprio Byun, que só soltava algumas palavras no meio da conversa.

— Roowon, por que você não leva o Baekhyun e a Haeun para conhecerem o nosso jardim? — Baekhee interferiu a conversa. Baekhyun sabia o que ela iria fazer: teria uma conversa sobre ele com Chanyeol. Não gostava daquele tipo de comportamento, mas sabia que interferir não ajudaria nada.

O mais velho da casa apenas concordou com a cabeça, sendo seguido por Baekhyun e Haeun. E foi naquele momento que Chanyeol ficou totalmente tenso. Estava sozinho com a mãe de seu namorado, que fez questão de tirar todos da sala apenas para que conversassem. 

O sentimento de medo começou a correr pela sua pele, arrepiando-o por completo. Estava com a garganta seca, com medo de que ela reprovasse seu relacionamento com Baekhyun. Em sua mente, em questão de segundos, criou mil motivos para que ela o expulsasse dali, mesmo que todas não fizessem um pingo de sentido.

— Então, Chanyeol… Já fazia um tempo que eu estava muito ansiosa para conhecê-lo e também para falar algumas coisas sobre o meu filho mais novo, o Baekhyun — ela quebrou o silêncio depois de ver que estava sozinha com Chanyeol. Ajeitou-se no sofá branco, tentando ficar mais perto do genro, que continuava em posição de estátua, olhando-a com os olhos amedrontados. — Eu tenho certeza que ele já deve ter comentado com você sobre o relacionamento com o pai e, principalmente, sobre a perda que tivemos alguns anos atrás. — O Park concordou com a cabeça, com o coração pesado. — Eu quero muito agradecer por estar cuidando dele durante esse tempo. Eu sempre fui uma mãe muito preocupada em relação ao Baekhyun, principalmente pelos traumas que ele sofreu devido aos conflitos na nossa família. O meu ex-marido sempre foi uma pessoa narcisista e frio em relação a tudo.

— Alguns meses antes de namorarmos, eu o encontrei bêbado no meio da rua. Foi uma sorte encontrá-lo naquela hora da madrugada. Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer de ruim com ele. Depois descobri que o Baekhyun havia saído de um jantar com o pai e acabou lhe fazendo muito mal. Eu nunca tinha o visto daquela forma. Foi assustador demais… — Chanyeol confessou com os lábios trêmulos. Aquelas memórias eram horríveis e tinham um poder grande de lhe fazer mal.

— Ele sempre marcava esses jantares com o intuito de deixar o próprio filho mal. Esses convites estúpidos eram previsíveis demais. Cheguei a brigar com ele para que deixasse Baekhyun em paz de vez. Desde que Baekhyun me contou sobre o namoro de vocês, eu venho percebendo uma mudança gigantesca nele. Meu filho não era feliz já fazia tempo e eu achei que fosse perdê-lo algum dia. — Fungou baixinho, segurando as lágrimas. Chanyeol também sentiu vontade de chorar com aquelas palavras. Amava tanto Baekhyun que ouvir aquilo partia seu coração em pequenos pedaços. — Você vem o ajudando muito. Ver meu filho feliz faz com que eu me sinta feliz também. Afinal, a felicidade dele é a minha felicidade também. Enfim. Só quero agradecê-lo por tudo tudo, entende? Quando tiverem alguma briga, não precisa pensar duas vezes antes de me ligarem. Só quero que continuem juntos, porque também sei que ele te faz feliz.

— Sim, ele faz e muito — respondeu o Park. — Muito obrigado por confiar em mim, senhora Byun. É uma honra ser tão bem recebido pela sua família. Eu passei horas com medo de que tudo desse errado, mas Baekhyun tentou o máximo me acalmar.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Chanyeol. Você e a sua filhinha serão sempre bem-vindos aqui na minha casa e também no meu coração. — Sorriu docemente.

Baekhyun estava impressionado com o talento de sua mãe com jardinagem. Não sabia que, em tão pouco tempo, a mais velha havia pego jeito para aquilo. O jardim era gigante, com estátuas, chafarizes e flores lindas. Tudo era verde. Haeun corria pelo jardim atrás da pequena borboleta amarela que voava, deixando uma cena perfeitamente gravada na memória do CEO.

Roowon estava ao seu lado, com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça. Estava tudo um completo silêncio, apenas os cantos dos pássaros se faziam presente junto às risadas de Haeun, que continuava se divertindo. O céu ainda brilhava, mas o clima já estava fresco. O vento bem geladinho balançava os fios castanhos do CEO, que fechou os olhos, apreciando aquela maravilha.

— Você sabe que sua mãe vai falar sobre o que aconteceu, certo? — o mais velho quebrou o silêncio sem tirar os olhos da grama esverdeada. Baekhyun apenas murmurou um “Sim”. — Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?

— Antes mesmo de namorarmos — respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. — Eu não queria que a minha mãe falasse sobre isso, mas nós dois sabemos que ninguém consegue controlar a língua de Byun Baekhee. — Riu das próprias palavras, sendo seguido pela risada de Roowon.

— Acho que deveríamos conversar também. Há muitas coisas que preciso lhe contar, já que sua mãe faz questão de esconder. — Baekhyun levantou o rosto com uma expressão assustada. — Não se preocupe, não é nada grave. — A expressão dura de Baekhyun desapareceu aos poucos. Piscou algumas vezes, voltando seu olhar para a grama. — Desde o começo, sua mãe sempre foi muito insegura e precisamos trabalhar nisso juntos. Você sabe… Traumas do passado. — O Byun concordou com a cabeça, esperando Roowon prosseguir.

— E a preocupação que ela tinha com você também era algo que lhe afetava. Ela sempre botou na cabeça que você deveria largar a empresa e fazer o que gosta. A sorte foi que você começou a gostar do que trabalhava e isso acabou deixando-a um pouco mais calma. Mas sempre que você ligava para falar sobre seu pai, tudo ia por água abaixo — ele continuou, ainda sem olhar para Baekhyun, que continuava de cabeça baixa, sentindo uma grande vontade de chorar. — Desde que você começou a namorar com Chanyeol, nós dois sentimos uma grande diferença. Esse cara realmente fez um bem gigante para você e estamos tão felizes com isso. Sua mãe ficou tão ansiosa para esse almoço que acabou acordando mais cedo que o normal para que preparássemos tudo. Primeiro porque estava ansiosa para conhecer o genro, e segundo: ela queria lhe ver novamente. Essa distância que vocês tiveram depois do divórcio fez muito mal a ela, mas sempre botei na cabeça dela que um dia você sairia do casulo e encontraria a felicidade por si próprio, sem ajuda de ninguém. E parece que eu estava muito mais do que certo. — Deu uma risada. — Enfim. Espero muito que você e o Chanyeol dêem certo de verdade. Pelo o que sabemos, a empresa vem crescendo cada vez mais e dá pra perceber o quão alto você está voando.

Em um ato impulsivo, Baekhyun abraçou Roowon com força, sentindo um amor paterno que nunca teve em sua vida. O abraço era carregado de coisas positivas e as lágrimas que escorriam em suas bochechas, que eram de felicidade. Não conseguia explicar em palavras o que estava sentindo naquele momento e sabia que poderia explicar tudo através daquele ato. Sentiu a mão de Roowon alisar suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Não chore… Você sabe que não consigo ver outras pessoas chorando sem desabar também — o mais velho confessou risonho. Baekhyun acabou rindo, tendo a risada abafada pelo peitoral do padrasto. — Limpe o rosto. Acho que sua mãe já conversou o bastante com Chanyeol. — O Byun concordou com a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas e respirando fundo. — Promete que irá continuar se cuidando?

— Sim… — respondeu com a voz falha. — Você acha que a mamãe não vai assustar o Chanyeol? — Roowon riu com a pergunta inocente de Baekhyun.

— Claro que não, Baekhyun. Você sabe como Baekhee é boa com palavras — foi a última coisa que disse antes de voltar para a sala.

**•**

O caminho de volta para casa fora mais rápido do que Chanyeol esperava. Baekhyun cochilava calmamente no banco do motorista com a cabeça encostada no vidro enquanto Haeun fazia o mesmo no banco de trás depois de comer mais do que a sua barriga permitia. O céu estava bem escuro e a estrada quase vazia, o que deixava Park mais calmo e com pensamentos mais leves. A conversa que teve com Baekhee deixou-o leve como uma folha de papel. Todo aquele nervosismo fora para o ralo. Havia sido aceito de braços abertos, assim como Baekhyun foi bem recebido pela sua família.

Os dedos pálidos tamborilavam o volante, esperando que o sinal abrisse. Já estava dentro do veículo há mais ou menos quarenta minutos, não demoraria muito para que chegassem em casa e finalmente descansassem. Desviou seus olhos do trânsito, parando no rosto relaxado de Baekhyun, que estava com alguns fios caídos sobre o rosto e a boca rosada levemente aberta, com a respiração ligeiramente calma. Deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, admirando o mais velho dormir. Quando era o primeiro acordar e o último a dormir, sempre gostava de encarar o rosto de Baekhyun. Já era quase um hobby quando estavam juntos.

Com o barulho da buzina atrás de si, Baekhyun moveu-se um pouco, provavelmente tendo seu sono interrompido com o som incomodador. Coçou levemente os olhos, piscando algumas vezes antes de finalmente encarar Chanyeol, que começara a dirigir quando o sinal foi aberto. Encostou novamente a cabeça no vidro, encarando a longa estrada que ainda tinham que seguir para que finalmente chegassem em casa. Não haviam tocado no assunto desde que Baekhyun voltara para dentro da casa de sua mãe. Ele sabia que ela havia conversando sobre algo pessoal. A expressão de Chanyeol conseguia entregar tudo, entretanto decidiu engolir todas as suas perguntas sem intenção de deixar nenhum dos dois nervosos ou chateados, mesmo que tudo já estivesse bem resolvido.

— Dormiu bem, dorminhoco? — indagou Chanyeol em um tom de brincadeira. Baekhyun deu uma risada de leve, fechando os olhos novamente.

— Sim… Eu só estou um pouco cansado por causa da viagem — ele respondeu sem abrir os olhos. — Não está cansado também?

— Um pouquinho só.

— Não quer que eu dirija para você poder descansar? — Abriu os olhos, encarando Chanyeol com um olhar preocupado.

— Pode descansar, amor. Não vamos demorar muito para chegar. — O mais velho deu um sorriso pela preocupação do Park. — Sua mãe conversou um pouco comigo sobre você. — Baekhyun ajeitou a própria postura, sentindo uma tensão tomar conta de seu corpo. — Não precisa se preocupar, não era nada demais. Ela gostou bastante de mim e da Haeun.

— Isso eu percebi muito bem. Estava ficando até com ciúmes de ver minha própria mãe me trocando pelo meu namorado. Me sinto excluído, ok? — Chanyeol gargalhou com o comentário de Baekhyun. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem de quase trinta anos conseguia ser tão fofo e deixá-lo com o coração dando piruetas dentro de seu peito.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu sou todinho seu — disse debochado. Baekhyun revirou os olhos, tentando esconder o sorriso. — Vai dormir lá em casa hoje, ‘né? Passamos muitas horas longe um do outro, preciso de atenção.

— Como é mimado, meu Deus… Daqui a pouco meus vizinhos vão pensar que a minha casa não mora mais ninguém.

— Porque você gosta muito de dormir com o seu namorado maravilhoso e não consegue ficar longe dele.

— Parece que é o contrário, viu? — debochou, virando de lado. Encostou a cabeça no banco, encarando Chanyeol dirigindo. — Já falaram que você fica muito bonito enquanto dirige?

— Não… Estou descobrindo agora — falou com um sorriso nos lábios. — Acho que alguém está apaixonado demais por mim que não consegue parar de me encarar. Chegamos na minha rua. Ufa! — Baekhyun se virou para tirar o cinto. Não acreditava que finalmente estavam em casa.

Chanyeol pegou Haeun no colo, que dormia pesadamente. Baekhyun caminhava na frente para que pudesse abrir a porta. Ligou a luz, retirando seus sapatos enquanto o Park levava a filha até o quarto, colocando-a delicadamente na cama. Voltando para sala, encontrou Baekhyun com a blusa social desabotoada, fazendo o Park lhe lançar um olhar interrogativo.

— O que foi? Vou tomar banho, querido — vociferou o mais velho, indo em direção ao banheiro.

O Park não perdeu tempo em correr atrás do namorado, agarrando-o pelas costas e enchendo seu pescoço de beijos molhados. Aproveitaria que Haeun estava dormindo para passar um tempo com o CEO, que dava gargalhadas, perguntando o porquê de Chanyeol estar fazendo aquilo. Entraram às pressas no banheiro e novamente o Park abraçou o corpo menor que o seu, sentindo as peles se chocarem, causando um grande arrepio em seu corpo.

— O que foi isso? Está querendo me provocar, Park Chanyeol? — indagou Baekhyun, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Só quero tomar banho com você. Prometo não passar dos limites, só alguns beijinhos. Você sabe que eu não consigo me controlar tanto, ‘né? — disse ele, com uma expressão chorosa. — Termine de tirar a roupa, vou ligar o chuveiro — foi a última coisa que disse antes de deixar Baekhyun para trás e adentrar no box, regulando o chuveiro no quente, como sempre gostavam.

Quando ambos já estavam nus, entraram no chuveiro abraçados. Baekhyun achou graça de ver Chanyeol tentando esconder a própria nudez, mesmo que já tivesse visto diversas vezes. A água caia contra os corpos que dividiam o mesmo calor. O Park alisava carinhosamente os fios do namorado que estava com o rosto encostado em seu peitoral, aproveitando aquele carinho único que amava receber.

— Acho que me considero a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. — O Byun quebrou o silêncio, sem tirar o rosto do peitoral de Chanyeol. — A minha vida melhorou tanto quando começamos a namorar. Foi algo rápido, mas verdadeiro, entende? Meu padrasto conversou comigo enquanto estávamos no jardim e ele falou sobre eu ter evoluído depois de nos aproximarmos. E que isso aliviou muito a minha mãe, principalmente a relação deles — confessou.

— Eu não preciso dizer o mesmo, certo? Você sabe o quanto me ajudou durante esses últimos meses. Mesmo que eu esteja chateado com alguma coisa, você e a Haeun conseguem ser a minha base de força para tudo. Todos nós passamos por momentos delicados e até mesmo recaídas, mas sei que você sempre estará ao meu lado para me ajudar. — Baekhyun sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas tentaria controlar. Aquele momento estava tão gostoso, que causava medo só de pensar em estragar aquilo. — Acho que toda aquela turbulência antes do nosso primeiro encontro, fez com que eu percebesse que deveria focar em mim mesmo e encontrar a outra metade da minha felicidade.

— Cada dia que passa, percebo que somos muito apaixonados um pelo outro. Do nada começamos a nos declarar um para o outro. Isso é tão bom… — Encarou Chanyeol debaixo, sorrindo e logo dando um beijo no queixo dele. — Posso usar o shampoo da Haeun? — Mudou de assunto, fazendo beicinho e com os olhos pequenos o encarando. Chanyeol soltou uma risada com aquela atitude, se esticando para pegar o shampoo que ficava perto do basculante.

— Não é para usar muito. Ela percebe, viu. — disse sério.

— Prometo comprar mais na próxima vez. Ele é muito cheiroso e deixa o meu cabelo muito macio. — Chanyeol abriu o frasco, jogando um pouco em suas mãos logo espalhando nos fios castanhos de Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. — Deixe-me passar em você também. — pediu, pegando o frasco de volta e fazendo o mesmo que Chanyeol fez consigo, levantando os pés para que pudesse alcançá-lo por completo.

O casal estava deitado na cama de casal, esperando o sono chegar de uma vez. Baekhyun estava deitado em cima de Chanyeol, sentindo a respiração dele atingir seu cabelo, causando um arrepio gostoso em seu corpo. Brincava com o dedo na borda da blusa de mangas que ele usava, enquanto o mesmo fazia um carinho na sua coluna.

Somente a luz da lua conseguia invadir o quarto junto com um vento gostoso e gelado que os atingia, mesmo que estivessem com um edredom os cobrindo.

— Já dormiu? — Baekhyun sussurrou, implorando para que Chanyeol estivesse acordado.

— Ainda não. — respondeu com a voz mais grossa que o normal. Então, Baekhyun levantou a cabeça deixando Park confuso com aquela atitude tão repentina. — Aconteceu algo?

Os dedos gélidos do mais velho se passaram de leve na mandíbula marcada do homem mais novo, sentindo a pele macia em seus dígitos. Park, o encarava bem nos olhos, podendo se afundar naquelas orbes escuras que lhe passava a sensação de ser amado e também de amar. Desviou o olhar para os lábios cheinhos de Chanyeol, sentindo uma vontade grande de beijá-los. Para sua sorte, Chanyeol aproximou mais os corpos, segurando firmemente a cintura de Baekhyun.

Os lábios se encostaram, causando uma onda de emoções nos dois corpos que se pertenciam. O beijo era calmo como uma brisa gelada. Lentamente, Baekhyun passou a língua no lábio inferior do namorado, logo sendo bem recebido quando ele aprofundou o beijo, segurando-o pela nuca e apertou a sua cintura, friccionando os corpos.

Dentro daquele quarto escuro, apenas os estalos eram audíveis. As línguas se encontravam fora e dentro da boca, sentindo viciante gosto que eram completamente apaixonados. Se segurando para não aprofundar mais, Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior de Chanyeol, algo que também era viciante de fazer. Principalmente quando ele lhe encarava naqueles momentos. Os lábios macios foram até seu maxilar, beijando-o e raspando os dentes. Baekhyun fechou os olhos sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa que só Chanyeol tinha o poder de lhe causar nos melhores momentos.

Desceu com os lábios até o pescoço, deixando manchas avermelhadas, sem se preocupar com o que pensariam no dia seguinte. Ter aqueles momentos com Chanyeol antes de dormir era muito mais importante que os olhares que receberia. Nada poderia ser comparado aos beijos e os carinhos do rapaz mais novo. A língua foi passada com com lentidão, chegando até o lóbulo, que fora mordido. Baekhyun soltou um chiado, puxando Chanyeol para mais um beijo cheio de atitude, quase batendo os dentes de tanta sede que tinha daqueles beijos.

Baekhyun continua apertando os dedos nas madeixas do mais alto enquanto os beijos continuavam, sugando toda a sua energia e o seu ar. Mordeu ligeiramente o queixo de Chanyeol, logo abrindo os olhos, encarando-o antes de dar mais um beijo forte em seus lábios.

— Você consegue me surpreender tanto — murmurou Chanyeol, tentando controlar a respiração, ainda segurando o corpo do mais baixo.

— Desculpa… Eu estava me segurando há muitas horas — justificou-se, dando um beijo no pescoço de Park.

Sendo perseguidos pela insônia, decidiram conversar até que finalmente caíssem no sono. As horas se passaram rapidamente até que o relógio bateu duas e meia da manhã. Dormiram calmamente, ainda na mesma posição que estavam: abraçados.

**•**

O que Chanyeol poderia dizer que mudou nos últimos dois anos? Olha… Muita coisa, só não sabia como começar a explicar tudo isso. Ele e Baekhyun passaram por tantas coisas maravilhosas que até os que rodeavam o casal ficavam surpresos com toda aquela evolução.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo subiram de cargo na empresa devido aos ótimos desempenhos que estavam tendo durante o trabalho, causando um ciúmes gigante em Junmyeon, que agora, não seria o único funcionário a ter uma sala só para si. E durante o trabalho, Baekhyun e Chanyeol quase foram pegos dentro do banheiro da empresa enquanto faziam… Ah, vocês sabem. Ninguém precisa entrar em detalhes do susto que levaram e Chanyeol correndo com o cinto frouxo e calça caindo, junto com um Baekhyun que só conseguia achar graça de toda aquela situação constrangedora.

Baekhyun finalmente teve a coragem de pedir Chanyeol em noivado. Haviam passado as férias em Haeundae, apenas os dois. Tinham escolhido o lugar mais reservado para evitar qualquer tipo de olhar desnecessário direcionado aos dois. O Byun decidiu fazer a tal surpresa depois de terem um almoço incrível dentro da própria casa que alugaram durante alguns dias. Se não estivesse tão nervoso, Baekhyun teria gargalhado da reação de Chanyeol que vê-lo se ajoelhando e tirando uma caixinha do bolso. O Park chorou tanto, a ponto de soluçar e de Baekhyun ficar desesperado procurando um copo pela cozinha para lhe dar água e acalmar um pouco.

Naquela noite, selaram mais uma união e aproveitaram toda a madrugada juntos, como amavam fazer quando estavam sozinhos. As madrugadas sempre eram dedicadas a Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

Nos três primeiros meses de noivado, decidiram que teriam que morar juntos. Afinal, Baekhyun passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de Chanyeol. E querendo ou não, Byun já havia criado um vínculo gigante com Haeun, que agora, lhe chamava de pai. Sim, Baekhyun era chamado de pai, e quando ouviu pela primeira vez aquela palavra sair dos lábios finos da pequena Park, chorou como uma criança. O casal escolheu um casa que ficava bem perto da empresa onde trabalhavam e não muito longe da nova escola de Haeun.

Tudo estava caminhando perfeitamente na vida dos dois rapazes, que, antes de toda aquela mudança, não tinham pensado que um encontro mudaria para sempre a vida de ambos. Que todos os olhares que Baekhyun dava para Chanyeol durante os horários de trabalho algum dia funcionasse, mesmo que demorasse anos. Que naquela noite em que Chanyeol encontrou Baekhyun perdido no meio da rua, em um momento fragilizado, poderia fazer com que conhecesse um lado maravilhoso do mais velho que quase ninguém tinha conhecimento. Que valeu muito a pena dar aquele pequeno show no banheiro do restaurante para que Chanyeol finalmente caísse em si e percebesse que precisava focar em sua vida amorosa e, principalmente, em sua sua felicidade.

Todos os momentos vergonhosos, felizes e tristes valeram a pena na vida de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, que agora estavam juntos de verdade, dividindo uma vida, algo que nunca imaginaram que algum dia aconteceria. Cada dia era uma caixinha de surpresas para o casal tão apaixonado que transbordava amor por onde passavam.

Afinal, agora as vidas de Baekhyun e de Chanyeol tinham o tom rosa bebê.


End file.
